Mystery of Love
by RaquelBelle
Summary: She is desperate to let go of her past; He is desperate to make atonement for his past transgressions; Everything she touches she heals; Everything he touches he ruins, but not her; he won't ruin her. - Cover Art by RiseDarkMoon (deviantart account)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 _What is stronger_

 _Than the human heart_

 _Which shatters over and over_

 _And still lives._

 _Rupi Kaur_

 _.._ _.._

"Y-you don't understand!" tears flowed freely through her rosy cheeks "The s-seal hurts…"

She was sobbing and gasping pathetically, but she didn't care.

He didn't know what to do. Never in his entire life had he dealt with someone crying this profusely, much less a woman.

He knew he was at fault. She had begged him not to bring her back, but he still did it. She had cried, pleaded him, attempted taking her life, and when he didn't change his mind she had tried to lock his chakra points. All of which was futile, for he still forced her by means of genjutsu. Had she known this would happen? Was this the reason she was so adamant to come back to the Hidden Leaf? Now it was too late for his musing. The damage had been done and he was the one to blame for her misery.

There were a few things that caused him to feel guilt and regret, but this one wasn't supposed to be one of them. She was no one special to him. He didn't even know her, and yet he had caused her pain. Someone as innocent and pure as the one in front of him became another victim of his. He was truly a curse to this village and the people living in it. Yet, this time he had to fix what he had done; somehow he would fix it. But how? And would she trust him? Could he keep his promise. He had to.

"I will fix it, Hinata." He said taking a few steps toward her. "Don't you worry about it."

"How?" She asked in between sobs.

"I'll find a way."

Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder, as a way to comfort her. She shuddered at the contact but didn't move away from him. She knew he meant it, but could he really fix it? She had to believe him. He was her only hope.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _And you're not what I asked for_

 _If I'm honest,_

 _I know I would give it all back_

 _For a chance to start over,_

 _And rewrite an ending or two_

 _For the girl that I knew_

 _Sara Bareilles_

 _..._

She knew what she wanted to do, but it seemed harder than what she'd thought it would be. For months, she had been thinking about it, weighing the pros and cons of her decision. She had been considering leaving the village for a while now. Yet, attachments and responsibilities were hard to break. But now there was nothing in the village left for her. Nothing worth staying for.

She had tried everything, she trained for years to become stronger, for her, for the clan, for him... But it wasn't enough. The clan's council didn't believe she was fit to be the heiress of the clan. Her father believed she was weak. The man she had blindly admired and loved for years didn't reciprocate her feelings. And the only person to ever believe in her had died, and what is worse, he died sacrificing himself to save her. Because she was useless and weak; she couldn't do anything right. She had hoped that maybe, after giving her life for Naruto and confessing her love for him, things would've being different; but they weren't. Although, he had never been mean about it, he never gave her a definite answer. Even worse, it was as if he never heard of her confession or saw her sacrifice. He just never mentioned it.

She had hoped he would at least address it after the war. She had dreamed he would tell her he felt the same way about her, or at least that he appreciated everything she had done for him. Yet, he didn't, and that's what pained her. Perhaps, if he would've acknowledged her feelings and rejected her, she would've move on knowing that she did everything she could. She could take that. That was bearable. She wouldn't be the first nor the last woman to be rejected by a man; she would be okay with it. Perhaps not in the beginning, but she would get over it. That she knew. But she couldn't live with how things were now, with Naruto pretending he never heard her confession. She couldn't live with the pitiful looks other gave her because they knew Naruto was avoiding the subject of her confession like the plague.

No, Hyūga Hinata could not bear it. It hurt.

 **(Flashback):**

" _What can I help you with, Hinata-chan?"_

" _H-hokage-sama, I w-would like to request a m-mission."_

" _A mission?"_

" _Yes."_

 _She was looking down to her feet, fidgeting and poking her two index fingers together. Hinata had been nervous to come to the Hokage asking for a mission. Although, she is an excellent kunoichi, and a skillful jounin, she knows it is highly difficult the Sixth Hokage would agree giving her a mission of this rank, but she had to try. After all, it is her only hope; her only salvation._

" _What kind of mission?"_

" _Any m-mission that w-would k-keep me away for some t-time."_

" _Hm… The only missions I have that could take some time away are A rank missions. Who will you be going with? Kiba and Shino?"_

" _Um… a-about t-that, I…" She could feel her hands sweating. Taking a deep breath she requested what she had wanted to. "I was h-hoping to go on a s-solo mission."_

 _The Sixth Hokaga frowned, as she had expected._

" _A solo mission?" He asked slowly waiting for her to confirm. She simply nodded. "I see." Hatake Kakashi took a few minute before addressing the matter. Really looking at the young girl before him. She was noticeably nervous and embarrassed. He noticed that her hands were sweaty and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Yet, that's not what really caught his observant eyes, the girl seemed broken. Almost desperate to escape, as if she wanted to run away from something… or someone. "May I know why you want a solo mission, Hinata-chan?"_

" _I…I...I" She shut her eyes in concentration, looking for the courage that was quickly leaving her. She couldn't bear to live here anymore. She needed to escape, even if for a while._

" _Yes?" The Hokage pressed._

" _I…I always w-wanted to do a s-solo mission."_

" _Ah, I see Hinata-chan." He took a moment before he addressed her again. "I'm afraid I cannot grant you a solo mission." To this declaration, Hinata looked up for the first time since she started talking, eyes full of despair. It pained him to have to do this to the girl, but an A rank mission was much too dangerous for her to complete alone. He was not about to lose an excellent kunoichi and the heiress of the Hyūga clan. "You see, being a Hyūga puts you in a much higher risk. I send you alone, you would become an easy target. I know you are an exceptional kunoichi, but I cannot risk a member of the main house." He stopped for a moment allowing her to absorb the information. "Beside, I don't think Hiashi would be happy if I sent the heiress of the Hyūga clan on a solo mission."_

 **(End of Flashback):**

Hinata may not be a hundred percent certain of her decision, but she knew one thing was certain, she couldn't stay in Konoha. She continued walking toward the gates, she was only a few minutes away when she felt a very familiar chakra signal. Her heart skipped a beat, she knew the owner of the chakra well, it belong to no other than the object of her affection.

"Hinata-chan!" Called a loud voice.

"N-naruto-kun." She managed to say blushing a delicate pink.

"Where were you going?"

"I…I…I" She didn't know what to say. Everyone knew she was a horrible liar and it was very likely he would see through it. "I a-am on m-my way to a m-mission." That wasn't a lie, at least not entirely.

"A mission? Where is Kiba and Shino?" He asked looking around for them.

"Ano… T-they are not coming w-with me this time."

"A solo mission?"

"Y-yes. It's only a D-rank m-mission." She was becoming exasperated with his interrogation.

"I m-must go now N-naruto-kun." She said dismissively.

"Right! Sorry Hinata-chan." He said smiling sheepishly. "Oi! Is it okay if I walk with you to the gates? There is something I'd like to ask you."

Her heart fluttered with hope, excitement, and expectation. Was Naruto going to say what she hoped he would? Would he finally reciprocate her feelings? Would he confess his love for her? She nodded shyly not able to contain the blush in her cheeks.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!"

Hinata waited expectantly for him to speak.

"Hinata-chan, I know I should have asked you years ago, but I didn't have time before. You know, Kakashi is keeping me busy with a lot of Hokage duties."

"Y-yes" She was blushing profusely now.

"But you are one of my best friends, and I want to know this…" He said now looking at her. She lowered her eyes to the ground, unable to hold his gaze. This was it, if he said those words she didn't know if she could take it. She would certainly faint. Her heart was beating hard against her chest, making it painful to breathe. "Do you think…" He paused for a second too long and she thought her heart would burst out of her chest. "Do you think I did the right thing by allowing Sasuke-teme to leave Konoha again? I mean he was just admitted back to the village. People still don't trust him. How is he supposed to gain their trust if he never lives in Konoha?"

For a moment she thought she had heard him wrong. She was so hopeful, so sure he would ask her to be with him. She was sure that he would confess his love for her and reciprocate her feelings. She was so ready to give up leaving the village for him, and then... and then… he ruined it. Her heart sank painfully, and for a moment she thought she would faint, but not from excitement.

At least now she was a hundred percent certain of her decision.

"Hinata-chan. Are you okay?" He was holding her by the shoulder, and she felt the urge to slap his hand way; but she didn't. She couldn't. No matter what he said or didn't say, this was the man she loved. No matter what happened, she could never deny him anything. At least not while she still loved him.

"Y-yes N-naruto-kun." She looked at him with a forced smile.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to pass out." He said scratching his head with his free hand. "So, what is your answer?"

"I t-think that you did the r-right thing Naruto-kun." She said uncertain of her answer. She did not know Uchiha Sasuke one bit, and neither did she care to know him. Hinata knew little to nothing of the extent of their strange friendship. She didn't care about those things, for that had nothing to do with her. All she cared about was to get out of there before she began crying in front of him. She could feel the sting of the tears forming in her eyes. "I b-better g-go now." She said hurrying to the gates.

"O-okay Hinata-chan! Have a safe mission!" He said waving at her.

She only waved a small goodbye, too afraid that if she spoke to him again she would give in to the tears.

Upon arriving to the gates, she noticed the two ANBU at the entrance. She bowed respectfully and they nodded a greeting.

"D-rank mission." She said waiting expectantly for them to allow her to pass.

"Where is your team?" One of the ANBU asked.

"I-it's a solo m-mission."

"Scroll."

"Hai!" She said looking through her belongings in her backpack. "Here." She said handing the ANBU the scroll once she found it. He looked for the Hokage's stamp and after locating it he gave her the scroll back and allowed her to pass. "T-thank you." She bowed again. She had been lucky that the Hokage had agreed on giving her a D-rank solo mission. Although, she was supposed to come back in three days, she knew she wouldn't. Hinata would complete her mission and leave to another village, away from Konoha and away from Naruto.

Once the gates of Konoha were closed behind her, she felt the painful stab of guilt. She had betrayed her clan, her family, her father, her little sister, and her village.

 _Hanabi, Otou-san, please forgive me._

And... What would Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun think of her? She was betraying them too.

Once away from the gates, she sat under a tree and wept. She wept for her earlier disappointment, for her clan, her father and sister, her friends, her sensei, her Neji-niisan, and her Konoha. She knew they would never forgive her for this, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She had made her decision. It was time to let go of her past and start anew.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the first chapter to this fic. Just a few announcements; 1) I will do my best to update every week on Monday. 2) If by any chance I cannot update my story one week, I will make it up to you the next week by uploading two chapters. 3) My chapters tend to be short, and I do this to prevent writers block.

Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 _ **Chapter two:**_

 _It's not your eyes_

 _It's not what you say_

 _It's not your laughter_

 _You're just lonely_

 _You've been lonely, too long._

 _The Civil Wars_

Uchiha Sasuke was a man of solitude. A man of a few words, one who enjoyed quietness and stillness. Two years ago, he began a road to redemption, to atone with his sins and new-found feelings, and to come to terms with his past. He also needed to understand his place in Konoha. A village that had eliminated his entire clan and family; the one who made his brother commit such horrible crimes and live with the guilt, shame, and pain; a village he couldn't bring himself to forgive for the horrible things they did to a young boy. Uchiha Itachi had been a hero, and his sacrifice deserved to be known and celebrated throughout Konoha. After all, he had saved the entire village of the Hidden Leaf, along with their clans. Itachi had maintained the peace in the village years after the massacre, and he had never stopped working to protect it and its people.

However, two years later after leaving the village of the Hidden Leaf, Sasuke found himself unable to attain peace from his demons. He had almost destroyed Itachi's work. He had nearly destroyed the village his brother fought so hard to keep safe. He couldn't bring to forgive himself for his mistakes in the last war. He had been a fool. It's not that Sasuke didn't firmly believe that Konoha deserved to be punished for all their crimes, they did deserve it. The village of the Hidden Leaf needed to make reformations, and Sasuke hoped that Naruto would be the man to bring these changes to the Leaf. Maybe then, he would be able to live a life in the village, like Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura had wanted him to. Perhaps, he could restore his clan as he had hoped when he was younger.

He remembered Sakura had begged him to stay, and as a last resource, she asked to leave with him. But he had rejected her once more. This time his intentions weren't to hurt her like the many times he had rejected her in the past. He just needed time for himself to come to terms with his actions. Sasuke often contemplated the possibility of settling down with her. Not because he was in love with her like she would hope for, but because he knew that she was the only woman in Konoha willing to be with him. After all, he had been labeled a traitor in more times than he cared to count. Also, the prospect of courting a woman seemed tedious and frustrating. He wasn't good with emotions, much less with words. With Sakura, he wouldn't have to go to such extents because she loved him and always waited for him. And if he was honest with himself, he cared for her. Yes, Sasuke would give her what she wanted, and with that, he would restore his clan.

"What are you thinking about, Sasuke-kun?" He heard a female voice interrupt his musing.

"Hn."

He didn't say a word and she didn't ask him a second time; she knew better not to. It's not that Sasuke would hurt her if she asked again, but she knew he wouldn't answer her. He never did.

"Will you be staying here?" She asked.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Uzumaki Karin had been a good teammate and friend. There wasn't many things Sasuke was grateful for, but team Taka was one of them. They had been loyal to him and followed his lead, without questioning him, until he accomplished his goals. They fought alongside with him and never once did they attempt to leave him. Karin was, perhaps, the most loyal of them all. Although, he knew her reasons for staying loyal to him were selfish. She had been in love with him, and all her loyalty and devotion was with one goal in mind, to gain Sasuke's love and attention. Sasuke knew this, but he didn't care because he, too, was selfish. She agreed because she was in love with him, unlike him, that only sought her for her abilities. He needed her, so he took advantage of her affection for him.

"Sasuke, why are you here? I haven't seen you in a while." She asked.

Karin didn't love him anymore, of that he was certain. This knowledge gave him peace of mind. He had felt guilt for the way he had treated her in the past, of course is not like he would apologize to her, but he often found himself wanting to take back everything he did to her. Just like he wished he could take back everything he did to Sakura and Naruto.

"Where is the rest of team Taka?" He didn't bother answering her question. She had expected it.

"I only know of Suigetsu." She said walking toward the small kitchen in the hideout. "Last I saw him, he was fine."

She lived in one of Orochimaru's hideout now, where she performed experiments. It used to be Kabuto's lab, but now that he was no longer around, she owned it. This was the second time Sasuke crashed at her "place" for the night, and he hoped it'd also be the last time.

"Hn"

"I don't have any tomatoes, but I do have zucchini. Is that okay?"

"That's fine"

With that, Karin resumed her cooking. He observed her from where he was seated, and for a brief moment he contemplated the idea of been married. Is this how it would be with Sakura? Would she know that he liked tomatoes with everything he ate? Would she understand when he didn't wish to talk or when he was done with a subject like Karin did?

What about him? How much did he know about Sakura, other than her undying love for him? Just like she had no idea of who he was, he realized he had no idea of who she was. In the past, when they were barely Genin, Sakura had been annoying, but had she changed? Was she any different now? How would he feel about her? Would he come to like her or would he become annoyed by her once more? Only time would tell.

"Is Uchiha Sasuke checking me out?" She turned to him with a smirk.

For a moment, he could see the same spark in her eyes he had seen years ago, but just like that it was gone.

"No"

"Thought so" This time when she looked at him she smiled warmly. "Anyways, I'm not the greatest cook, but I did try my best. Enjoy" She said as she placed a bowl of rice and a plate of fried fish with zucchini before him.

"Hn"

When they had finished eating, Karin offered him blankets for the night. She then retired to her lab without another word. He was grateful for the solitude, the least he wanted was for Karin to be pestering him with questions before going to sleep. He never slept more than two hours due to his reoccurring nightmares. His sins haunted him in dreams. So instead, he lie down thinking about his Genin days in Konoha until he drifted to a restless sleep.

* * *

 _ **Seven days later…**_

To say Hatake Kakashi was worried was an understatement, Hyūga Hinata was supposed to be back to the Village of the Hidden Leaf four days ago. Her mission was a simple solo D-rank that did not require her to engage in combat. She wasn't going to be away from the village for too long nor was she too far away. So what had happened to her? The possible answer scared him a little. He feared that she had used the mission to leave the village.

He should have seen it. The girl was broken and desperate to get away from Konoha. He thought he had convinced her to give up the crazy idea to leave the village, so instead he gave her a mission that would allow her to be away for a few days. Thinking that perhaps this would be enough for her, but it seemed he was wrong. _I should have seen it._

"Hokage-sama" Said the ANBU after appearing before Kakashi.

"Ah, you're back." He said almost hopeful. "Any news?"

"Yes."

"Very well, report."

"According to the leader of the village she completed her mission five days ago and then she left the village."

 _Damn it!_ "I see." He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the steps to take next. "Go get Hiashi, I need to have a word with him."

"Hai!" And with that the ANBU disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi was tired; he dreaded the reunion with the Hyūga clan's leader. _Well it has to be done._

"Hokage-sama" Greeted the ANBU minutes later. "Hiashi-sama is here." The door to his office opened and the patriarch made his way in.

"Thank you, you can leave now." He waited for the ANBU to leave before addressing the patriarch.

"Hiashi-sama"

"Hokage-sama"

"We have new information about your daughter's whereabouts."

"And?" Asked Hiashi as stoic as ever.

"According to ANBU, Hinata finished her mission five days ago. After which she left the village." Kakashi gave Hiashi a moment to process the information before continuing. "I believe you'd want to send a search party for your daughter."

"I do." Hiashi said. His feelings never betrayed his face. However, Kakashi noticed something was bothering him.

"You know why she left." It wasn't a question, but Hiashi still answered it.

"I believe I have an idea why my daughter left, yes."

"Care sharing it? I need as much information if I am to send a party to track her and retrieve her."

 _ **(Memory)**_

" _I see." She said barely audible. He could see the tears forming in her eyes._

" _You've made a lot of improvement as a shinobi, and I am proud of that, Hinata. However, it is not enough. You are not strong enough to be the leader of the clan. Therefore, the elders and I have decided that Hanabi is better fit to be heiress."_

 _She didn't say anything for a while. What would she say to them? It's not like she could argue with them; she looked down to her feet, unmoving, and silent._

 _He left her there, to give her time to come to terms with the news. He hoped she understood and did not try to defy the council, for that would only bring her more sorrow._

 _ **(End of memory).**_

"So she is no longer the heiress of the clan." It was more of a statement than a question, yet once again, Hiashi answered.

"Yes"

"It seems like a good reason for her departure, but I believe there is more to it."

Hiashi furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, Hokage-sama?"

"There has to be another reason why she left the village." Kakashi clarified.

"I believe so too. Hinata was happy being a shinobi. After she came to terms with her situation, she began supporting Hanabi as new heiress."

"It seemed she no longer had a reason to stay in the village." Kakashi concluded.

"I believe so too."

To Kakashi, it still didn't make sense, at least not enough sense for the former heiress to leave the Hidden Leaf. Hyūga Hinata was loved among the rookie 12. Leaving the village because she was no longer the heiress of her clan did not seem like something she would do.

"Very well, I will start preparations for the search team. You're dismissed." Kakashi concluded.

"Hokage-sama" Hiashi addressed him before leaving. "May I know who do you intend to send after my daughter?"

"Of course, I will be sending Shino, Kiba, and Naru…"

"No." Hiashi interrupted him. " Forgive me Hokage-sama, but do not send Naruto." He said firmly.

"Naruto is a skilled shinobi and would want to help retrieve Hinata." Kakashi said frowning, not quite understanding. "He is also a good friend of hers."

"I know that he is a skilled shinobi, perhaps the best we have. However, I refuse his help."

"He is the reason why she left, isn't it?" Hiashi did not confirm it nor did he deny it. "He never gave her a response to her declaration of love, am I right?" Again, Hiashi didn't say anything, which only confirmed Kakashi's suspicions.

"Very well, I will send Shikamaru instead."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Hiashi said and bowed before leaving the Hokage's office.

If the Hokage hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed it, but he didn't. Kakashi had seen it. Behind the impenetrable stoic mask of the Hyūga patriarch, was the ghost of a small smile. It had lasted only a second, but nothing escaped the eyes of the copy-nin.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello guys! Oh my God, I am so honored and super grateful for all your support. Your reviews and follows make me so happy, I think I'm going to explode. I'm excited to see you like the story! I promise it'll only get better from here on. I know these chapters were a little boring, but they are important for the development of the story.

 _Answering Reviews:_

Finch Swoop: Thank you so much for your review! Ah, yes! I did place a scene in the prologue that takes place in the future. I did it because I feel like that particular scene is very important.

I'll see you all next week!


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _Destiny is a good thing to accept_

 _When it's going your way_

 _When it isn't, don't call it destiny;_

 _Call it injustice, treachery, or simple bad luck_

 _Joseph Heller_

…

The young inn keeper was a small woman with dark brown hair and honey eyes. The young woman was friendly and polite, but perhaps too talkative for Hinata's liking. In a matter of a couple minute, she had inquired about five different topics and all of them too personal to answer. Hinata was becoming uncomfortable with every passing minute. Why were women so talkative and prone to gossip? Hinata had never being the kind of girl to gossip or question other people's life. It was not something she cared about. She concluded that if she liked to keep her life private, so did others. Therefore, the young woman's interrogation was starting to bother her.

After giving Hinata the keys to her room, the young woman offered to take Hinata to the room. Hinata had wanted to decline, but she didn't want to be rude, so she allowed the young woman to walk her to the room. Hinata had requested for a room with a private bathroom. The only room with a bathroom was surprisingly available, and for that Hinata was grateful. After spending five days in the woods, she wanted to take a proper shower and privately. The young woman informed her that dinner would be ready in an hour if she desired to eat something before resting and breakfast was served at 9 in the morning. After bowing in appreciation, Hinata closed the door without saying a word to the woman to prevent another round of uncomfortable questions. Hinata decided she would skip dinner tonight, opting for going to bed early.

Ever since she left after her mission, she had been trying to keep a good distance from Konoha. She knew that once they discovered she wasn't coming back to the village they would send a search team after her. She had done everything she could to cover her tracks, but she knew Kiba and Shino would be able to discover them in little time, and it was certain they would be the ones the Hokage sent to search for her. After all, they were her teammates, the only ones to know her well.

Therefore, she covered long distances for hours during the day with very little rest. She never failed to cover her tracks carefully, and slept less than five hours at night. But tonight, she would indulge herself and sleep for more than hours than was normal. Yes, she would definitely rest well tonight.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke didn't like the young inn keeper. The young woman might be polite, but her blatant flirtatious ways were making him uneasy. One would think Sasuke would be used to women throwing themselves at him by now, but the truth was that it always bothered him. It's not like he initiated conversation or gave them reasons to flirt with him. He always blatantly ignored them, but they never seemed to understand his uninterest.

"The only room with a bathroom was rented two hours ago." She had said. "But you are always welcome to come stay with me. My room has a private bathroom and a small kitchen" She blushed a little and gave him a sweet smile. "And you don't have to pay a thing."

"No. I'll rent another room."

"Very well then." She had said a little disappointed.

After paying the fare for the room he declined her offer to take him to his room. He took his leave and settled in his room, cursing whoever had rented the private room before him. He then headed to the common bathrooms to clean up. They were empty, and he thanked the gods for that. Not trusting the inn keeper, Sasuke casted a set of genjutsu, in case she had the idea to spy on him. After a long shower, he headed back to his room, and after inspecting his bedroom for possible fangirls or rogue ninja's looking for his head, he settled in bed to rest for the night. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for long, so whatever time he could get he'd be satisfied with it.

* * *

"Did you find anything Shino?" Kiba asked his friend.

"It seems she tried to cover her tracks." The stoic shinobi answered.

"Can we uncover them?" Kiba asked.

"It'll take time, but yes."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru had been sitting under a tree while his friends did the job. He was too lazy for that, and besides, that wasn't his area of expertise.

After the Sixth Hokage had informed them about Hinata's disappearance, they set out to search for her. They had been tracking her for a day and they had found very little information about her whereabouts. The best they had discovered was Hinata's attempt to cover her tracks. There was no doubt she had improved her skills. Shikamaru expected the team would be able to track her easily. Yet, it was becoming harder than he expected, which only meant it would be a 'troublesome' mission.

"This is Naruto's fault!" Kiba suddenly said becoming agitated. "If he would have done something, instead of pretending he didn't remember Hinata's confession, she wouldn't be gone."

They knew Naruto had been avoiding the "confession" for years. When they had asked him why he didn't give Hinata an answer Naruto had said he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Apparently, he thought that by keeping silent he would spare her more suffering, but it was doing the complete opposite. Shino and Kiba had noticed how their friend became more withdrawn and depressed throughout the years that followed after the war. They knew she was hurting, but they couldn't do anything about it. Kiba had tried to convince Naruto by means of violence to tell Hinata how he felt and give her an answer, but he failed miserably. The blond refuse to do it.

"Blaming Naruto won't bring Hinata back." concluded Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru is right." Shino agreed. "Let's get to work."

Kiba scolded at his friends but returned to the task at hands. After all, they were right, their priority was to find Hinata.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was never taken by surprise. Very little things caused him curiosity, so when he saw the woman sitting a few tables from him, he didn't think much of it. That was until something made her glance to his general direction and he was able to see those pale lavender eyes. He knew those eyes; he had seen them during the years he lived in Konoha. Those were the eyes of the Hyūgas.

The second time she glanced to his general direction, he not only confirmed she was indeed a Hyūga, but she was definitely a member of the main house. And if his memory didn't fail him, she was the heiress of the Hyūga clan, no other than Hyūga Hinata. He had seen her during his academy years when he lived in Konoha. She was a shy girl with absolutely no self-confidence. However, he mostly remembered seeing her after the war ended. Particularly in the hospital, helping Sakura with patients and other responsibilities. The first time had been when she came over to his room to bring him his medicines. He remembered she hadn't said a word, in fact, she didn't seem particularly interested in him like the majority of the Konoha female population. The next couple of times were after he was released from the hospital and placed in house arrest. She had volunteer to bring food for him a couple of times. She never said more than two words, and he didn't care to make conversation with her. However, none of that knowledge explained what the heiress of the Hyūga clan was doing here, in casual attire, enjoying breakfast while looking out the window without a care in the world.

It's not that shinobis weren't allowed to go on vacations if they so wished for, but members of prestigious clans did not travel alone. For as long as he had been watching her, he hadn't seen anyone with her. For the entire time she sat there, he had been looking around for any leaf shinobi, but no one ever came to join her.

To say that Sasuke was confused was an understatement. He honestly couldn't see why the heiress of the most prestigious clan in Konoha was doing here in this insignificant little village, on what seemed like a vacation of some sort. Was she on a solo mission? Did she come here as a Konoha representative? And if so why? None of it made sense because this village had nothing interesting to offer Konoha, and they surely did not need assistance from the village of the Hidden Leaf. Luckily, this village was one on the few that didn't suffer repercussions after the war. The more he pondered on the situation the more lost he felt. Nothing was normal or acceptable unless… unless she had run away. But why? What could make the heiress of the Hyūga clan want to run away from Konoha? What had she done? If she had done anything at all. There was only one way to find out, and though he didn't like it, he couldn't think of another way. He needed to make sure the village was safe. He had to do this, not for himself nor Konoha, but for his brother. For Itachi he would do it.

Finishing his tea, Sasuke placed a few coins on the table to pay for his breakfast, and followed the Hyūga girl outside the inn into the village town. He kept a safe distance at all time, masking his chakra and hiding in the shadows. He couldn't risk being seen, one slip and the Byakugan princess would be able to see him. He didn't know the Hyūga girl personally, but he knew who she was. She had been in the Academy with him when he was little, and she was part of the rookie nine. She had qualified for the chunin exams the same year as him, just like her cousin Hyūga Neji. She might not be the strongest out of the rookie 9, but she was certainly a skillful shinobi. She had to be one if she was a jounin, and he knew she had been promoted to jounin after the war. The dobe had told him on one occasion. In fact, if he remembered well, he believed she had a huge crush on Naruto. He had seen her turning red like ripe tomato on several occasions and always after seeing the dobe. Yet, she was here, enjoying a stroll to town and taking in the scenery like a tourist.

 _Women are ridiculous._

After following the Hyūga heiress around town for two hours, while she did her little shopping and enjoyed the view, Sasuke found himself following her to the inn. He concluded that the heiress was not here on a mission. That was easy to see, she was not only alone, but while she did her little shopping she took her sweet time. And although, she had her guard up, it seemed as if she was scared and hiding from someone. This knowledge lead him to take a new step.

* * *

Stepping inside the shower, Hinata allowed the warm water to fall on her naked body. It felt comforting, and she made sure to enjoy it knowing too well this might be the last time in a long while she would be able to indulge in something as simple as a hot shower. After cleaning up she got dressed and ate a bento box for lunch. She then, proceeded to do the check out and continued her journey to the next village.

Hinata travelled at fast speed. Her senses were always on high alert, and she found herself using her blood line in more than one occasion, just to make sure she wasn't being followed by anyone. She hadn't seen anything suspicious, but she was certain the Sixth Hokage would send a search team to track her. If that was the case, she had to hurry up before they caught up to her. She was sure her teammates would be part of it, and Kiba and Shino were not just good trackers; they were much faster than her.

 _I'm sorry Shino-kun, Kiba-kun. I wish things were different._

* * *

He was officially losing his mind. There was no logical explanation for what he was doing. He had been following the Hyūga heiress for a whole day now, and though he hadn't seen anything abnormal yet, he noticed she was on high alert. Always checking for threats and possible pursuers. In more than one occasion, Sasuke had to hide among the trees because she would constantly use her byakugan to check her surroundings. Those seeing eyes wouldn't miss him for a bit if he made a wrong move, so he kept a larger distance and hid among the shadows.

The day before, he had sent Naruto a note requesting information about Hinata, without giving information on their whereabouts. He had thought about sending it to Kakashi, but he opted not to. If nothing was abnormal with the Hyūga's little trip to the small insignificant village, he didn't want his former sensei to think he was interested in the heiress. Knowing that pervert, that was what he'd most likely think of first. So he had sent it to Naruto, and hoped he was discreet.

 _The things you are making me do, Hyūga._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello! Once again, thank you for your kind reviews and your support. They make me happy!

I updated a day before because I won't be able to update if I don't do it now. I will be spending time with family and helping my aunt and mother to get everything set up for New Year's Eve. So yay! You got this chapter a day before lol.

This chapter was a little harder to write. I remember rewriting it at least two times, before I settled for this version. I'm not super happy about it, but I like it. It is a little fast passed because I honestly didn't feel like dragging their encounter. I think I've covered most of what needs to be covered for the development of the story.

Writing Sasuke is the hardest thing I've ever done, and in all honesty, that's why it took me so long writing a SasuHina fic. So please, if you find him ooc, let me know. I appreciate constructive criticism.

Answer to reviews:

Psycho-schlemiel: Hi! Wow, thank you so much for reading my story! I feel honored you decided to give this fic a chance (especially when you're not really a SasuHina fan), and that you liked it so far. I hope I don't disappoint. I try to portray the characters as realistic to their personalities as I can. But feel free to call me out if you feel like I'm not doing a good job at it.

Munchiedi: Ah! Thank you! I am so happy you like it so far. The prologue takes place in the future. So that one scene hasn't happened yet, but it will happen. You will understand how he was able to retrieve her after this chapter.

DAngel7: Thank you! I'm so happy you are liking this story. You will understand what's happening very soon. In fact, this chapter should give you an idea of what route this story will take.

See you next week!


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _Death hangs over you,_

 _While you live,_

 _While it is in your power,_

 _Be good_

 _Marcus Aurelius_

Hinata was being followed. She had known for a while now. Her pursuer was keeping a good distance from her, which only proved he knew she was a Hyūga. The person most likely understood the mechanisms of how her blood limit worked.

At some point, she had used her Byakugan a few times to check the perimeter, and although she hadn't seen the person's face, she did see a shadow belonging to someone. She had no doubt that whoever was following her it wasn't a Leaf Shinobi. Had it being a shinobi from Konoha, they would have showed up before her from the very beginning, but the person had been hiding among the shadows for hours while still following her.

Hinata knew it couldn't be someone from a neighboring village either. Konoha and the rest of the other villages had signed an agreement, a peace treaty, that guaranteed and promoted good relationships among each other. It was signed after the war, where every single one of the villages fought alongside to save the shinobi world from Madara. That peace treaty foreboded villages from attacking one another, which meant that Hinata's pursuer was most likely a rouge nin. But why were they taking so long to attack her? Were they waiting for reinforcements? If that was the case, she didn't want to find out.

Hinata knew that if she wanted to discover her pursuer, she had to come with a plan. But what? She had searched the perimeter in more than one occasion, and every time she had failed to see who they were. Was it possible that the person knew of her blind spot? Seeing that she had no other option, she came to a stop. It was better to confront them now than to wait for the reinforcements to arrive. She could handle a one on one fight, but not an ambush.

"W-who's there?" She mentally cursed her stutter. She had wanted to sound more confident and threating. "Come out!"

After a few moments of absolute and nerve-wracking silence, she caught movements from the shadows. Holding her breath, she waited for whoever it was to show themselves. The figure of a young man emerged. Hinata wasn't sure what she had expected to see emerging from the shadows, but it wasn't this person. Of all the people in the world it had to be him to find her.

"Sasuke-san" She gasped.

"Hyūga Hinata" He said without a hint of emotion.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here?" Wide lavender eyes stared back at mismatched eyes, one onyx and one purple grey.

"I could ask you the same thing."

The silence that followed was almost deafening. Neither said anything; neither moved. Understanding he was not going to say anything, Hinata took the initiative.

"I… I am on a m-mission" She lied and prayed he hadn't noticed.

"What kind of mission?"

"I-it's c-c-classified."

"Hn"

A second silence followed, but this one was much shorter; this time it was Sasuke that broke it.

"Where were you going?"

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun, but I c-cannot t-tell y-you." She said looking down, avoiding his piercing eyes. "B-besides, I am in a h-hurry."

"Are you?" He smirked remembering how she had taken her sweet time while shopping at the previous town.

"Y-yes" She said raising her head to look at him through her bangs; she was surprised to see him smirking.

"Hn"

In what seemed like a fraction of seconds, Sasuke had lunged toward Hinata, and in a swift movement she couldn't even see, he held his sword against her neck. Hinata squealed.

"Do not lie to me, Hyūga!" Sasuke seethed. "Where are you going?"

"I… I… I…" Hinata looked at him terrified. Was he going to kill her? She didn't know, but the dark aura he emanated was suffocating her.

"Spit it out!" He demanded.

"I…" Hinata tried not to focus on the man before her. She could see the killing intent written in his eyes, and she started to fear for her life. "I…"

It came to her attention that she no longer could feel her legs or arms, and her vision became blurry. _Am I dying?_

The last thing she saw before losing consciousness were spinning tomoe.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later.**_

"Kakashi-sensei!"

 _What on earth…_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted a second time barging inside the Hokage's office.

The Sixth Hokage rubbed his temples and sighed in exhaustion. Whatever it was that Naruto wanted, he was certain it would give him a headache.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei" he said gasping. "Where is Hinata-chan and why is Sasuke-teme asking about her?"

Hatake Kakashi looked at his former student with a look of confusion. _Hinata and Sasuke? Why on earth is Sasuke asking questions about the former heiress? Did he find her? Is she with him? Had they eloped together? No that's absurd! This is not one of those icha icha stories._

"I'm waiting" Naruto said anxiously snapping Kakashi from his reverie.

Taking a minute to gather his thoughts, the Sixth Hokage addressed the future Hokage.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Naruto-kun."

"Don't act like you don't know!" Naruto shouted making Kakashi sigh in defeat.

"Hinata-chan is on a mission." He figured it was best to avoid telling Naruto the truth. "And as for your last question, I don't have an answer to that."

"Are you sure you're not lying!?" Naruto gave him an incredulous look.

"I am positive."

"I don't know. It's kind of weird that Sasuke is asking about her."

"May I see the note?" Kakashi said extending his arm expectantly.

After a few seconds of considering whether or not to give the note to his former sensei, Naruto comply.

"Ah, I see" Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. He folded the note after reading it and gave it back to Naruto. "You should give him an answer as soon as possible. Also, keep me updated." He said dismissing Naruto with his hand.

"That's it!?" Naruto gaped at him "You're not even curious as to why he asked about her?"

Kakashi was curious, but he wasn't about to tell him that. "What's there to be curious about? What's so strange about a young man asking about a young woman?" He said innocently.

"I don't know! The fact that he wants to know about her it's weird." Naruto frowned.

"Perhaps he finds her attractive?" Kakashi teased, but decided to add something else at Naruto's death glare. "Or perhaps he is just curious?"

Naruto didn't like the look on his former sensei's face... Or more like half his face.

 _Could it be that Sasuke likes her?_

Naruto tried to dismiss that thought, it was almost laughable to think Sasuke would like someone.

"What will you say?" Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"I don't know." Naruto pouted like a petulant child and the Copy-nin wondered how on earth was this boy becoming Hokage soon. "Hinata-chan is my friend, but there isn't much I know about her."

"Let's see, you could start by saying that she is no longer the heiress of the Hyūga clan."

"WHAT!?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Naruto, you really have to stop screaming everything."

"When did this happen sensei?"

"I was informed a few days ago."

"She must be really sad." Naruto said gloomily.

"Let's focus on answering Sasuke's note first."

"Right" Naruto said "What else?"

"Well, you could say that Hinata is a great kunoichi, and…" Kakashi paused for a moment and studied Naruto's confused expression before continuing. "You really don't know anything about her do you?" Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"Eh… No, not really?" Naruto didn't like where this conversation with his former sensei was heading. It sounded like Kakashi knew something he didn't.

"Just tell him whatever you want." Kakashi said giving up.

"Eh!?" Naruto scratched his head. "I guess... This will be hard. Do you really think I should tell him she is no longer the heiress of the clan?"

"You don't have to tell him if you don't want to."

"Hai..."

"Have a good day, Naruto-kun." Kakashi said smiling under his mask and dismissed him.

"Thanks sensei! Bye." And with a wave he left the Hokage's office.

The sixth Hokage knew precisely what he was doing. If he knew his former student well, things would go according to the plan he had been formulating during his conversation with the future Hokage. He had seen Naruto's expression to his earlier comments, and the Kyuubi's vessel had not liked what he had said. If the Sixth Hokage knew Naruto well, his former student would most likely not tell Sasuke anything about Hinata. Even though the future Hokage didn't have feelings for the former heiress, Sasuke was his rival. Naruto wouldn't give Sasuke any information willingly. Not because Naruto was jealous, but because Hyūga Hinata was the only girl that had ever loved him genuinely, unlike the rest of the female population in Konoha that dreamed of marrying Sasuke. It's not like Naruto didn't want her to be happy, Kakashi was sure Naruto did want her happiness. However, the Hokage doubted he'd want it to be his childhood rival.

Hatake Kakashi knew these things, or at least he hoped he did. If he was right, and he was almost sure he was, Naruto wouldn't give Sasuke any reliable information. Now, Uchiha Sasuke was another world entirely. Kakashi hoped that Naruto's lack of information would prompt the former Avenger to come back bringing Hinata with him. Sasuke didn't trust people; he was the best example as to why it was difficult to trust them. The Uchiha had betrayed his village and tried to annihilate their people. If the Sixth Hokage knew his former students like he thought he did, his plan would be successful in the end.

Calling an ANBU, Kakashi asked them to send a message to Hinata's search team.

"Tell them to come back. The search is no longer necessary."

"Hai!" The ANBU said and disappeared.

It was a risky move, for Sasuke could always decide to let her go and continue with his travels. But if Hatake Kakashi knew the former avenger, the last Uchiha would return to Konoha with Hinata.

 _Do not disappointment me, Sasuke._

* * *

 _Where am I?_

Opening her eyes, Hinata was met with darkness. Whatever this dark place was, it felt moist, and it smelled like dirt and humidity. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping, but it felt like an awful lot. Her body felt rested but sore. She was hungry, so much she thought she would starve. When was the last time she had something to eat? She reminded herself that it wasn't important. What she needed to find out was her location, and how did she get here.

Suddenly, she remembered her encounter with the Uchiha. Did Konoha send him to retrieve her? She didn't think her village would go to such extremes for her, but it was a possibility she could not disregard yet. Where was he now? Activating her byakugan, she looked around, assessing her surroundings. She was in what seemed like the inside of a cave. The place was dark, but in the distance, she could perceive what looked like the faintest of illumination, but just when she was getting ready to investigate where was the light coming from, she heard someone approaching her. Getting into a fighting stance, she waited for her pursuer.

"Hyūga" Said a familiar voice.

"W-where a-are we?" She asked nervously when she found the Uchiha, but didn't leave her fighting stance.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked uninterested. "We are inside a cave."

"T-that m-much is o-obvious, b-b-but _where_?" She said blushing faintly.

"Hn"

She knew he had noticed her fighting stance, but didn't care to acknowledge it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked coldly.

For a moment she blinked at him owlishly. Of all the things he could have said, this was not what she expected.

He had sat on the floor across from her as if he didn't care she was ready for a fight. As if he knew with a certainty that she wouldn't be able to hurt him, not because she wouldn't actually attempt to do it, but because it was obvious she was below him in strength, speed, and skill. And Hinata could attest to that.

Hinata felt ill as realization came over her. There was no way she'd be able to win a fight against the Uchiha. He could obliterate her if he wanted to. Understanding her situation, she relaxed a bit and took a sit across from him. If she wanted to escape she would have to change her strategy.

"Y-yes" she finally answered and was thankful her stomach didn't growl in anticipation. She didn't need the embarrassment.

"Hn" He said handing her a bento box.

"A-arigato, Sasuke-san" She whispered bowing slightly.

They ate in silence. Neither one of them attempted a conversation. The silence would be deafening if it wasn't for the noises they made eating. Hinata had wanted to know what would happen next, what was he going to do to her, why were they hiding in a cave and not on their way back to Konoha like she had feared they would be, but she dismissed the idea.

It occurred to her that, perhaps, Uchiha Sasuke had not being sent to search for her, and that he had only found her by chance. How unlucky could she be!? Of all people, she had to encounter the Uchiha, one of the most powerful shinobis in history.

"We will wait here." He said making her jump.

"W-wait for w-what?" She asked attempting to look at him.

"For Naruto."

She looked at him with eyes wide as saucers. "W-waiting f-for h-h-him?"

"I'm waiting..." He looked at her intently, making her feel uneasy. "For his note"

At his revelation, she relaxed a little, but not enough. She waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't say anything else she asked him about the note.

"I requested information" He had said.

"A-about w-what?"

"You."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello guys! Again, thank you all so much for your reviews and follows!

I don't know how many times I've edited this chapter, but this is the final version. It didn't turn exactly how I wanted it, but it's decent enough.

I am taking Sasuke and Hinata's encounter slowly because writing Sasuke is hella hard, and I don't want to rush him. Rushed Sasuke always sounds ooc to me, and I am trying to avoid that as much as possible. Just so you know, this story is a slow burn.

Answer to reviews:

DAngel7: I wish could tell you, but I would be ruining the story for you. Don't worry, soon you'll begin to understand Hinata's reasons. Although, I did mention her reasons on the first chapter.

LB Cat: I'm glad you like it so far. I love Naruto to the moon and back, and though I was cheering for Hinata the whole way and wanted her to be with Naruto in canon, I didn't like how their relationship came to be. I feel like the way Naruto 'realized' he loved her in canon was… forced. Having said that, SasuHina is still my otp.

See you guys next week!


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

 **WARNING:** Self harm and suicide are themes you will find in this chapter. You will find it after the scene with the hokage. If you don't feel comfortable reading it, please don't! However, if you still want to know what happened you can PM me and I will gladly fill you in.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _But in the end,_

 _Is only a passing thing,_

 _This shadow._

 _Even darkness must pass._

 _A new day will come._

 _J.R.R. Tolkien_

 _..._

 _Me?_

Lavender eyes stared back at mismatch eyes. Hinata wasn't sure if she heard him right. Did he say he requested information about her? But why? Nothing made sense. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't making any sense. Why would he want to know about her? No matter how she looked at it, she couldn't find a reason why he would be interested in her.

"Hyūga" He said interrupting her thoughts with the command only Uchiha Sasuke could muster "Breathe or you will faint again."

 _Did he say again? Oh no!_

Realization washed over her. She had fainted before, and that's how she woke up in a cave. He probably had to bring her here, perhaps by carrying her. At the image of Sasuke carrying her around, she blushed profusely. How embarrassing to be carried by the stoic Uchiha, and all because she had been afraid of him and started hyperventilating. She was kunoichi for crying out loud! She was supposed to be brave in the face of danger. Besides, it wasn't like the Uchiha would hurt her. He had been restored in Konoha, and as far as she knew he wasn't in a killing rampage. Yes, it was better to prevent another shameful faint episode in the presence of the former Avenger.

After a few minutes of intense concentration on her part, she began to breathe and exhale slowly, forcing her body to relax.

"W-why?" She asked once she felt more calm. The words came a whisper but he heard her.

"Where were you going?" He retorted.

"Y-you didn't a-answer m-my question."

"Neither did you."

The Uchiha was right. She hadn't been able to answer his question before because she fainted. If she wanted answers from the former avenger, she would have to cooperate.

"T-to a v-village." She said nervously.

"Which one?"

"T-the one e-east west f-from here."

The Uchiha frowned. "Why?"

"I a-already t-told y-you. I am on a m-mission." She said trying to sound more convincing.

"You're lying." He said as he studied her face carefully, which only helped to increase her blush. "What did you do?"

She looked at him quizzically. "I… I d-don't u-understand."

"Hn." He stood up dusting off his pants before walking away from the heiress. "Sleep" He commanded.

She lie down obeying his command. He was a man that imposed respect and fear. Hinata wasn't sure she felt safe to sleep with the Uchiha around. It's not like he was an enemy, and she knew that; Uchiha Sasuke had been granted pardon by the Konoha and neighboring villages thanks to Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura's testimony during his trial. Hinata had seen his friends stress over his possible fate for months, for they knew he had being an enemy and deserved execution. However, they had managed to get him pardoned and a year of house arrest as punishment. She remembered bringing him food a few times as part of an arrangement with the Sixth Hokage, yet she had never said more than two or three words to the Uchiha.

"S-sasuke-san" She muttered.

"Hn?"

"Y-you d-didn't answer my q-question."

"Sleep." He said with a finality Hinata didn't dare to challenge.

There was no room for argument with the former Avenger, so without another word, Hinata closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip into a restless sleep.

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later.**_

Uchiha Sasuke was tired of playing babysitter. They had been staying in the same cave for days now, waiting on Naruto's response. He never told her why he brought her here. When she had asked, he told her she would know soon. He observed that she grew anxious with the days, always expecting, always fearful, always nervous. He knew she was hiding something, but what was it? He had tried asking her the first day, and though she had answered, her responses were vague without much information, so he instantly knew she was lying. He knew he wouldn't get anything from her, so he would wait for Naruto's word. Hopefully, he would then get a better idea of what to do with the Hyuga.

Sasuke looked at the girl across from him eating. She looked restless. He suspected she had been crying at night. The circles under her eyes were a prominent purple, and she had grown even more thin and pale. Of course, the latter could be blamed on him for not letting her out of the cave, but he couldn't risk her running away. Not like she would get too far, he knew very well he could catch up to her with blind eyes, but he didn't want to risk hurting her if it wasn't necessary.

She looked up at him expectantly. Sasuke knew she hoped he'd free her any minute, and he would, if Naruto's word did not implicate she was guilty of anything. As for now, he would keep her hostage. It was the least he could do to assure the village's safety.

 _I'm only doing this for you, Itachi._

He didn't care if this woman had done something to that corrupted village. Konoha deserved to be punished. If it wasn't for his brother's plea, and the love he held for that village, Sasuke wouldn't have done anything to stop the Hyūga. Hell! He wouldn't have helped save the village.

"I'm going outside." He informed her. She nodded slightly, but unlike other occasions she did not ask him if she could go out with him. She knew he wouldn't let her.

Sasuke walked outside and sat by a tree not too far from the cave. He began to consider his options. He knew he could be overreacting to this situation, but something in her eyes told him she had done something. It was the fear he saw in them, the desperation, as if she was hiding something crucial. But what was it?

It was then that he saw it. As if the Kamis had heard him, a toad with a note around his neck came close to him and sat only inches away from him. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"From Naruto" The toad had said.

He picked up the note with a curt nod and began to unfold it. Whatever information this note contained, it would decide the future of the Hyūga.

* * *

Rubbing his temples in an attempt to prevent a headache, Hatake Kakashi waited for the search team to arrive at his office after coming back from their "failed" mission. He knew a headache was due. Team 8, along with Shikamaru, wouldn't be happy to learn Hinata wasn't back yet. After all, the Hokage had said they had found her. And they did find her, but she wasn't in the village… At least not yet.

"Hokage-sama, the search team is here" informed an ANBU.

"Thank you, tell them to come in."

A few seconds later, the doors opened and three ninjas came inside the Hokage's office.

"Kiba. Shino. Shikamaru" The Hokage greeted.

"Hokage-sama" The three shinobis said in acknowledgement.

"Report"

"We had successfully uncovered Hinata's tracks, and we were tracking her until you called for the mission to be cancelled." Shikamaru informed.

"Very well Shikamaru, you all did well." The Hokage said smiling under his mask.

"Where is Hinata?" Kiba asked anxiously "And when can we see her?"

"About that… She is not here yet."

"What?" Kiba tensed.

"She is on her way to the village."

"Who is bringing her back?" Shino inquired

"That's not important."

"It is to me!" Kiba growled.

"I can understand that, Kiba." Kakashi said staring at the Inuzuka with disapproving eyes. "However, there is no need to worry."

For a moment, Kiba wanted to scream at the man before him. He was hurt and frustrated. Did the Sixth Hokage doubt they could bring Hinata back? Had he sent another search team to track her down? Did that mean he considered them failures? His pride was bruised, but instead of lashing out like he had wanted to he nodded his head.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kiba said leaving the office before he did or said something he'd regret later.

"You're dismissed" Kakashi said to the other two and they too left.

Kakashi sighed wondering if he had made the right decision.

* * *

"Hyūga"

"Y-yes?" She looked up at the Uchiha.

"We leave tomorrow morning."

"W-where t-to?" She asked sitting up straight by the sudden news.

"Konoha"

She gasped. _No, no, no!_

"There is nothing you can do to stop me from taking you back."

"W-why?" She said weakly. "I… I t-thought w-we were w-waiting on N-Naruto-kun's word."

"I was" He said crossing to the other side of the cave to start packing. "I got it today."

"W-what did h-he say?" She asked nervously.

"I have decided to take you back." He said ignoring her question.

What would she do? Hinata couldn't go back to Konoha. Not now that she was so close to be free from her past; not now that she was so far away from the hurt she felt every time she looked into those deep blue eyes; not now that she had abandoned and hurt those close to her heart; not now that she no longer had to worry with impressing a clan that never loved her; not now that she had rebelled against her clan.

Hinata knew what happened to those who betrayed the Hyūga clan. She had seen what they had done to Neji when he had rebelled against them and tried to kill her. She was only a child, but the memories were still fresh. The pain of seeing her nii-san in so much pain had hunted her for years. If she returned to Konoha, they would brand her with the seal. No, she couldn't go back to the village of the Hidden Leaf.

She would beg the former Avenger. She would kneel down in submission if it meant she wouldn't go back to Konoha.

"No… P-please S-Sasuke-san…" She begged kneeling down and bowing her head down till it touch the ground. Her eyes stung with tears. "D-don't t-t-take m-me back."

Hinata reached for his pants clutching to the fabric with strong hands. She forced herself to look at him with pleading eyes.

"P-please…" She sobbed unable to hold back her tears.

Her reaction took the former Avenger by surprise. He stiffen, but he didn't move.

"Why are you so afraid to go back, Hyūga?" He asked, holding back the desire to kick her off his leg.

She kept silent, unable to look him in the eyes. What was she supposed to tell him?

"You betrayed the village."

Wide lavender eyes stared back at him. It wasn't a question. This was a statement that indicated he was certain she had betrayed the village. This was it. She was sure the Uchiha wouldn't believe her if she denied his claim. How did she get into this situation? Why did he have to find her?

He was wrong. Hinata had never betrayed the village, but she had betrayed her clan. By running away from Konoha she had risked exposing the secrets of the Byakugan. If someone came for her eyes and succeeded, the secret would be out, putting in danger her clan. She had known this, but she was so desperate to get away from everything that caused her pain that she hadn't given it much thought. When she analyzed her situation before leaving the village of the Hidden Leaf, she didn't give the notion of betrayal a lot of thought. Yet again, she had never expected to get caught by the former Avenger. Therefore, if she went back to Konoha, she would be branded with the seal. After all, she had done the very thing she wasn't supposed to. She rebelled against the Hyūga clan by abandoning the village, and in essence the clan.

"Y-you w-won't b-b-believe me if I… if I d-denied it?"

He didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Hinata knew he would never believe her.

"Then so be it." She said with determined eyes.

If she couldn't escape the Uchiha by means of fighting him, she would do it by other means. Even if her only option was, perhaps, dishonorable.

In a moment of courage, Hinata stood up and took her kunai; giving a few deliberate steps back she sliced the kunai through her right wrist with force, and without any hesitation, she then sliced her left wrist as well.

 _Forgive me Neji-niisan, I know you would have wanted better for me. I have failed you… I tried._

With tears running down her cheeks, she reached for her neck ready to slice her jugular vein with the kunai. She wouldn't be sealed. She would end this now. She only hoped that the Avenger had enough common sense to burn her body so no one else took her eyes.

* * *

Everything happened so fast. She was fast. Sasuke hadn't expected that the frail heiress of the Hyūga clan would have such speed. He remembered her as a child. Weak and insecure; she wasn't particularly talented, unlike her cousin, Hyūga Neji. No, not this woman in front of him. And yet, she had managed to surprise him.

With eyes as wide as saucers, Sasuke had barely any time to understand what was happening. But once he saw her slice her left wrist and continue to her neck, he knew exactly what she was planning to do, and he was not going to allow her finish it. With the speed of lightning, Sasuke pinned her body to a wall, pressing his knee to her abdomen, and with his left shoulder he pinned her right arm, as he grabbed her right wrist forcefully with his only arm. Preventing her from using the kunai.

"Are you insane?" He seethed, crimson and purple eyes looking back at lavender eyes; his face barely inches away from hers.

"Let go of me!" She yelled trying to free herself from his hold but it was futile.

Sasuke didn't budge, he continued to keep his hold on her until her knees buckled in exhaustion, or perhaps, in defeat.

Lowering his arm, Sasuke wrapped it around her waist propping her up and forcing her to lay her head on his shoulder. He knew he had to do something to stop the bleeding before she lost any more blood and became weaker. He was not about to let this woman die, not until he found out what she had done. If he had any doubts before about her innocence, he had absolutely no doubts now. She was guilty of something, and he was going to find out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Once more, thank you for your kind reviews an follows. I'm happy you guys are liking this fic!

In case you guys are wondering, I based this fic after chapter 699 of the Manga.

From now on, I will be _updating_ this fic on **Friday at 12AM**. I changed the date because I feel like it is a lot easier for me, and more convenient for you guys. Now you get something to read during the weekend!

Also, I want to credit the amazing **_RiseDarkMoon_ **(Deviantart account) for allowing me to use one of her sasuhina drawings as the cover for this story.

See you guys next Friday!


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 _Hell is empty,_

 _And all the devils,_

 _Are here._

 _William Shakespeare_

...

Uchiha Sasuke wondered how did he get himself in this predicament. Ah yes, he had to keep that promise he silently made to his brother three years ago. It was Itachi's fault that he was now carrying an unconscious woman on his back, to a village he had not wanted to visit any time soon.

No, no it wasn't Itachi's fault, at least not entirely. It was the woman's fault for whatever deed she had done to betray the village. Because there was no way she hadn't betrayed the village. If she was innocent, she could have told him why she was heading to a village known to be visited by rogue ninjas. Had she not known that? If she was truly innocent, she could have explained why it looked like she was running away from someone, but she hadn't. Instead, she opted to attempt to take her life.

Now he was carrying the Hyūga over his back and heading back to the village of the Hidden Leaf. A place he detested. There were still many things he needed to make peace with first, before returning to Konoha. He only hoped that at his arrival he wouldn't have a problem with ANBU for bringing an unconscious heiress. The former Avenger didn't want to hurt her, nor did he want to place her under one of his powerful Genjutsu, but the Byakugan princess had tried to kill him when he was distracted. The woman refused to cooperate and he didn't have any other choice.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Stay here, Hyūga" He commanded her after placing her down on the floor. "I'm going to get bandages for those cuts."_

 _He had turned around to collect his pack, and while he was rummaging for bandages among his few belongings, he felt the spike of chakra. As he turned around to face her, she tried locking the chakra points in his arm. If it wasn't because the Uchiha's speed is impossible to rival, she would have accomplished it. But she didn't give up there, she then aimed for his heart; however, Sasuke was able to jump away and she missed._

" _What is your problem, Hyūga?" He hissed, Sharingan staring back at Byakugan._

" _I can't go back to the village, Sasuke-san!" She said with desperation in her voice._

" _Why not?" He frowned. She looked away, unable to make eye contact._

" _I... I p-promise, I h-haven't done anything w-wrong!" She pleaded, but Sasuke wasn't believing a word she was saying._

 _Realizing he wasn't believing her, Hinata tried to attack him one more time, but he evaded her with ease._

" _It doesn't seem that way, Hyūga." He said as he lunged toward her._

 _He kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying to the wall. She screamed in pain when she collided with the wall, the impact was so strong that she was forced to deactivate her Byakugan. Sasuke took the opportunity and lunged forward landing only a foot away from her. She glanced at him and a_ _s soon as her eyes had locked with his, he placed her under a strong Genjutsu she would be unable to break._

 **(End of Flashback)**

Taking a glance at the Hyūga unconscious on his back, the former avenger continued toward the gates of Konoha. He could see them now. The mere sight of them upset him. There was a reason why he had wanted to leave the village in the first place. He couldn't bring himself to forgive this place and their rotten council. He couldn't forget the horrors his clan, his father, his mother, and his beloved brother had to suffer at the hands of the village that was supposed to be their home. No, he couldn't forgive Konoha. Much less could he bring himself to love the village that was responsible for his losses; for his pain.

"Oi!" The guard in front of the gates greeted him. "Is that lady Hinata?" He asked concerned.

"Hn"

"What happen-" At that moment, the guard was interrupted by the arrival of an ANBU.

"Uchiha-san"

The former Avenger merely nodded.

"Hokage-sama is expecting you and Lady Hinata." The ANBU said "Please, follow me."

The Uchiha didn't seem perturbed; his face never betrayed any emotions. However, he was most certainly surprised the Hokage knew of his arrival.

 _Did Kakashi know I would bring the Hyūga with me?_

"Hn" He said as he followed the ANBU.

* * *

Did Hatake Kakashi think his plan would work? No, not really. He just hoped he knew his former student enough, and apparently, he did. The Sixth Hokage was proud of his little plan and how smoothly it had worked out. He wasn't called a prodigy for nothing.

He had sent an ANBU every single day after his conversation with Naruto, to check the perimeter outside of the village. They would stay on guard with the sole purpose of informing him when Sasuke came back with the former heiress. This morning, an ANBU had informed him that Uchiha Sasuke was on his way to the village, and it seemed that he brought an unconscious Hyūga Hinata with him. This had worried the Sixth Hokage. He desperately hoped his former student hadn't severely injured the former heiress. The copy-nin decided to wait until he saw them for himself before jumping into conclusions. He was not going to make a scene. So, he had told the ANBU to keep watch at the Konoha gates and lead them to his office once they arrived.

"Hokage-sama" The ANBU announced "Uchiha-san is here with lady Hinata."

"Thank you, let him come in"

With an unconscious Hinata on his back, Uchiha Sasuke entered the office of the Hokage. Kakashi noticed he looked slightly different. Sasuke's hair was longer and he wore a headband and a poncho. However, his face... held the same perpetual scowl he remembered.

"Kakashi" The Uchiha said without any formalities.

"Sasuke" The Hokage said nodding toward the unconscious heiress on his back. "I see you brought Hinata-chan."

"Hn"

"What happened to her?"

"I had to place her under a genjutsu"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Was it necessary? I trust that you didn't hurt her."

"I didn't hurt her." The former Avenger confirmed "But I think she should be seen by a medical-nin. She tried to take her life."

"What?" Kakashi looked back at the former Avenger incredulously. When Sasuke didn't elaborate the Hokage addressed the ANBU. "Take her to Sakura, and stay there until she gives you Hinata's complete evaluation. Also, bring with you another ANBU to keep an eye on her until I have informed Hiashi about her return."

"Hai"

"Before you do that" The Uchiha motioned to the ANBU "Let me break the genjutsu"

After placing the heiress carefully on the ANBU's arms, the Uchiha proceeded to remove her from the genjutsu.

"She will wake up in an hour." Sasuke informed.

"You can go now" Kakashi said dismissing the ANBU.

"Hai!" The ANBU said leaving the two of them alone.

"Sasuke, thank you for bringing Hinata-chan back to the village." Kakashi begins to say. "I am..."

"What did she do?" The Uchiha cut him.

"Pardon me?"

"She was desperate to get away from the village" Sasuke noted "So desperate that she tried to take her life. I think is only fair that you tell me what happened."

"Ah, I see" Kakashi said studying Sasuke's emotionless face. "Why do you care, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm not in the mood for games, _Kakashi_." The Uchiha glowered.

"Alright" He said smiling underneath his mask. "I guess it's only fair. Very well then"

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi proceeded to tell the former Avenger about the last three years of Hinata's life. The Hokage told Sasuke how she became very emotionally affected after the death of her cousin, Neji, and that only two years later after his death, his father and the clan took away her right to be the heiress of the Clan.

"So, she betrayed her clan?" Sasuke frowned, concluding.

"Not precisely. The clan rejected her because they found her weak to be the heiress. However, she had accepted it and began supporting her sister as the new heiress." Kakashi said pausing for a moment "It appears that Hinata-chan lost everything that kept her rooted to this village."

"Hn" The Uchiha said not very convinced. _What about the dobe? Didn't she like him?_

"Where is Naruto?"

"I believe he is training."

"You knew I would bring her back." The Uchiha said looking displeased. "You knew I had requested information about her." Kakashi didn't say a word, and that only confirmed the Uchiha's suspicions.

The former Avenger only glared at the copy-nin, and without another word, he left the Hokage's office.

The Sixth Hokage expected this. It was very likely his former student was upset, and it was understandable. After all, Kakashi had toyed with both, Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

"Sakura-san" The ANBU called after appearing in her office with an unconscious Hinata.

Emerald eyes widened in horror at the sight.

"What happened!?" Sakura rushed to aid the girl in the ANBU's arms.

"Hokage-sama asked me to bring Lady Hinata to you. He has requested an evaluation."

"Of course, follow me." She ordered.

The ANBU followed the medical-nin toward a diagnosis room. After instructing the ANBU to place the Hyūga on the bed, she proceeded to evaluate her.

"Please, wait outside, this won't take long." Sakura said and the ANBU left her alone with the unconscious girl.

She meticulously evaluated her profile, taking special attention to the wounds on her wrists.

It was evident that the former heiress had, either, tried to kill herself or she had been attacked by rouge nins. Whatever the case may be, she would not worry about it. The Hokage would take care of that. Instead, she occupied herself with healing her wounds. She proceeded to leave the room and give her evaluation to the ANBU waiting outside of the room.

"She is fine, I've healed her." She informed him as she wrote a note. "This is for the Hokage" She said handing the ANBU the note she had been writing. "The complete evaluation."

"Hai! Thank you, Sakura-san." The ANBU said bowing politely. Then, he gestured for the second ANBU to get close. "The Hokage ordered to keep an eye on her."

"Of course, he can be inside, just try not to disturb her." She smiled at the second ANBU "Also, a nurse will be coming to start an IV on her."

"Hai" said the second ANBU as he went inside of the room.

"Before you go" Sakura addressed the first ANBU "Could you tell me what happened to her?"

"I cannot give you that information" The ANBU said. "All I can say is that she came from a solo mission."

"I see" Sakura was a little disappointed. "Could you at least tell me how did they find her?"

"Uchiha-san found her."

Emerald eyes widened a second time, but this time it wasn't in horror.

"Sasuke-kun" She whispered. "Is he here?"

"Yes, he is with the Hokage." The ANBU said "Now if you excuse me Sakura-san, I must go."

"Of course, go" She said dismissively, not really paying any attention.

All she cared about right now was that he was in the village. Perhaps, this time they could finally be together.

 _Sasuke-kun…_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke felt stupid and used. He had opted to leave the Hokage's office before he killed the man before him. How dare Kakashi use him to bring back the Hyūga? Didn't Konoha have tracking and search teams that could do that? Were they that incompetent? Or was this an excuse to bring him back? If they thought he was going to stay in the village, they were wrong. He was going to leave as soon as he found Naruto and beat the crap out of him for putting him in this situation.

What really angered him is that The Hyūga hadn't done anything. She never betrayed the village, nor did she betray her clan. He should have known that, the kunoichi had always being loyal to Konoha. She had fought bravely for this stupid village during the war. She was not a threat. The village was never in danger.

Yes, he felt very stupid. The former heiress had only wanted to get away from everything that caused her pain. In other words, Hyūga Hinata had lost everything that ever meant something to her and didn't have anything else to live for in this rotten village. Hadn't he done the same thing? Isn't that why he had left the village before and would be leaving again? Because it hurt him to be here? Because he had lost everything that ever mattered to him? And yet, here he was, forcing a woman to come back to a village that had only caused her pain. He was no better than Konoha.

 _I'm gonna kill you, Naruto!_

If it hadn't been for that stupid note, that honestly didn't have any substantial information about the former heiress, he wouldn't be in Konoha and the Hyūga would be miles away from the village. Oh yes, Naruto was going to pay for this.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading, following, and reviewing my story. It truly means a lot to me! Reviews always make me happy.

I will be _updating_ this fic on **Friday at 12am**. I changed the date because I feel like it is a lot easier for me and more convenient for you guys. Now, you get something to read during the weekend!

Answer to Reviews:

 _Viralvera:_ Wow! I loved your review and how passionate you feel about this story. I feel honored! Thank you so much! I can't give anything away, but all I can say is that you'll like this story. I hope I don't disappoint! Also, I'm glad you liked how I brought up Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. I mean, from what I've seen in canon, it always felt one sided. I don't want to shit on Sakura cause I really think she cared for Sasuke genuinely, but that doesn't mean her love for him wasn't borderline obsessive. As for Sasuke, well he was never affectionate to her, but I think he cares for her as a friend, and that's what I wanna bring. I hope I don't upset anyone, because it is not my intention.

 _DAngel7_ : Oh no I was so afraid for a second that you'd be mad at me, but I'm glad you're not and that you still like the fic. To be honest, Hinata is infuriating, but I promise her character will get better. Just try to see things from her perspective. Sasuke is being an ass, but he is realizing he made a mistake or at least that he was being stupid. I am trying to keep the characters as close to their personalities in canon as I can. So, I hope that helps understand why things are happening this way.

 _Psycho-schlemiel:_ First things first, I'm really happy you like how I'm portraying Sasuke! That means I'm doing a good job. Furthermore, I truly appreciate your sincerity! I wasn't gonna add that scene, but I forgot I had mentioned her suicidal attempt on the prologue, so I added it. I see now that it wasn't as great as I thought, as some of you have mentioned, but it's good to know. Now, I know to be a bit more careful with the scenes I decide to add, so they are more logical. So thank you for your review!

 _Guest - Cheshire Cat:_ Wow! thank you so much for your kind words! I always get a little nervous when I see long reviews, because I don't know what to expect, but it was so nice and I'm so glad you're liking my work so far. I won't say much about the story because I don't want to spoil it for you, but I think that what I have in store for this story will be of your liking. I certainly hope so. Furthermore, I'm so glad the characters are on point. But if you ever think they are a little ooc, please do tell me. So I can work on it, and I don't make the same mistake. As for everything else, the next couple of chapters will be more exciting. Thank you for reading!

See you guys next Friday!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 _Love._

 _The reason I dislike that word,_

 _Is that it means too much for me,_

 _Far more than you can understand._

 _Leo Tolstoy_

Uzumaki Naruto had been training for the past two hours.

Stopping his rigorous training to take a brief break, he sat under a tree and took his pack to look for the bento box lunch, and a bottle of water he had purchased on his way to the training grounds. He would usually go for ramen, but he decided he would have ramen later tonight, and hopefully invite Sakura to go with him.

He was on his second mouthful when something solid collided with his face sending him flying toward a distant tree. He stood up glancing at his bento box splattered on the floor, and searched the clearing for the offender responsible of his tragedy. After a second, his eyes zeroed on a figure behind a tree.

"What the hell is your pro…" His words were lost when he caught sight of the person.

"TEME!" He called out grinning. "You're back!"

"Naruto" The Uchiha said coldly

"What the hell was that for?" Asked the Kyuubi vessel a little aggravated, remembering what his friend had just done to his food. "That hurt! And you owe me a bento box" He said rubbing the side of his face. "You are lucky I love you, Sasuke"

"You deserved it" Sasuke scoffed, glaring at him.

"WHAT!? HOW!? WHY!?" Naruto shouted a little louder than necessary.

"For making me waste my time."

"Eh?" Naruto said scratching his head. "What are you talking about?"

Just then, Naruto remembered Sasuke's note, requesting information about the former heiress.

"If you came looking for Hinata-chan, she is on a mission" Naruto said a little defensively.

"You are an idiot." Sasuke said becoming annoyed. "Let's spar"

"I just finished training, and I'm…" Naruto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when the Uchiha had started attacking him "I'm gonna kick your ass, SASUKE!"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was livid. The future Hokage noticed how his friend Taijutsu became fiercer with every passing minute. The Uzumaki noticed his best friend had activated the Sharingan, something he only did in a serious battle. It came to his attention that Sasuke was not only angry, but that his anger was directed at him.

"Okay..." Naruto panted trying to block every attack Sasuke threw at him "What's wrong?" Sasuke didn't say anything. "I can tell you're mad at me."

"You're an idiot!" Sasuke hissed, throwing another kick.

"Stop!" Naruto said forcing his friend to stop the spar. "Just tell me what did I do."

The former avenger considered attacking Naruto once more, but decided against it. Instead, the Uchiha opted for telling his idiot friend what had happened.

"It's your fault I'm here." Sasuke growled.

"Okay?" Naruto looked at him confused. "Is that a bad thing?" The Uchiha ignored his question.

"I requested information about the Hyūga, and you didn't give me anything useful." Sasuke was trying to control his anger.

"Why do you want to know about her!?" Naruto was starting to get defensive.

"I don't!" Sasuke shouted losing his temper.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said threatening. "You're my best friend, but I won't forgive you if you hurt Hinata-chan. She is a good girl and…"

"Funny how you're the one to say that." Sasuke said remembering how the Hyūga reacted at the mere mention of Naruto's name.

Naruto flinched. "What are you talking about?"

"Naruto" Sasuke sighed in exasperation. "You're still as dense as I remember."

Naruto was about to argue back when Sasuke held out his hand signaling that he still wasn't done talking. Deciding that telling Naruto the truth was for the best, the Uchiha took a seat under a tree and began to tell his best friend what had happened with the Hyūga, from the moment he found her. The former Avenger told him everything, but spared Naruto the details of how she had attempted against her life. He didn't want to make his best friend feel guiltier, even though he probably deserved it.

"But she is on a mission..." Naruto said lowering his gaze in confusion.

"She was never on a mission, Naruto." The former avenger said "Kakashi lied to you. He used you to make me bring the Hyūga back to Konoha."

"Sensei lied" Naruto clenched his fists, finally understanding. "Sasuke, why was she running away from Konoha?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The Uchiha retorted. "She gave up."

"What do you mean by that?"

The Uchiha looked at his friend, and wondered if he really had to answer. As he studied his best friend's face, he realized he didn't have to tell him anything, for Naruto already knew. Something tugged at Sasuke's heart at his friend's expression, making the Uchiha forget why he had wanted to kick his ass in the first place.

"Did you giver her an answer?" The former avenger asked and Naruto looked up at his friend, eyes full of guilt.

Although, the Uchiha didn't have all the details, he knew the Hyūga had confessed her love for Naruto during the Pein attack. He wondered if Naruto ever gave her an answer. By the looks of it, he never did. It would only explain why the former heiress didn't have anything left in this village to stay for.

"She was so depressed when Neji died that I… I didn't want to cause her any more pain." Naruto began to explain. His face contorting in what the Uchiha could only guess was pain and guilt. "I didn't know she was no longer the heiress, and neither did I care to ask. I just…" He trailed off, hands trembling in frustration.

"Stop blaming yourself." Sasuke said raising up from his spot. "Let's go have lunch, my treat."

"Thank you, Sasuke" Naruto said looking at his friend with the most profound sincerity the Uchiha had seen him display in awhile. "For bringing her back. I promise, I will take better care of her."

"Let's go before I change my mind" The Uchiha grunted. He could deal with a boisterous Naruto, but not the emotional mess he was at the moment. "Let's go to Ichiraku."

At the mention of his favorite place, the Uzumaki smiled at his friend.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Hokage-sama" Hiashi greeted "Was my daughter found?"

"Hiashi-sama" Kakashi greeted "Yes, we found Hinata. She is in the hospital, but she is fine. I asked for an evaluation."

"Good" Said the stoic clan leader. "When will she be able to return home?"

"According to Sakura's evaluation, she should be going home tomorrow." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Also, I've placed an ANBU to watch her in case she attempts to escape again."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Hiashi said bowing slightly "I'll be sending Kō to watch over her."

"Of course, just make sure you tell Kō to hand this scroll to the ANBU doing guard." The Hokage said as he wrote something on a scroll and handed it to Hiashi. "I'm letting him know that Kō will be taking over."

Hiashi took the scroll and bowed in appreciation.

"Hokage-sama, may I know who found her?" Hiashi inquired. "As far as I remember, her search team came back without her."

"Ah, yes" Kakashi smiled. "Uchiha Sasuke found her and brought her back." The Hokage said waiting for a reaction, and he was not disappointed to see the slight look of surprise on the stoic Hyūga. Of course, it had only lasted for a second or two.

"I see..." The stoic Hyūga said.

It was known that the Uchiha and the Hyūga's relations were almost nonexistent before the massacre. Both clans differ in believes and practices. During the time the Uchiha went under trial, the Hyūga elders were against forgiving the former Avenger. Like the rest of Konoha's habitants, they feared the mental stability and intentions of the young man. Out of all the clans in the village of the Hidden Leaf, the Hyūga's were the most against his return. However, unable to go against their hero's wishes, they accepted the Uchiha back to the village.

"Very well Hokage-sama, I will make preparations for her arrival." Hiashi announced. "Now, if you excuse me I will take my leave."

"Hiashi-sama" The Sixth Hokage called after him. His eyes focused on the Hyūga leader. "I'm afraid the situation is more… delicate."

"Did something happen to my daughter?" Hiashi frowned.

"She tried to take her life." Kakashi said observing the patriarch carefully for any sign of surprise or distress, but this time the patriarch didn't even flinch. "According to Sasuke, she refused to return to the village. Do you know why she was so adamant not to come back?"

"I'm afraid not, Hokage-sama."

"Ah…" Kakashi said. "Very well then Hiashi-sama, you are dismissed."

"Thank you."

With that, the patriarch bowed in reverence one last time and left the Hokage's office without another word.

Hatake Kakashi did not believe a single word the Hyūga clan leader had said. Yet, unable to intervene in the clan's affairs, he remained quiet and decided to investigate what was happening another way.

* * *

She looked at her reflection in the hospital restroom before leaving for the night. Haruno Sakura had been working for 10 hours, and her shift had finally ended after finishing with a last-minute emergency. She wrinkled her nose at her appearance. No amount of makeup would be able to hide those horrible purple circles under her eyes. How was she supposed to see Sasuke like this? She would scare him to death if she went to see him looking like this. But she really wanted to go see him.

Sighing in defeat, she took her bag and left the restroom. She waved and said her goodbyes to the nurses in charge for the night, always reminding them to call her if there was an emergency. They said their goodbyes and wished her a goodnight.

The medic-nin absolutely loved her job. Yes, it was exhausting and took long hours of her social life, but the satisfaction she felt after every shift was worth it.

Walking by Ichiraku, she remembered when team 7 would gather for ramen on days when they didn't have missions. She missed their genin days, when they were just starting their shinobi lives, full of dreams and hopes for the future. Looking at the place melancholically, she wondered if it was a good idea to go visit Sasuke this late at night. Would he be annoyed by her visit? Would she upset him? Perhaps it was better to wait until morning…

 _Maybe, he'll be happy to see me?_ She reasoned. _Five minutes, Sakura. Only five minutes._

Making up her mind, Sakura sprinted to the apartment the Sixth Hokage had given Sasuke three years ago after he was pardoned. As she got closer, she felt her heart race like it always did at the mention of his name or the sight of his beautiful face.

Standing in front of the door to the Uchiha's apartment, she took a shaky breath and knocked three times.

 _I hope he's not sleeping. What would he say when he sees me? Would he ask me to be with him?_ She mused distractedly.

"Sakura"

At the sound of his voice behind her, she swirled around almost tripping over her foot. In front of her, stood the object of her affection. The person she loved more than her life. The one that held her heart since she was only a little girl.

"Sasuke-kun…" She breathed

"Distracted as always" He said with his perpetual scowl.

She ignored his arrogant comment.

"You came back!" She said blushing an intense pink.

Sakura's heart was pounding hard, making her breaths a little erratic. Seeing him back in the village was like a dream come true. She didn't think she would see him any time soon. But here he was. Right in front of her.

He looked different, more manly, more handsome, more... mature. She decided she liked this version of him better.

"I've missed you, Sasuke-kun." She said shyly lowering her gaze and peeking at him through her bangs. The blush in her cheeks becoming more prominent.

"I'm not here to stay." The Uchiha said curtly.

"What do you mean?" She looked up abruptly and slightly confused. "You just got here."

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning after I speak with Kakashi."

"You're leaving?" She furrowed her brows, sounding a bit disappointed. "B-but why won't you stay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't make this more difficult, Sakura."

"Please, stay with me… I-" He cut her when her voice took a desperate tone.

"Sakura. Do. Not." He said sternly. She winced.

It was unfair. He had just come back to her, and she was going to lose him again. Sakura knew that nothing she'd say or did would make the Uchiha stay in Konoha. But, she would try. If she couldn't convince him to stay, she would beg him to let her come with him. Because Haruno Sakura would follow Uchiha Sasuke to the ends of hell if it meant that they could be together. If it meant she could be with him.

"Then let me come with you, Sasuke-kun!" She pleaded. "Let me make you happy. I know that I can-"

"I want to be alone." He cut her off. "I told you that."

"But that was three years ago-"

"No!" He growled losing the little patience he had.

She knew he was becoming exasperated. She knew she was losing him. He was gonna leave her again. As she began to imagen her life without him, and how lonely her days were since he left, she felt the tears forming in her eyes threatening to fall.

 _No, no I cannot let him do this to me again!_

In a moment of desperation, she clung to his arm. "Sasuke-Kun, don't leave me! Not again!" She pleaded desperately as tears began to fall down her face. "I can't take it… I've been waiting for you for so long… I love you!"

"I know." He said, and she swore she heard something close to guilt. "Thank you."

"Sasuke-kun ple…"

"Enough!" He commanded with a finality.

Sakura let go of his arm and stood there, looking down to her feet. Gasping for air. Crying for her love. Losing him again.

He didn't glance her way as he walked past her to his apartment. She heard him open the door and close it behind him. Leaving her standing there with a broken heart, like he had done so many years ago when they were only Genin. Like he had done three years ago. Once again, he had rejected her love, and she wasn't sure she could take it this time.

 _Sasuke-kun…_

* * *

He knew that he shouldn't feel this aggravated, but he did. It shouldn't be of a surprised to him that she pleaded him to come with him... again. Sakura was the only woman in the whole village capable enough to make him feel this way. He didn't understand why she held on to him, even when he had tried to kill her in more than one occasion. Even Ino had moved on and had started dating that weird guy named Sai. So why couldn't Sakura do the same? Why did she love him? They barely knew each other. It was ridiculous.

Yet, that's not what irritated him the most. It was her resistance and her inability to understand that he didn't want to be here, in this village. That he was not going to stay in Konoha, at least not any time soon.

He sank on his bed and growled into his pillow in frustration. Why did she have to make him hurt her?

 _She hasn't changed._

He felt guilty; so guilty he was almost willing to promise her he would come back and marry her someday. He intended to marry her, for he knew she loved him; and what more could someone like him ask for? He was willing to compromise... He really was, but at his own time; and right now it wasn't his time. Yet, that too felt wrong, he knew that wasn't fair to her.

Sakura was a beautiful girl, a good comrade, and a successful medical-nin. Who was he to make her wait for him, when he didn't know when he'd be ready to come back? Or if he would ever be ready to come back. No, he wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't take away the possibility of Sakura meeting someone new. Someone who could really love her and appreciate her the way she deserved.

That someone wasn't him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Early update, yay! Once again, thank you all so much for your support! You are all so wonderful and amazing! I never thought my story would be liked this much.

This chapter was a little harder to edit. I kept removing and adding stuff, but I finally settled for this version. I hope you like it. Sorry for the poor writing, I've been a bit sick lately and it's not helping me focus.

Answer to Reviews:

 _Gangnam Style X3:_ I'm glad that you understood why Sasuke brought her back. It is precisely his brother's mentality that influenced him. He already feels bad for letting Kakashi use him lol. We'll see what happens in future chapters though!

 _DAngel7:_ I can answer those questions now: 1) The only time Sasuke was labeled a missing nin was when he betrayed the village by joining Orochimaru. The reason why Sasuke wasn't labeled a missing nin when he left the village (chapter 699), it's because Kakashi (as the Hokage) and team seven understood he needed time to come to terms with everything that happened. Now, for Hinata is a little different. Kakashi didn't find her a traitor, but HER clan did. So, the real problem is the clan. The Hyūga's are obsessed with protecting the Byakugan secrets, so when she left the village (and by default the clan) they dimmed her as untrustworthy. I hope that explains her situation. 2) I could have put her out of duty, but that didn't sound like Hinata at all, and Kakashi would suspect of something and she didn't want that. I could have sent her as an ambassador, but she would still be connected to the village and Naruto. All she wanted was to start anew. And finally, any of the other options would change the story I am looking for. I hope that answers your questions. Thanks for asking!

 _Viralvera_ : I hope you don't hate Sakura after this chapter haha. I wasn't going to be too mean to my Naruto-kun either, I've always had a weak spot for my sunshine boy. I hope this chapter is of your liking though.

 _UchihaYamuniko-clan_ : Oh my, I am so happy you like my fic so far. I hope I don't disappoint you or anyone else. Also, it always makes me happy when people tell me I've kept the characters as close to canon as possible. Thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 _Snutz_ : Hii! Thank you so much for your lovely words. I'm glad that you like it so far and that I've done a good job with the characters. If life doesn't get in the way, updates will continue weekly. To answer your questions: 1) I don't know if there will be a lemon. I personally don't feel comfortable writing lemons, that's why it's rated T. If I decide to include a one, it would be toward the end. 2) There is no need to worry about that. I intend to keep this story as close to canon as possible. So no, you won't see anything crazy. I hope you give this story a chance, and that you continue to enjoy it.

See you next Friday!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 _I want to tear myself from this place,_

 _From this reality,_

 _Rise up like a cloud and float away,_

 _Melt into this humid summer night_

 _And dissolve somewhere far,_

 _Over the hills._

 _Khaled Hosseini_

...

"Hinata-sama" A familiar voice called her name.

Lavender eyes fluttered, adjusting to the light. Hinata noticed another presence. The silluate was that of a man. Unable to recognize the man before her due to the excessive light in the room, she waited until her vision was completely accustomed, and then she saw him. His eyes, like hers, were pupil-less and colorless. She knew this man.

"Hinata-sama" The voice called again.

"Kō-san?" She said with a hoarse voice.

"Yes, Hinata-sama"

"Where am I?"

"Konoha hospital"

So he had done it. The Uchiha had brought her back to the village against her will. But how? She forced herself to remember, but she was only able to gather pieces of information. Everything felt confusing, and her memories felt altered. She concluded that he most likely placed her under a genjutsu.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Kō inquired, noticing her confusion. "Are you in pain?"

Was she alright? No she wasn't. She didn't feel alright. Hinata wanted to cry, to scream… to die. She was back to the village, to painful memories, to shattered dreams, and to an unforgiving clan.

"Hinata-sama?

Deciding it was best not to worry her faithful guard and protector, she gave him her best smile and lied.

"I'm fine, Kō-san." She said hiding any trace of emotion. "I'm just… Happy to be home."

"Did the Uchiha hurt you, Hinata-sama?" There was worry in his voice, but his face was as stoic as she remembered. It was obvious he hadn't believed her.

Did the Uchiha hurt her? Without a doubt he had. Perhaps not physically, but emotionally he did hurt her. However, for reasons unknown to her, she found herself lying one more time. Whether she did it to protect him or to protect herself, she didn't know.

"You can tell me anything." He reassured her.

"No, he never hurt me." She said. She noticed the frown, but he didn't say anything else on the matter.

"You were supposed to wake up sooner, but Sakura-san wanted you to rest for the night. So she put you under sedatives." Kō continued.

"I see."

"Sakura-san said you'll be able to go home this morning."

"What time is it, Kō-san?" She asked.

"Early morning, Hinata-sama." He said. "She wants to see you before you're sent home."

"Ah" She smiled, but it never reached her eyes. "That's good. Arigato."

Hinata noticed how Kō was still studying her face. She knew he hadn't believed her lies, but she couldn't find it in her to care. Before, when she was younger, she wouldn't have lied to Kō. He had been her faithful guard and protector since she was only a child. After Neji's death, Kō had made it his job to protect her. He had even comforted her after the death of her beloved cousin. She knew he was more than a guard; he was, dare she say, her only friend in that cold hearted clan. And she was certain he cared for her deeply, yet she couldn't trust him. It was his job to care and protect her, a job he was very dutiful at. But just like it was his duty to protect her, she knew it was his duty to stop her if she were to attempt anything, especially attempting to escape the village again. She understood that.

After he was satisfied with his inspection, he stood a few feet away from her. Although he wasn't looking at her directly, she knew he was aware of her every movement. That only served to remind her that she was no longer trusted by her clan. They would keep a close eye on her, until they took away from her the last remaint of her dignity.

Like a raging fire, she felt every emotion consuming her; desperation, affliction, fear, and anger. Unable to contain the tears that were soon to fall, she turned to her side, away from Kō's knowing eyes, and she allowed herself to close her eyes and cry silently... as silent as her heart allowed her.

Kō didn't say a word, instead she heard him walk further away from her, giving her the space she so needed and wanted at that moment. She knew he couldn't leave the room, for he was keeping an eye on her in case she decided to escape and run away from the village again. But knowing that he had tried to give her some privacy, made her appreciate him even more. In the silence of the room, only her quiet sobs were heard. Her body shuddered with the intensity of her tears, and she found herself unable to hold back a few whimpers. She mentally thanked her father for choosing Kō to guard her, for she would have died of embarrassment if it had been anyone else to witness her breakdown.

She allowed her tears to run freely. She cried for the miserable life her clan, along with her father, had made her endured all those years when she was younger. She cried for the humiliations she suffered at their hands. She cried because no matter how much work she put in, and how rigorously she had trained herself to become a great kunoichi, the clan never saw her as worthy of the title of heiress. She cried for all the times she endured the humiliations in hopes that her father would someday acknowledge her progress. She cried because when she was finally free for the first time in her life, she had it taken away from her so easily. Finally, she cried for what awaited her at home.

After minutes, that felt more like hours, she finally calmed down, and when she was certain her voice wouldn't quiver, she dared to speak.

"Kō-san, please tell Sakura-san I'm awake." She said. "I'm ready to go home." She said with determination.

* * *

The doors to the Hokage's office opened up, and the young Uchiha walked in.

"Sasuke" The Sixth Hokage looked up addressing the young man.

"Kakashi"

"How can I help you?"

"I came to inform you that I'll be leaving the village in a few hours."

"So soon?" The Hokage asked waiting for his former student to elaborate, but when he didn't, he proceeded to speak again. "Very well, Sasuke-kun. Before you leave, I have a condition to make."

"A condition?" Sasuke frowned.

The Sixth Hokage knew that the Uchiha wouldn't appreciate what he was about to ask from him, but after his last meeting with Naruto and the council, he didn't have a choice but to do this. The council, wanted to know of the former avenger's activities. Both, Naruto and Kakashi, knew that Sasuke wasn't plotting to destroy the village, but the council didn't trust the last Uchiha. For the sake of his former student and the village, Kakashi had agreed on the condition.

"You must come back every two years and report to the village."

This took the Uchiha aback, but he was not about to give the pervert Hokage the satisfaction to see it.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as stoic as ever.

"I'm sure the Seventh Hokage would like to see you and know of your activities." Kakashi hated using Naruto for this particular matter, but he didn't have another choice. It was the only way to get the Uchiha to accept the condition.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said and cursed himself mentally for sounding a little surprised.

"Ah, I see I've got your attention, Sasuke-kun" The copy-nin said teasingly. "Yes, Naruto is making a lot of progress, and I believe he'll be ready to take over this office in another year."

The former avenger cursed Kakashi mentally. He knew he couldn't deny this to his friend. The Uchiha really wanted to murder the man before him. How dare Konoha and this stupid Hokage condition him? They were lucky he hadn't killed them all like he had wanted to three years ago. Instead of making conditions for him, they should be grateful he had decided to help save the village. He hated his situation, but he figured it would be best to accept their conditions.

"Fine." He said dryly. Kakashi didn't fail to notice this. "But on one condition."

"You're in no position to ask for conditions, Sasuke."

"I'll only accept if you accept my condition."

"Very well, what is it going to be?" Kakashi said impassive as ever.

"If after two years I still don't want to live in Konoha, no one will force me to stay." The Uchiha said staring at his former sensei. "I will be leaving and no one can stop me."

"Fair enough." The Hokage said smiling. His visible eyes the only proof of a smile. "If that's all you came to say, you're dismissed."

"Hn" He said walking toward the door.

"Oh Sasuke" Kakashi called and the Uchiha was brought to a stop. "In case you're interested, Naruto is training. You know, just in case you want to go say goodbye to your friend."

The Uchiha shot him a murderous look, but didn't say anything. Of course he was going to look for Naruto, he wouldn't leave before saying goodbye to the dobe. Kakashi didn't have to be sticking his nose where he wasn't called.

"Also" Kakashi continued looking at his former student. "Sakura misses you too. She should be working at the hospital today, in case you want to see her before you go. She too was your teammate."

At the mention of her name Sasuke growled at the memory of last night. "Mind your own business, _Kakashi_ " He seethed leaving the Hokage's office soon after.

Kakashi sighed.

 _As arrogant as ever…_ Kakashi mused. _Well, I tried._

* * *

No one had come to receive her when she arrived at the compound. Hyūga Hinata expected this, and though it didn't surprise her in the least, it still hurt a little. It only proved that her presence wasn't wanted. She was now considered the traitor that left the clan for selfish reasons, risking the precious secret of the Byakugan.

When they arrived, Kō had directed her to her bedroom… Her bedroom. Before, when she was only a child, it had served as her fortress. Here she came to cry her frustrations, heartaches, and disappointments. It was her safe haven. Now… Now it was only an extension of her prison. It held no meaning. It was the place she was to remain until they decided her fate. The bedroom that used to give her comfort was no longer a place she felt safe. If anything, it made her stay at the compound worse. She was confined to these walls, unable to leave them. That had been proven once Kō had informed her he would be outside of her bedroom if she needed anything. Of course they wouldn't trust her to wander around, she had expected that much, but she never thought she would feel the stung of betrayal so strongly.

But Hinata didn't have to wait long for company. An hour later, her father had sent for a housemaid to bring her breakfast. After she had ate, the housemaid had left the room, and a few minutes later a young servant girl came to take Hinata to the washroom. She bathed the former heiress silently. None of the women that had come to assist her had said a word. They didn't have to say anything, for Hinata knew what they were thinking. Although, they had being polite, she knew they saw her as a traitor.

At some point, during her bath, she noticed the servant girl had been staring at her for quite some time. It hadn't been something she would have noticed before, but the way she looked at her was... different, years of living with her clan had taught her that. Hinata noticed the glint in the young girl's eyes and the small tug at her lips, the indicator of a smile. Hinata knew happiness when she saw it in a Hyūga. The young woman was obviously thrilled Hinata was to suffer the fate of those of the branch house... Of those like the poor servant girl. The former heiress opted for ignoring her; She wasn't going to give the young girl the satisfaction of seeing her crying.

After she had bathe, the young girl brought her back into her bedroom; where Hinata lied on her bed, awaiting for her judgement.

The former heiress didn't have to wait long, five minutes after she had lied on her bed a guard came to take her. He told her that her father and the elders of the clan wanted to see her. She knew what for. She knew her situation was hopeless, but she made the resolution not to show weakness. She would not let them see her broken.

The former heiress followed the guard through the compound. The guard lead her to a room, where she only assumed the elder's clan and her father awaited for her. She had seen them hold meetings there before when she was only a child, yet she had never been to the room, much less was she ever a matter of discussion in one of the meetings. However, today she was precisely that.

Once she arrived, she bowed before them respectfully.

"Otō-san... Elders."

"Hinata" The patriarch regarded her. "I'm glad you're back home."

At least one of them was.

"A-arigato, Otō-san"

"I'm sure you understand why you're here."

"Hai" She said facing them with a determined face.

"Allow me, Hiashi-sama" Said one of the elders "Hinata, by leaving Konoha, you put in grave danger the secrets of the Byakugan." He said coldly. "That is considered a betrayal to the clan."

She nodded calmly, or as calmly as someone in her situation could be.

"Therefore" The same elder continued speaking "We have decided that you must face the caged bird seal."

Hinata knew this would happen, of course she did. But hearing the confirmation made her heart clench. Yet, she did not allow herself to cry. She would face them with the last of her dignity.

"We would have wanted to seal you tomorrow, but your father requested for an extension." This took Hinata by surprise.

"An extension?" She asked glancing at her father.

"We have agreed that you will be branded with the seal after the Sakura festival. Eleven days from today, to be precise"

Wide lavender eyes stared at Hiashi in utter shock. As if reading her mind, Hiashi proceeded to explain.

"I believe the Sakura festival is your favorite." Hiashi said without a trace of emotion, like a true Hyūga clan leader. "And I want you to enjoy it."

Had she not heard it for herself, she would have never believed her father had said that. Unsure of what to say, she settled for giving him a small warm smile.

"A-arigato, Otō-san" She bowed in appreciation, tears threatening to fall.

Hinata knew this festival wasn't going to be a happy one, for she was to be sealed after. However, she was glad her father had done this for her, and she could enjoy her favorite festival with her friends and Hanabi. At least, she could pretend to be free one last time.

* * *

The tomb looked exactly how she had left it. She had asked her father for permission to visit her beloved cousin after the meeting had ended. Hiashi had agreed, but she was not to be left alone. For the next eleven days, Hinata would be accompanied everywhere by Kō.

She noticed there was a bouquet of white lilies adorning the tomb. That only meant Hanabi had come to visit their cousin. She mentally thanked her sister for not forgetting about him.

Hinata had always loved and admired her Niisan. Hyūga Neji had been a genius and a skillful shinobi, but more importantly, he was her biggest supporter; he was the best of their clan, and as the best, Hinata always believed he deserved to be the leader. She always found the division within the clan ridiculous. It only promoted hate within the members of the main house and the branch house. His cousin hate toward her when they were younger was proof enough. They had branded him in order to protect her. Ironically, she was to be branded too, and with a similar purpose. She was to be sealed to protect the clan; to protect a cold hearted clan that cared very little about those members that did not belong to the main house.

 _I deserved better too..._

She stood there trembling; she had been holding back tears, and forcing herself to be strong. But her resolve was quivering. In the presence of her beloved niisan, she didn't have to pretend, for she knew he too understood her pain. Kneeling in front of the tomb of her beloved niisan, Hinata covered her face with her tiny hands and allowed herself to wept.

She wept for her cousin; because he deserved better than the life he got.

"Neji-nii… I m-miss you s-so m-much." She said in between sobs.

She wept because he had died in vain. What would he say now? He had given his life for her willingly, to protect her because he believed she could bring a positive change to the clan, yet it seemed only Neji believed that.

"I'm s-so s-s-scared N-neji-niisan… T-t-they are… I… b-be… S-sealed." She broke down allowing the tremors to shake her body and rid her of her misery, if only for a moment.

Once again, she was grateful Kō had given her the privacy she needed by waiting for her outside of the cemetery.

 _Forgive me, niisan._

* * *

They say that curiosity killed the cat. He was starting to believe the saying held some truth to it, for there was no other reason to be here spying on the former heiress... again. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had lost his mind and with that the remains of his dignity.

It's not like he had wanted to spy on the Hyūga once more, but as he was making his way to the training grounds to look for his friend, he saw her. And she looked awful. It's not that the former heiress was particularly ugly, no not at all. He didn't find her particularly beautiful either, but truth be told, she was attractive in her own Hyūga way. However, physical appearance wasn't important to the former avenger. What he meant by awful was that she looked... broken. As if her spirit had been crushed, and perhaps it had. After all, he had forced her back to a village she had tried to run away from.

He noticed that her eyes held no light. Unable to shake the feeling of responsibility that decided to tug at his once cold heart, he followed her to her destination.

Now here he was, at the cemetery, watching the girl cry to the tomb of her cousin. Had he made her cry? Perhaps, but it was her fault she was in this situation to begin with. If she had told him of her intentions from the start, she wouldn't be here, and neither would he.

He couldn't help to think that the girl looked pathetic. No wonder the clan had deemed her as frail to lead them. This woman was too emotional to be the heiress of such a proud clan, like the Hyūga. Sasuke was becoming bored with her crying, so he decided enough was enough. It was time to go looking for Naruto, but just when he was about to leave, he heard it. Even though the words were muffled with sobs and hiccups, he heard them.

 _"T-t-they are… I… b-be… S-sealed."_

What did that mean? He knew he had heard of that term before, so he waited for her to elaborate on the matter. Yet, she didn't. Instead, she stood up, dusted off her light pink yukata, and dried her tears with the sleeve. The Uchiha contemplated leaving at that moment, but alas, curiosity again made him do something stupid. He decided he needed to know what she meant by "seal."

"Hyūga" He called and noticed her body tense.

Nothing had prepared him for the way her eyes looked at him when she turned to face him. He had seen many people look at him like that before, but he didn't remember her ever looking at him like this. In fact, he didn't think the Hyūga princess had it in her. If he wasn't one of the strongest shinobi in the world, he would, perhaps, have felt fear. But he only felt… Amusement? It seemed that not even the kind former heiress of the Hyūga clan was immune to hate. He smirked.

"What do you want, Uchiha-san?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Cliffhanger, I know- sorry about that. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and for following this story. I am ever so grateful for your support!

WOW... This was my longest chapter - yet. I really hope you liked it. This wasn't an easy chapter to write. I tried to keep the characters as in character as possible. Kō's character was particularly harder for me, because there is not much I know about him, so I hope I did him justice. Also, Sasuke's character was difficult to write this time as well. He isn't the noisy type so I don't know how I feel about that last scene. Do you guys think he is ooc? Be honest! I tried to make it as believable as possible.

 **Important:** I want to clarify a few things because I've noticed some of you are still confused. I can address them now because I've covered pretty much everything that needs to be covered for the development of this story. About Hinata's reason for leaving the village, I've mentioned it before but I want to summarize it. Hinata lost everything she loved: she lost her nii-san, clan, and finally Naruto, in a matter of three years. Yes, she had all her friends and even her sister, but try to see it from the psychological perspective. She's deeply depressed, and for that reason she fails to see her blessings. This is pretty common in patients with severe depression. Therefore, the only thing she thinks can bring her happiness is running away from everything that makes her feel depressed. I will expand more on this in future chapters. Also, her suicidal attempt wasn't because Naruto didn't love her back, but because she knew that once she was back in the village she would be sealed by her clan. I hope that makes sense. If you have any other questions, please do ask!

Answer to Reviews:

 _Viralvera_ : Thank you! I was a little nervous about Sakura's character to be honest. I re-read that scene like a billion times, making sure she sounded like herself. I feel a bit upset with Kishimoto for the poor development of her character. I think she had potential if he didn't portray her as obsessed with Sasuke as she was the whole series.

 _SxHlover & Roveme_: As I mentioned before, I will keep the characters close to canon. But no, I do not intend for Hinata to be a damsel in distress. You will see the changes, but not right away. Although, I don't think she is one, for it takes a lot of courage to run away from your village and clan.

 _Cheshire Cat_ : Thank you! I was so afraid I was depicting their friendship wrong. I do honestly believe in the genuine of their friendship too, as shown in Sasuke's long as speech at the end of Naruto and Naruto's never ending pursuit of Sasuke throughout the whole series. So I'm happy to see that you liked it! Girl you never discourage me! Thank you for the mention on the word teme. I haven't seen Naruto in ages, but I do remember the word teme the most and it always made me laugh. You are more than likely right. It's basically bastard I think, or close to it from what I understand, but correct me if I am wrong. But I will use it less. My aim here is not to sound ooc for any of the characters, so thank you for that little detail.

 _Psycho-schlemiel_ : Naruto would never hurt anyone intentionally. I don't like the fics that depict him like that. As for Sakura, I based her actions on the way she pleaded Sasuke at the end of Naruto to stay or take her with him, and finally my interpretation of Naruto Gaiden (manga), when Karin (SPOILERS) tells Suigetsu that Sakura chased after Sasuke in his travels and that's how she got pregnant. I've based this story on manga and not just the anime. As for Sasuke's kick, this scene in general was hard to write, but Sasuke's intention wasn't to hurt her. Although, Hinata did intend to incapacitate him, but only in her desperation. So Sasuke did what he thought would prevent her from doing so. I never wrote this attempting to depict an abusive Sasuke, he was just defending himself. Nor did I want to write a heartless Hinata. I just tried to put myself in their shoes. But thank you for your opinion! I enjoy all your reviews because they help me improve the story and the way I depict the characters, so thank you for that and for supporting this fic!

 _Behla_ : Thank you for giving this fanfic a chance! I'm happy you like it. I'm so glad I am getting his character right. Sasuke's character is the hardest to write, so your words mean a lot to me. Yes! You are right, there are other factors as to why she left the village and I have listed them on the 'Important' section, under author's note. I noticed a lot of you weren't clear, so I explained it a bit better... or so I hope lol.

See you next week!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 _Your lonely is so lovely_

 _It makes me wonder_

 _How something so beautiful_

 _Can be so very sad_

 _Nikita Gill_

…

If Hinata had known she would be seeing him again, she would have done anything in her power to avoid crossing paths with the man before her. The Uchiha was the last person she wanted to see. Yet, it seemed like the Kamis' were set to make her last remaining days of freedom a living a hell. Why was he here? That was a question she had absolutely no answer for. As far as she knew, the former avenger did not have anyone buried in this cemetery. His clan had been buried in the Uchiha District, so it was fair to conclude he wasn't coming to visit anyone in particular.

As if matters could not get any worse, the young man had smirked at her. What was so funny to him? She only assumed it brought him joy to see her crying. Why was this man so adamant in making her life a living hell? Wasn't enough for this man to have brought her back to the village? Yes, she disliked this man. Everything about the Uchiha was despicable. She had known he didn't care for this village, but did that include everyone residing here? Why her? She had never done anything to him. They had barely ever spoken to one another.

Deciding it was best to end the encounter with this man, she made an effort to address him.

"What do you want, Uchiha-san?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Hyuga, what did you mean by being sealed?" He asked without preamble.

She blinked once, twice, and a third time. For how long had he been there spying on her? Hinata had no idea how someone could be so disrespectful and socially inept. Did he find joy in tormenting her? She concluded that he most likely did. That's the only explanation she could find for his strange behavior. He was a sadist, and she was his prey. But she was not going to let him see her vulnerability ever again.

"Since when does my wellbeing is of your concern, Uchiha-san?" She inquired, her face stoic.

"It isn't." He admitted simply.

 _Then why even bother asking?_ She thought.

"Move, Uchiha-san." She said walking past him. "I don't have time for you."

"Perhaps, it is the same curse Neji was branded with?" He inquired waiting for a reaction, to which he was not disappointed. The moment he said the fallen Hyūga's name the girl stopped to face him.

"Do not mention his name!" She raised her voice causing the former avenger to frown in surprise.

Sasuke noticed how fierce the woman before him had become at the mention of her cousin's name. Her actions, instead of aggravating him like it should have, had impressed him. It was clear the Hyūga girl was devoted to the memory of the late genius.

"I did not intend to disrespect him or his memory." He tried to explained

"I don't care…" She was trembling from anger. "Do not speak of him. Respect his name." Fist clenched. "Neji-niisan was an honorable shinobi, a good man, and a hero."

Indeed, Sasuke admired her stance. She was much like him when it came to defending the name of his beloved brother.

"Very well." He said in a monotone voice. "Answer my question then, Hyūga."

"I don't have to answer you anything, _Uchiha-san_!" She spat trying to suppress her anger. In reality, she wanted to gentle fist him to the next life, but that would only prove unsuccessful.

"I can only assume you betrayed your clan."

"Not everyone is a traitor like you!" She snapped, but the moment she said those words she regretted them. The former Avenger flinched at her spiteful comment, and she felt even worse.

To say the former avenger was surprised was an understatement. He had't expected this reaction from the former heiress. The Hyūga girl was kind and considerate, but it seemed even she had her limits.

Hinata hadn't meant to say that, at least not out loud. One thing was to think of something, and another very differently to actually say it or act on it. She wasn't the kind of person to take revenge by inflicting pain in others; she knew the former avenger had paid for his crimes, and was doing everything he could to amend his sins. However, the man before her had the power to make her feel emotions she wasn't familiar with. His mere presence was unsettling her and making her say things she would have never said in other circumstances.

She covered her mouth and looked down to her feet, embarrassed of her admission. "I'm s-sorry…" She said meekly.

"You hate me." He stated, and she looked up at him horrified. His face remained unbothered, as if he expected this reaction.

None of this was of a laughing matter, and yet, Sasuke found himself amused by the woman's antics. It was obvious she hated him, and still she was apologizing for feeling this way.

"A-ano... I… I d-don't hate y-you…" She lied lamely, and a faint blush dusted her cheeks. Her reaction caused the Uchiha to smirk.

"Hinata" He found himself calling her by her name. Owlish lavender eyes stared at him in confusion. "What is the seal you were talking about?"

It was unlike him to be gentle, but the last Uchiha reasoned it would be the only way to get this woman to talk. He wanted to know about the seal. No, he needed to know. For reasons unknown to him, he felt it his responsibility to know.

"Is it that bad?" He asked carefully.

His actions seemed to be successful, for the former heiress' resolve quivered.

"Y-you don't understand!" tears flowed freely through her rosy cheeks "The s-seal hurts…"

She was sobbing and gasping pathetically, but she didn't care.

He didn't know what to do. Never in his entire life had he dealt with someone crying this profusely, much less a woman.

He knew he was at fault. She had begged him not to bring her back, but he still did it. She had cried, pleaded him, attempted taking her life, and when he didn't change his mind, she had tried to lock his chakra points. All of which was futile, for he still forced her by means of genjutsu. Had she known this would happen? Was this the reason she was so adamant to come back to the Hidden Leaf? Now it was too late for his musing. The damage had been done and he was the one to blame for her misery.

There were a few things that caused him to feel guilt and regret, but this one wasn't supposed to be one of them. She was no one special to him. He didn't even know her, and yet he had caused her pain. Someone as innocent and pure as the one in front of him became another victim of his. He was truly a curse to this village and the people living in it. Yet, this time he had to fix what he had done; somehow, he would fix it. But how? And would she trust him? Could he keep his promise? He had to.

"I will fix it, Hinata." He said taking a few steps toward her. She stiffened. "Don't you worry about it."

"How?" She asked in between sobs.

"I'll find a way."

Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder, as a way to comfort her. She shuddered at the contact but didn't move away from him. She knew he meant it, but could he really fix it? She had to believe him. He was her only hope.

He was an arrogant and unkind man, but something in his voice convinced her that he meant it. He really wanted to help her. The next thing he said was all the confirmation she needed.

"But I need your help." He said impossibly soft for someone as ruthless as himself. "Help me understand, Hinata."

And so she did. She told him everything about the caged bird seal, and why she was to be branded with it.

* * *

It was a busy morning in Konoha hospital. Haruno Sakura was doing rounds and seeing patients. She was healing wounds, diagnosing new patients, and filling up reports. By the end of mid-morning she was exhausted.

"Forehead" Ino shouted bargaining into her office. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere."

" _Pig_..." Sakura took an annoyed glance at her best friend before going back to filling up reports. "What do you want?"

"That's no way of greeting a friend." She took a seat in one of the chairs. "I came to tell you something." She said mischievously.

"What?" She looked up at her friend, ignoring the reports.

"Sasuke-kun is back!" She grinned.

Ino noticed that her friend did not show a single sign of surprise, instead, she turned gloomy.

"Did you know?" Ino asked.

"Yeah" She said, and Ino noticed how Sakura's shoulders slumped. "I saw him last night."

"And you didn't tell me!?"

"Ino, I really don't want to talk about it." She said grimly.

"He rejected you again." It was a statement, and Sakura didn't deny it. Instead she looked down.

"Sakura, you don't deserve this." Ino said gently. "You are beautiful, smart, and a successful medic. You could have whoever you want. Except for Sai of course, he is mine."

"I don't want Sai" Sakura muttered.

"Of course you don't, he only loves me."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Who do you suggest then, Pig?" Sakura glowered, annoyed by her friend. "Lee?"

"Lee is dating Tenten, you're already late." Ino said as matter of factly.

"He is!?" Sakura's emerald eyes widened in shock. "Since when?"

"Two weeks ago to be precise." Ino informed her friend proudly. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"No, of course not. I'm happy for them." Sakura smiled. "He is a great guy, and Tenten is a lovely girl."

"They are, and they seem very happy!" Ino chirped. "You could be happy too, you know? You just have to give yourself a chance with someone else."

The medic-nin knew her best friend was right, but how did you get your heart to stop loving someone? She couldn't bring herself to move on. Despite of what some people may think, she really did love Sasuke, and she missed the amazing person he used to be in their Genin days. She knew the boy she loved was somewhere in there, hidden by all that darkness that surrounded him.

"I don't know." She said meekly.

"Think about it." Ino said standing up. "See you later, Forehead."

Sakura heard Ino's footsteps and the click of the door when she closed it behind her. And once again, she found herself alone.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had come to the conclusion that something was wrong with him. This damn village was doing things to his brain. Why did he care about what happened to the Hyūga girl? He didn't know, yet he cared if she was sealed. Whether it was the sense of culpability or other unrealistic reason, he wanted to help her.

Like most citizens and shinobis of the village of the Hidden Leaf, Sasuke knew the Hyūga's were obsessed with protecting the Byakugan. The clan wasn't particularly cruel, but if needed to be, they could be. However, to seal one of their main house members was absurd. No wonder she had tried to take her life when he had told her they were going back to Konoha. The Hyūga girl was desperate and with a good reason. Perhaps, that's why he felt obligated to help her - it was his fault that she was in this predicament.

The moment he saw her crying, he felt guilt. He felt responsible for her fate, and that didn't make any sense. Uchiha Sasuke didn't care about anyone, other than his family, clan, Itachi, and Naruto. Yet, here he was making promises to a woman he didn't even know. Not only did he make a promise, but he was now on his way to formulating a plan to help her escape from Konoha. Whoever god was doing this had a terrible sense of humor.

Jumping from roof to roof at an ungodly speed, Uchiha Sasuke made his way to the one and only person he could trust in this damn village.

"Naruto" He called his best friend once he found him.

The Uzumaki had been training at his usual training ground.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto shouted in surprise as a grin plastered on his face. "Came to train?"

"No" The Uchiha said "We need to talk." He said in a low voice.

"What is it?"

"Lower your voice, baka!" The former avenger looked around before continuing, searching for possible ANBUs or noisy people. "It's about Hinata."

"Sasuke, I warned you" The Jinchūriki said menacing "Hinata is a sweet girl, and you are… Well, you are rude, weird..."

"It's not what you think, dobe." Sasuke said rolling his eyes at how stupid his friend could be.

"Then what is it?"

"They are sealing her." He announced without any preamble.

Blue eyes widened and stared in utter shock at mismatched eyes. "W-what…?"

The Uzumaki wasn't sure he heard his friend correctly. Did he say she was going to be sealed? That was impossible. Hinata was a member of the main house… And yet, It made perfect sense. Her sister was the new heiress of the clan, the elders and Hiashi had decided it, so it was only a matter of time before they branded her with the caged bird seal.

W-when? Why?" Naruto questioned stunned.

"She will be sealed in eleven days." The Uchiha said. "As for why? I'll explain later."

"It's my fault…" Naruto muttered to himself, but Sasuke heard him.

"Naruto, this is not the time to feel guilty."

Naruto didn't know what to think. He knew it was silly of him, but he felt responsible for what was to happen to Hinata. He wanted to help her, but what could he do? The Hokage was prohibited to interfere in clan matters, so Kakashi wouldn't be able to help. There was nothing he could do to prevent them from sealing her.

"I promised her that I would help her." The Uchiha continued saying, breaking Naruto from his reverie.

"Why are you helping Hinata-chan, Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking at the former avenger skeptically. "It's unlike you to help others."

The Uchiha didn't know why he was helping the Hyūga. He just felt like it was the right thing to do, but he wasn't going to admit that to his friend.

"Will you help her or not?" The Uchiha asked dryly.

"Of course I will help her!" Naruto said with determination. "Hinata-chan is a precious person to me. Believe it!"

"Could you keep it quiet?" The Uchiha said annoyed.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Naruto laughed nervously.

"I've got a plan."

"What's the plan?"

* * *

"Onee-san" Hanabi called as she waved at her sister from the Hyūga compound's entrance. "I'm glad you're back!"

"Thank you, Hanabi-chan." Hinata smiled appreciatively.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

To Hinata's surprise, she did feel better after speaking with the lone Uchiha. Their conversation had been short, but it served her to vent. Who would have thought that she and the Uchiha would share a secret? Other than her father, elders, and members of the clan - with the exception of Hanabi - no one else knew what was happening.

"Would you like to have tea with me, Onee-san?" Hanabi asked when her sister reached the entrance.

"I would love to."

Hinata followed her younger sister to a room. When she arrived, she found that Hanabi had been waiting for her, for the table was set for two people. At the bottom right of the room, a housemaid stood waiting for the young women to take their seat to start serving the tea.

"I have so much to tell you, Onee-san." Hanabi chirped. Hinata observed her little sister as she chatted without a care in the world, reminding the former heiress of how lucky her little sister had been her whole life.

Hanabi had never suffered her father's disapproving glares. She was always showered with compliments and gifts from their father and elders. It had always hurt Hinata, but she knew it wasn't Hanabi's fault. Her father and the elders were the only ones to blame. During the years, before the war, both sisters barely ever spent time together. Hanabi had become a replica of her father, making it impossible for Hinata to get closer to her. However, after the war, Hanabi had warmed up. When Neji died, both sister found comfort in one another. Without a doubt, the death of their nii-san had brought them together. They became even closer when Hanabi had been announced as the new heiress of the clan, for the young heiress sought for Hinata's support more than ever. Indeed, Hanabi was much agreeable now.

"You can leave us now" Her sister ordered the housemaid after the woman had served the tea. "So Onee-san, what happened to you?" She asked once they were alone.

"I… I don't r-remember, Hanabi-chan" Hinata lied nervously. "It's all a blur."

"How were you saved by Uchiha-san?"

This took Hinata by surprise.

"L-like I s-said, it's a b-blur." She prayed Hanabi hadn't noticed her lie.

Thankfully, Hanabi didn't notice her sister's nervousness, and continued her chatter.

"Otō-san said you were attacked by rouge ninjas and Uchiha-san saved you."

Hinata smiled, afraid that if she said something, Hanabi would notice she was lying.

"Is he still as attractive?"

"I suppose..." Realistically speaking, Hinata hadn't even paid attention to that during those days he held her hostage.

Hinata noticed the mischievous smile spreading on her little sister's lips, and she knew she was on to something. Whatever it was, it wasn't something the former heiress would appreciate.

"Did anything happen between you two, Onee-san?"

Hinata choked on her tea. "H-hanabi!" She gasped. "Of c-course n-not!" Hinata could feel her face burning red.

"You're stuttering!" Hanabi accused laughing. "And blushing too!"

The former heiress didn't understand why her body had decided to betray her now. Even if she wanted to deny it, Hinata was, in fact, blushing profusely.

"S-stop it!" Hinata reprimanded her sister, but Hanabi only continued laughing.

"You're so red!" Hanabi said finally calming down. "I wonder what happened between you and the Uchiha that made you so flustered."

"Hanabi!" Hinata said more serious now. "Nothing happened between me and Sasuke-san."

"I hear Sakura-san is still pinning after him." Hanabi continued, ignoring her sister. "I don't blame her."

"Who told you that?" Hinata asked horrified by her sister's indiscretion.

"I heard the Yamanaka girl talking about it with her boyfriend" Hanabi said taking a sip of her tea. "I went to the flower shop to buy white Lillies for Neji-nii-san and heard the conversation." She explained.

"Oh" Hinata said "Well don't go talking about it with others, Hanabi-chan." She reprimanded her sister.

"I know, Onee-san."

"Thank you."

"You can't deny he is very handsome, though." Hanabi said taking another sip of her tea.

Of course Hinata knew the Uchiha was handsome, she had gone to the academy with him, took care of him at the hospital after the war, and made food for him during the time he was on house arrest. She wasn't blind to his physical attributes, but she didn't care about any of that. Besides, the Uchiha's personality was far from attractive; his aloofness and ruthlessness made him unpleasant. It truly didn't matter if he was handsome or not, her heart belonged to Naruto. No matter how handsome anyone was, nobody compared to the Uzumaki. He was her sun; her hero.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Hanabi said annoyed. When Hinata gave her a confused look Hanabi elaborated. "Naruto."

"I am not…"

"Don't try to deny it, Onee-san" She said. "You always look sad when you think of him."

Hinata wanted to deny it, to argue that she wasn't thinking about Naruto, but she knew it would be futile. Hanabi knew her well enough.

"Let's talk about something else, okay?" Hanabi quickly changed the subject and for that Hinata was grateful. "Want to hear about my newest mission?"

"Sure" Hinata smiled. "I would love to, Hanabi-chan."

The conversation shifted to Hanabi's newest mission, and both sisters found themselves laughing at the antics of Hanabi's team. Hinata had missed this. She had missed her little sister very much.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, follows, and favorites!

Not that it matters, but I haven't read any SasuHina fanfics in two months because I don't want other stories to interfere with mine. For some reason, I always doubt my writing when I read other works from fanfic authors. Meanwhile, I've been reading Black Clover! I'm currently on chapter 114, and so far I love it. I highly recommend it. Does anyone like the manga? No spoilers please!

I apologize for any grammar errors, there were a few things I added and weren't edited. I was honestly too tired do it.

Answer to reviews:

 _DAngel7_ : Yes, I feel like depression (mental illness in general) is not addressed enough in other fanfics. When we think about everything that Hinata has been through, I think depression would explain her personality a lot, along with anxiety and self-worth. I'm glad that you liked this chapter and that Sasuke was somewhat on character. Thank you!

 _Gangnam Style X3_ : Thank you! Yes, Hiashi is a character that is often portrayed as heartless. I firmly believe that he came to feel proud of Hinata's growth throughout Naruto. Also, I do believe he loved his daughter, but his position as leader of the Hyūga put him in a tight spot. Anyways, he can only do so much as the leader.

 _Psycho-schlemiel_ : Yes, I absolutely agree with you, it was of mutual acceptance from both parts. I just wanted to point out where I got the inspiration to write that specific scene between them. Also, throughout the story, I've always made it clear that Sasuke wants to marry Sakura when he comes back to the village (if he does), which I was inspired by the canon story as well. Anyways! I am so happy you liked this chapter! Your words mean so much to me! I'm so excited you think that about my writing! Thank you so much!

 _Munchiedi_ : Haha glad you liked the last chapter so much! I can't say much of what's to happen next, thank you so much for reading this fanfic, and for supporting my work like you've had. I hope that you continue supporting it!

See you next Friday!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 _There is something_

 _You must always remember;_

 _You are braver than you believe,_

 _Stronger than you seem,_

 _And smarter than you think._

 _A.A. Milne_

…

 _ **Three days later after Hinata's meeting with the elders…**_

Mirai ran toward her mother excitedly, and Hinata followed behind the energetic child.

"Look kaa-san!" The child said holding a panda plush. "We won!"

"it's very lovely, Mirai-chan." The former shinobi said. "Did Hinata-chan get it for you?"

The small child smiled and nodded at her mother eagerly.

"Did you thank her?" The genjutsu expert said as she took her child in her arms. The child nodded again.

Looking at her former student, Kurenai smiled affectionately. "Thank you, Hinata-chan"

"Ano, it was no problem." She smiled fondly at her former sensei and child. "I like Mirai. She is a sweet little girl."

They walked in silence for a while, enjoying the sight of the newly blossomed Sakura trees. It was the second day of the festival, and Kurenai had come by the compound to see her after learning what had happened to her in her mission. After both, former sensei and student, had walked around the Hyūga compound, Kurenai invited her to go with her and Mirai to the festival, and of course Hinata accepted delighted.

It was just like old times, when Kurenai would invite her on a picnic during the Sakura festival, and they would sit by the trees and enjoy the beautiful sakuras' blossoming. It was much like that now, with the only exception that Mirai wasn't in the picture back then, but Hinata didn't mind the little girl. Kurenai Yūhi was like a mother to her, and her daughter Mirai was very much like a little sister to her.

When her former sensei had asked Hinata what happened in the mission, she couldn't lie to her beloved sensei like she had done with everyone else. Therefore, Hinata told the genjutsu expert the truth of what had happened. However, the former heiress didn't tell the Yūhi about the seal, for she didn't think it necessary to worry the woman.

 **(Flashback)**

 _They had been walking around the Hyūga compound that afternoon. Kurenai had suggested a little exercise for Mirai would do her good. Besides, the child was incredibly energetic, and needed to burn some of that energy._

 _Mirai was chasing butterflies as former sensei and student spoke._

 _"Oh Hinata-chan! I'm so sorry you've carried this weight over your shoulders all alone and for so long." the Yūhi had said hugging the sadden girl sitting next to her. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way?"_

 _"I... I didn't want to be a bother."_

 _"You are never a bother!" She said giving the former heiress a warm smile. "How were you found?"_

 _"U-uchiha Sasuke found m-me and brought me b-back." The young woman looked down at her feet._

" _So, the Uchiha brought you back?" Kurenai said pensively. "I would have never guessed."_

" _I didn't think he would either."_

" _Did he hurt you, Hinata-chan?" She asked with obvious concern in her voice._

" _N-no" Hinata lied quickly. Perhaps too quickly._

 _The Uchiha had hurt her in more ways than it was possible, but for the most part, he had been civil. Moreover, he had promised her he would help her, and she believed him._

 _Kurenai noticed the small curve in the former heiress lips. If she didn't know her former student the way she did, she would have missed the small smile._

" _Did something happen between you and the Uchiha?" Her sensei inquired breaking her from her reverie._

" _Huh?" Hinata looked at the woman with owlish eyes._

 _"You seemed lost in thought."_

 _"I don't know what you mean, Kurenai-sensei." The Hyūga girl said confused._

 _"Never mind." The Yūhi smiled fondly at the young girl before her._ " _Hinata-chan" Kurenai said lifting Hinata's face with her finger to force the girl to look at her. "I want you to know that I am very proud of you; and I don't think you are a coward for trying to stay away from everything that caused you pain. I won't judge you for that."_

" _You're not disappointed?"_

" _No." The former shinobi said "However, I wish you had told me you felt that way before making a decision like that." The Yūhi continued. "The situation could have been worse."_

 **(End of flashback)**

And worse it was. If her sensei knew about the seal it would break her heart.

"I'm hungry" Mirai told her mother, breaking Hinata from her thoughts.

"Then let's go eat." The former shinobi said. "What would you like to eat?"

"Dango!"

Kurenai looked at her former student. "Are you okay with that, Hinata-chan?"

"That sounds lovely, Kurenai-sensei." She smiled and followed her former sensei and daughter to a dango stand.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke watched as the woman paced from one side to the other, unable to decide what to do with the information.

"I don't know Sasuke-kun, that sounds risky." She said pensively.

He knew it was dangerous, but he couldn't trust anyone else but her with this task. There were many negative things he could say about the young woman before him. She was obnoxious, moody, and clingy, but she was loyal. He knew he could trust her. If she didn't leave him nor betray him when he had being horrible to her, she wouldn't do it now. Sasuke knew she would help him, even if it required a little bit of coaxing from his part.

"I am taking precautions." He assured her.

"I know you are, and I trust you." She said "But, it's still dangerous."

"Nothing will happen." He reassured her. "They won't find any of you."

"How are you so sure?" She asked doubtfully.

"I will leave everything ready in the event that something was to happen."

"I don't know…" She sighed.

"It will only be for six months."

"And no more than that, right?"

"No more than that." He promised.

"Is that why you're going to look for Jūgo?" She was finally understanding his plan.

He nodded.

"You do know he gets violent." She warned.

"He won't harm anyone." He promised.

He hated having to repeat himself, but he understood that if he wanted to convince Uzumaki Karin to help him, he had to do it.

"Sasuke-kun you are making my life complicated." She whined.

Sasuke grew impatient as the woman was taking too long to make a decision. It was at times like this he really disliked her.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun." Karin sighed in defeat a moment later. "I guess I don't have a choice but to help you."

"I'll be back with Jūgo in a few days."

"Great…" She muttered. "Won't you stay for the night?" She asked when she noticed he was leaving the hideout with his pack in hand.

"No" He said without stopping to look at her. "I don't have time to waste."

* * *

 _ **Five days after Hinata came back to the village…**_

"Kiba-kun" The Hyūga girl offered the boy a onigiri. "I hope you like it. I made them myself."

"Of course I'll like it." The Inuzuka grinned. "Your cooking is the best!"

The former heiress blushed at her friends compliment.

Both, Shino and Kiba, had come for Hinata at the compound that afternoon. They wanted to see how she was doing after she was brought back to the village. They had heard that she had been attacked by rogue nins, but they knew better. Their teammate had tried to run away from home. They didn't mention anything to her, but they knew she was aware that they knew what really happened.

Kiba didn't like to hear the Uchiha was the one responsible for her return. He had asked her if he had hurt her, but she denied the accusations. Surprisingly, she had said the lone survivor had been kind to her. A word neither Shino nor Kiba could associate with the former avenger. He was a genius, a skillful shinobi, Naruto's best friend, but he was not a kind man. They suspected she was trying to protect him.

"So, I heard the Uchiha left the village a week ago." The Inuzuka mentioned casually, studying Hinata's reaction.

"I don't know anything about him, Kiba-kun." She said truthfully. Yes, Sasuke had promised her he would help her, but she didn't know how or when.

"Hinata-chan, I heard he placed you under a genjutsu." Shino stated. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"If he did, I didn't notice." She said. "I can't remember anything." She sighed. "Besides, Sakura-san made a medical evaluation and said everything was fine."

"I see". Shino said pensively.

"He better not have hurt you!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"He didn't." She said simply. "Could we change the subject now? I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Sure, Hinata-chan." Kiba looked at Shino, and the bug user nodded in a agreement.

"Thank you Kiba, Shino-kun."

"I got promoted to Jounin." Shino said in an attempt to change the topic.

And just like that, the members of the former team eight talked about their latest achievements. Shino told her he was getting a Genin team next year to instruct, and Kiba told her about his new job as proctor for the next chunin exam. Hinata was happy to hear that her friends were successful shinobis of the Hidden Leaf. Unlike her, they were free to choose what they wanted. She was bound to the clan and whatever they decided with her. Suddenly, she felt a little jealous. Oh how much she wanted to be able to decide for herself like Shino and Kiba did.

Her last job, before she decided to escape the village, was assigned by the elders. She was to help the newest heiress with her duties and responsibilities. She was also assigned to protect her, just like her nii-san had been assigned to protect her. Of course, that did not mean they believed she was a capable shinobi. She was merely there as an escape goat for her little sister. Indeed, her life as a shinobi was dictated by the clan's elders and her father. The most recent example of that was that she would be branded with the seal in a matter of days.

"Arigato, Kiba, Shino-kun." She smiled genuinely. "I've missed you both."

"We've missed you too, Hinata-chan!" Kiba grinned and Shino nodded.

She looked at them, really looked at them for the first time, and she was grateful. She was beyond grateful for having friends like them.

* * *

She had done what she was asked. However, her intentions were never to help any of the boys. If she was honest with herself, she didn't trust the lone Uchiha. She knew it was unfair to the young man, but she couldn't trust him with Hinata. After all, he had tried to destroy Konoha, including its people. It's true that the village was saved thanks to both, Naruto and the Uchiha, but that didn't mean she trusted him. Although he had repented for his sins, who was to say he wouldn't lose his mind once more?

The woman knew it was also unfair to the Uzumaki. The boy was trustworthy, but how could she be sure the Uchiha wasn't manipulating his friend? It was a possibility and a risk she wasn't willing to take.

 **(Flashback)**

" _You need my help?" The woman asked surprised, as she held the door open._

 _She had been cooking when she heard someone knocking at her door. The woman was surprised to learn that her visitors were no other than the Uzumaki and the Uchiha._

" _Yes, Kurenai-san" Naruto said pressing his lips into a thin line. "It's very important. Can we please come in?"_

 _She looked at the Uzumaki's companion with doubt, but she figured if the lone Uchiha was here with the Kyūbi vessel, it had to be important._

" _Alright, come in." She said opening the door for the young men to come inside. "Would you like tea?"_

" _No, we won't take you long." This time it was the Uchiha that answered._

" _I see." She said closing the door behind her. "Very well then, what's happening?"_

" _It's Hinata-chan" Naruto said a little nervous. "Sasuke found out that she is going to be sealed."_

 **(End of Flashback)**

Because she didn't trust the Uchiha's intention, she had decided to investigate first; after visiting the former heiress two days ago, she realized that everything the Uchiha had told her was, in fact, the truth.

The Uchiha had told Kurenai how he had found Hinata in the forest, and how the former heiress had attacked him when he had told her he would be bringing her back to the village. The former avenger also told the Yūhi about the Hyūga girl not being the heiress of the clan anymore. This piece of information had taken the former shinobi by surprise, if it wasn't because the Uzumaki had confirmed his friend's allegations, Kurenai wouldn't have believed it. However, what shocked the former sensei the most was what the Uchiha told her next. After Sasuke had found Hinata in the cemetery visiting her dead cousin, Hinata had told the former avenger about the seal, and that her clan had decided to brand her with the caged bird seal after she had attempted to escape the village.

All of it seemed unreal. However, when the Yūhi went to visit her former student two days ago, the Hyūga girl had told the former shinobi everything that had happened, and it coincided with the Uchiha's version. However, Hinata never mentioned that she would be branded with the seal, which made sense. It was unlike Hinata to worry others, much less those she loved, so Kurenai had acted as if she didn't know anything of what was to happen to her former student.

Although, the Uchiha had been right about everything, that did not explain why he wanted to help her former student, and that's what worried the Yūhi. However, she knew this was not the time to question the Uchiha's intentions. Hinata was her only concern; so, she would do anything to prevent her from facing the seal.

"Naruto-kun"

"Kurenai-san"

"I did what you told me." She said. "Here's the map of the Hyūga compound."

"Thank you!" Naruto said taking the map from her hands. He grinned in satisfaction. "We will save her, Kurenai-san. Believe it!"

"I trust you both." She smiled at the future Hokage.

The genjutsu expert only hoped he was right. There wasn't anything else she could do, but trust the two young shinobis in charge of saving Hinata from her fate.

* * *

 _ **Eight days after Hinata came back to the village…**_

He hadn't masked his chakra, and for that she was grateful. At least she had been able to sense him.

She was sitting under a Sakura tree, reading a book while drinking her favorite tea. Kō was a few feet away from her. She had asked him to give her some space, for she wanted to be alone, and he had complied.

Now, Hinata found herself wanting Kō to prevent the intruder from addressing her. She could feel his presence; he was standing behind her.

"Hinata-chan"

That voice… how could a single voice bring her so much pain. Hinata knew who it belonged to, of course she knew. It was him. The one that had inspired her for many long years to become the best kunoichi she could be. The one who gave her hope and strength… Her hero. Yet, his voice now only brought her pain.

"N-naruto-kun" She whispered. He heard her.

"I came to see you." He paused. "To talk to you."

"Oh" She said.

She was afraid to turn around and face him. She didn't want to know what he thought of her failed attempt at escaping the village. Oh, because there was no doubt that the Uchiha would have told him. Would he be disappointed in her? She often wondered if he would look at her with reproach or even worse… disgust? So, she remained facing the other side and giving him her back.

"I know I'm late…" He said and she froze. "But I think I owe you an answer."

 _Is he…?_

After so many years... Was Naruto finally going to give her an answer? Suddenly, it no longer mattered to her if he did. Perhaps, if he had come to her weeks ago, it would have mattered. Before she had escaped the village; before she had been found; before she had been sentence to be branded. Now that she was to face the seal, she didn't care what he had to say. Nothing he said would save her from her fate. Nothing would take away the pain she would soon endure. Therefore, his answer was meaningless.

It was unlikely that the Uchiha would be able to do something to save her from her fate. She was bound to face the seal, and there was no one who could help her. Not even Naruto could help her now. Yes, she had accepted her fate. In only three days she would be branded the caged bird seal.

"Indeed, you're late." Her cold words surprised even herself. She had never spoken to Naruto in such a way.

"I'm sorry." He said taking a deep breath. "I didn't want to hurt you. I… I wanted to spare you the pain."

Something almost like fire burned inside of her. "And you didn't think you'd hurt me more by not saying anything?" She snapped and clenched her fists. "I waited… I hoped… All I asked for was your honesty!"

She was trembling now. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and turned around to face him. Hinata had never thought she'd find what she saw. A contorted expression stared back at her; blue eyes filled with sorrow and pain refused to meet her eyes. The Uzumaki looked broken. She could see the guilt written all over his face, and she felt a pang of pain in her heart. He wasn't even looking at her; his shoulders were slumped; he didn't look like himself. Like the happy-go-lucky she always admired and loved, and that knowledge broke her resolve.

She had wanted to yell at him, to curse him out, to take all of her frustrations on him, but she couldn't. There was no need to, he was already hurting. But why? For her? Suddenly, she knew. Oh, she knew why he felt so guilty. He, too, knew.

"It's not your fault…" She began to say, but he cut her off.

"Don't try to apologize." He looked up at her, and she could finally see the extent in which he was hurting. It pained her to see him like this. "We both know it is." He attempted a small smile.

"But it isn't." And it wasn't. She had made a decision to run away from the village. She knew what would happen if she was found. She knew what the clan would do to her for her betrayal.

Neither of them said anything for a while, they only stared at one another. Unable to stand the silence, Hinata excused herself for the day, but he called her name.

"I m-must go." She said. "So, if that's all y-you wanted to s-say…"

"Hinata-chan" He said again softly. "I won't let them seal you."

"I…"

"Sasuke told me." He explained. "Do not worry, Hinata-chan. We won't let them hurt you."

"N-naruto-kun…" She gasped. Wide lavender eyes looked at determined blue eyes.

"I promised Neji I would protect you, and I will." He said and this time he came closer to her. She could feel his warm breath fanning on her face, and her heart skipped a beat. "Sasuke will come for you before that happens. He won't fail, believe him... believe me." He whispered with such conviction she found herself believing him.

He had meant for her and only her to hear it. The Uzumaki knew Kō was keeping an eye on her, and most likely was ordered to be watchful that she didn't try anything to escape.

"Pack the essentials. He will be here on the eleventh day after sunset." He said in a low voice. "He will come get you."

She wasn't sure if to laugh or cry. Naruto was giving her hope. The hope she so desperately needed; the one she had lost with the passing days. If he said that the Uchiha would help her, then he would. There was no room for doubt. Naruto didn't lie.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She whispered lowering her head to shield the tears filling her eyes.

"Take care, Hinata-chan." She heard him say before he left.

* * *

The last Uchiha made a final round around the hideout, making sure that everything was in order. Going through his mental checklist, he made sure there was enough provisions for two months. After he had done his inspection, he gave instructions to the members of team Taka on what to do in case of emergency, and on what to expect about their new guest. Once he was certain they had understood, he readied himself to depart.

"I'll be back in a few days."

Jūgo nodded in understanding.

"Suigetsu will be here when you come back." The Uzumaki girl said. "We'll see you soon, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn"

With a curt nod, the Uchiha left to the village of the Hidden Leaf. He only had three days left to get to the village, so he had to hurry if he didn't want to be late. Taking out the map Naruto had sent him a day ago, he looked at it one more time with his sharingan activated. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes, or else things would get complicated. The least he wanted to do was to fight a bunch of Hyūgas; that would only make his mission more difficult.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites, they always inspire me to continue this story, and to give my best.

 **Important:** The Sakura Festival mentioned in a previous chapter and this one is an idea I got from the Hanami festival in Japan (cherry blossom festival). The festival is pretty much like the one in Japan, but instead of lasting a whole month (or more), this one only lasts 7 days. I didn't go into details too much because I don't want to say something that could be taken offensively or that could be wrong. I hope you like this chapter!

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:** I won't be updating next week. I'm so sorry guys! - I need some time to organize my ideas for future chapters. From now on, you'll see a lot of sasuhina goodness! I hope you don't hate me for taking this break, but I want things to be perfect.

Answer to Review:

All I can say to all of you, is to wait. I think you'll enjoy what I have planned for this story. Again, thank you so much for the support and your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming!

See you in two weeks guys!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _At the end of the day,_

 _We can endure much more_

 _Than we think we can._

 _Frida Kahlo_

…

 _ **Day Eleventh… The day Hinata is to be branded with the caged bird seal.**_

He ran as fast as his legs could take him. He didn't know how much time he had left before he arrived at the Hyūga compound, but he knew he had to hurry up if he wanted to make it on time.

It was ironic, Uchiha Sasuke, one of the most powerful shinobi's in the world, getting himself in this kind of predicaments. He only had himself to blame. A few years ago, he wouldn't have cared for what happened to the Hyūga girl. He wouldn't have offered his help, heck he wouldn't have cared if she was sealed or not. But now, he found himself wanting to protect a complete stranger. Is this what his brother felt when he was given the option to protect the village of the Hidden Leaf or massacre his clan? The circumstances were different, and the Uchiha was not about to kill anyone, but he wondered if the sentiment was similar.

Uchiha Itachi had sacrificed everything for the peace of Konoha's village. He carried the pain of murdering his own clan and his family, to ensure that that rotten village was safe. His brother had cared deeply about the people of that hellish village. Without a doubt, Itachi was a true shinobi and hero. Sasuke doubted he would've had the same conviction his brother had when given the option to betray his clan or the village of the Hidden Leaf. No, Uchiha Sasuke would have never betrayed his clan, but his brother did it. To save his life, and to save the village and its people. He became a missing nin, a traitor, when in reality, he had been their savior. However, that wasn't enough for Itachi; he continued working in the shadows to protect the village. Indeed, he would never be like his brother. Then why was he trying to save the Hyūga girl?

He didn't know. Perhaps, it was a way to atone with his sins, or maybe he wanted to understand the mentality behind his brother's actions. Perhaps, it was the guilt that had been eating at him for the past couple of years. That guilt of failing his brother, for he almost destroyed the village Itachi struggled so much to protect. Perhaps, it was the way he had hurt Naruto, his only friend, or a combination of the two. The Uchiha knew he couldn't change the past, and that he would continue to be seen as a traitor among all nations. He was fine by that, and he wouldn't have cared if it wasn't for Itachi and Naruto. He owed them that much. After all, it had been them who saved him.

Saving the former heiress was a way to repay Naruto for everything he had done for him. It was a small price to pay actually, saving The Hyūga wasn't enough to cover his debt, but he could start paying his friend back by helping the girl. Sasuke knew that if she was sealed, Naruto would never forgive himself. This would crush the Kyūbi vessel beyond repair. He would forever feel responsible for her fate.

Yes, it was the damn guilt he felt for all his past mistakes...

* * *

"Hinata-sama" She heard Kō calling her.

"Yes?" She turned to face him. She had been practicing her katas for the past two hours, but not because she wanted to train. No, that was not it. It was to distract herself from what was to happen tonight. Whether she was able to escape the seal or not, tonight her fate would be decided by her clan or the Uchiha.

"We must return to your room."

Of course, they had to return. She had to bathe and dress. It's not that being sealed required an specific attire, but they had told her to dress as comfortably as possible, for she would be unconscious for at least three days. That's how potent and painful the seal was.

"Hai. Let's go, Kō-san." She said leaving her stance and walking past her guard. "I want to bathe."

"Of course, Hinata-sama." He said as he followed her to the washroom.

She heard Kō give a housemaid instructions to find a servant girl to help her bathe. Of course, they wouldn't let her do it herself, she was a prisoner in her own house. The servanrt girl wasn't there to help her; the girl was there to make sure Hinata didn't escape.

When the servant girl had arrived to assist her, she entered the washroom and proceeded to undress while the servant girl prepared the bathtub. She submerged herself in the tub, feeling the comforting warm water wash over her sore body. She closed her eyes, and allowed her body to relax for a few minutes.

After twenty long minutes, she asked the servant girl to bring her the washcloth and soap. When the young woman tried to help her wash her body, she refused. Hinata told her she wanted to do it herself. Taking more time than necessary, the former heiress washed her body ridding herself of the sweat caused by her extensive katas. Once she was done, she asked the servant girl to bring her a towel, and after drying her body, she proceeded to dress herself in a knee length black yukata, with lavender and yellow flowers. Whether she was sealed or was able to escape with the Uchiha, she needed to be comfortable. Especially, if she was to escape, she would need a yukata that would allow her to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

After she had dressed herself and the servant girl had brushed and dried her hair thoroughly, they left the washroom.

"Thank you, Toki-san" Kō said addressing the young woman. "I'll take Hinata-sama to her bedroom."

The young woman bowed quickly and proceeded to take her leave.

Hinata followed Kō quietly to her bedroom, where she was to await her fate. The elders and her father would send for her, meanwhile she would stay in her bedroom until they were prepared to receive her. She prayed the Uchiha would make it before they came for her.

"Hinata-sama" Kō addressed her once they had arrived at her bedroom. "I will see you… later." He said. Although, his face was as stoic as she remembered, she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Thank you, Kō-san. For everything." She smiled at her faithful guard.

"I'm sorry I cannot protect you from this, Hinata-sama." He said pained.

"I know, Kō-san." She said. "I understand there is nothing you can do to prevent this. I won't hold it against you."

"Thank you, Hinata-sama" He bowed. "I don't deserve your kindness."

In a moment of weakness, Hinata hugged her faithful guardian. She knew she had taken him by surprise, and perhaps, for this same reason he returned her embrace. Or maybe it was the guilt eating at him, whatever it was, he hugged her back with as much fervor as she was hugging him. She could hear him whispering apologies, and it tore her heart. She knew how much he cared for her. He had taken care of her since she was only a child. Unable to contain her tears, Hinata cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" She gasped. "I'm so weak." She said as a hiccup escaped her mouth.

"You're not weak, Hinata-sama." He said pulling her back to look at her face. "Not many can withstand this with such determination and strength." He said giving her a small smile. "Yet, you have."

"Thank you, Kō-san" She said hugging him one last time.

After a minute, they let go of one another. Hinata, then, bowed at Kō, and he did the same. She then proceeded to enter her prison.

Climbing on her bed, she took the pack she had made the night before, and clutched it to her chest, awaiting her fate.

* * *

The Uzumaki inspected the perimeter for possible ANBUs. He had requested Kakashi to let him guard the village of the Hidden Leaf tonight, with the excuse that it would serve him as training, and allow him to appreciate the job the ANBUs and other shinobis did to protect the village. Kakashi hadn't believed him, but he had agreed to his former student's request.

The Uzumaki's intentions were more than obvious. He had to make sure no one interfered with Sasuke and Hinata's escape. He would assist them to the best of his abilities. Yes, he was not going to let them seal her. Not if he could prevent it.

 _Sasuke, I'm counting on you!_

He only hoped his best friend would make it on time to save Hinata. If she was branded the seal, he would never forgive himself. He would never be able to live with the guilt. If only he had given accurate information about Hinata when his friend requested it that time, then Hinata wouldn't be in this predicament, and Sasuke wouldn't be risking his butt to save the Hyūga.

 _I'm a moron!_

Sasuke's willingness to help the former heiress was another thing that worried the Kyūbi vessel, why did his friend insisted in helping her? Did he want something from her? But what could it be? He had wanted to ask the Uchiha, but Sasuke refused to tell him. Knowing his friend, it was very likely he would never admit to the reasons behind his actions. Sasuke was prideful and stubborn like that, and nobody better than Naruto knew it.

 _Whatever the reason may be, you better make sure she is safe, Sasuke._

After thoroughly inspecting the perimeter that surrounded the village for possible ANBUs or jounins a third time, the Uzumaki waited for his friend's signal. The signal that would tell him they were making their way out of the fire land, and for him to prepare for possible Hyūga's looking for Hinata.

* * *

The Hyūga compound was relatively unguarded. It was to be expected. These were times of peace, and there were no threats to the shinobi world. Silently and carefully, the last Uchiha made his way into the compound with the help of the map that Kurenai had made for Naruto. The woman's instructions on the map said that they kept the former heiress in her bedroom; the genjutsu expert also warned him that the clan had her guarded. He had memorized all of the details with his sharingan, to avoid any mistakes. There was no room for error, everything had to be perfect if he wanted to leave this place unnoticed and with the former heiress.

Just as the Yūhi had warned him, the door to her bedroom was guarded by two Hyūga guards. Without being noticed, he went toward the back of her bedroom, looking for the window Kurenai had told him was mostly unguarded. When he arrived, he found that the genjutsu expert was somewhat correct. She had done an excellent job at gathering information.

The window was guarded by one Hyūga guard only. Placing him under a genjutsu would be easier than having to place two capable shinobis under a genjutsu. As quickly and quietly as he could, he placed the Hyūga guard under a harmless genjutsu of a tranquil night at the compound. Sasuke knew he had to be quick, for the genjutsu would only last a few minutes before those all-seeing eyes realized what was happening.

Cautiously and without scaring the former heiress, he found himself peeking through the window, looking for the person he had come for… And on the bed... There she was, curled up in fetal position and clutching a pack to her chest. Her nose and eyes were red, which he only guessed it was from crying.

Taking another look around his surroundings, to make sure no one had found him, the Uchiha proceeded to tap softly on her window. That was enough to bring the former heiress attention to him. Lavender eyes looked up and stared at him. The look on her face was priceless. Did she think he wouldn't keep his promise? Whatever she had thought before his arrival, seemed completely forgotten, she looked at him with wide eyes and parted lips. Slowly, she made her way to the window, as if afraid he was only an illusion and would disappear if she wasn't careful.

"Hyūga" He said once she had opened the window for him.

"Sasuke-san, you came" She said a little breathless.

"Hn."

She smiled at him. He really had come for her.

"I'm s-sorry for d-doubting you." She smiled nervously, looking down at her feet.

The Uchiha noticed how she poked her index fingers together. A habit she had when she was younger. He remembered her doing it whenever she tried speaking to Naruto, which meant she did it when she was nervous. He smirked at her fidgeting.

"I'm to be sealed soon." She continued saying while still looking at her feet. "I'm only waiting for them to come for me."

"Then we don't have time to waste." He said placing her pack on his shoulder. "We need to…"

Whatever he was going to say next was forgotten when they heard a knock on her door and someone calling for her on the other side of the door. The two shinobis froze.

* * *

Hyūga Hiashi looked at the elders sitting around him. They waited impatiently, but this did not surprise the clan's leader.

The elders had been impatient to seal Hinata since she arrived at the village. Their excuse for sealing his daughter were vague, he knew that. It wasn't only because they wanted to protect the byakugan secret. In part, they wanted that, but they too wanted to punish her for rebelling against the clan. It was a way to keep her in check, and show other clan's men and women that they were in control and nothing would ever make them change the way the clan was. The caged bird seal would never be something of the past. The elders were too attached to old rules and norms, and were absolutely against changing them. Hiashi had tried to advocate in favor of banning the caged bird seal after the war, but they refused to discontinue with the practice, and so he had given up.

"Hiashi-sama" The guard announced his presence, making Hiashi look at the door where the Hyūga guard stood. "Hinata-sama is here _."_

"Tell her to come in."

When Hinata walked inside the room, the patriarch felt a pang in his heart. It hurt him that his eldest daughter had to go through this, but as clan leader, he had to follow the rules. He couldn't go against the elders, nor could he play favorites. They all had voted, and though he voted against it, the rest of the elders were in favor of branding Hinata the caged bird seal.

"Otō-san, elders" His eldest daughter bowed in respect.

"Let's get over with it." One of the eldest said.

Hiashi nodded.

Hiashi indicated Hinata to walk to the center of the room, where he personally would be performing the sealing. The elders had assigned him with the task. He knew their intentions were to make sure he didn't forget his place as clan leader. After all, he was the leader of the Hyūga's before he was a father. That's how it always was and always would be.

"This will hurt, Hinata." He said and she nodded. "Do not tense."

"H-hai." She said nervously, tears threatening to fall.

Hiashi walked a few steps to the center, not too close from his daughter, and activated his Byakugan.

 _I'm sorry, Hinata. I wish I could spare you this pain._

Hiashi hesitated only a moment, before he began to perform the hand signs for the caged bird seal. After performing the last hand sign, he heard his eldest daughter screamed, and she dropped to the floor clutching her head with her hands, as tears streamed down her face.

"Aaaahhh!"

 _Forgive me, daughter._

 _*Poof*_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm back guys! First things first, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I absolutely love getting them, they always make me so happy. Also, I'm extremely honored so many of you have praised this fic and continue to do so.

Sorry for the short chapter.

A little cliffhanger guys, but I just had to do it! No worries though, you'll get an update next week. :P

Answer to Reviews:

 _Roveme:_ Hi! Thanks for your review. I think I've made things clear as to why things are the way they are for Sasuke and Hinata. She can't leave the village because of her clan. Sasuke come and go because he was pardoned and allowed to travel. I don't see how that determines whether Hinata is weak or strong. Also, I find it a bit silly to judge the author's intentions with the characters based on a few chapters.

 _Munchiedi:_ Yay, team Taka! Glad you like the story so far. Well I think that one can only endure so much before you just can't hold it in anymore, and that's exactly what happened to Hinata. It's really more out of frustration, she would never hurt Naruto on purpose. Once again, thank you for the support.

 _Kayna96:_ Ugh! I hope it's not too ooc for Sasuke. It's hard to make a kind Sasuke without making him ooc, but I don't think it's impossible.

 _Psycho-schlemiel:_ Thank you! So glad you liked it! I was a little afraid with this scene, and I even had my doubts if to add it or not.

 _To my lovely guests' readers:_ Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this fic. Keep them coming! Also, to that one Guest defending me, thanks hun! There is no need to defend me though, I'm not upset if some readers don't like my story. It is something I've prepared myself for.

See you next week!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 _We need to sit on the rim_

 _Of the well of darkness_

 _And fish for fallen light_

 _With Patience._

 _Pablo Neruda_

…

 _*Poof*_

"What happened!?"

"Was that a…"

"Impossible!"

"Hiashi-sama, what is the meaning of this!?"

To say Hyūga Hiashi was absolutely astounded was an understatement. It wasn't that he hadn't expected something like this to happen, but he didn't think he would actually fall for it, yet he had. He stared at the spot where his daughter ought to be incredulously.

He could hear the elders shouting in the back, like himself, they were in complete and utter shock. Neither of them believed Hinata would be able to pull something like this. He heard the elders frantically give orders to the guards waiting by the door, but he still couldn't move from were he stood.

"Where is she?" An elder asked the young guard.

"She is not in her room." Another guard announced.

"Look for her!" Another elder ordered.

Indeed, it was hard to believe the Hyūga clan had been deceived into believing a clone was the real Hinata. When Hyūga Hiashi had activated his byakugan, he didn't see anything suspicious. He could see Hinata's chakra pathways clearly, and they had looked normal. The clone was exactly like the real woman.

When the clone had vanished, they all stayed quiet, unable to understand what was happening, until one of the elders had announced they had been deceived. Although, the clan leader knew they had to find her, and they most likely would, he felt a sense of proudness. His eldest daughter, the quiet, kind, and weak Hinata had deceived her own father, the clan's leader, into believing her clone was really her. Yes, she was in fact a very clever Kunoichi, and it seemed she was not going down without a fight.

"We must send search parties to look for her, Hiashi-sama." One of the elders shouted.

"And we will" Hiashi announced calmly, after he composed from the shock. "You" He said addressing one of the guards. "Send three parties of three to look for her. Send the most capable shinobis we have on guard."

"Only three?" One of the elders questioned.

"Three will be enough." Hiashi said.

* * *

She had been terrified. When the guard had knocked on her door she had stopped in her tracks, unable to think or do anything. The Uchiha had frozen too. After the initial shock, Hinata proceeded with her plan. Forming the seals for the clone no jutsu, she made a replica of herself. She quickly inspected the clone with her Byakugan to make sure the clone's chakra pathways looked identical to hers, before escaping with the last Uchiha. As soon as she finished her inspection, she gave the clone instructions of what to do and left the room through her window, preparing herself to run after the Uchiha.

"Wait" He said.

"We must leave now" She urged him, but he took a few steps toward her.

Nothing in the world could have prepared her for what was to happen next. The only survivor of the Uchiha clan ordered her to hold on to his neck while he scooped her up and carried her with only one arm. At first she refused, telling him that she would follow him, but he wasn't having it. He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck and scooped her up, forcing her to hold on tight to him if she didn't want to fall and making her blush a crimson red.

Mortified at her situation. The former heiress cursed having decided to wear a knee length yukata. If she had known the former avenger was going to carry her bridal style throughout the forest, she would have preferred to wear a long yukata. Trying to hide the increasing blush, Hinata did her best to hide her blushing face from his eyes, but to no avail. She could see him smirking at her dilemma.

"Ano… S-sasuke-san, I c-can walk. You d-don't need to carry m-me." She argued very embarrassed, once they had sprang to the forest.

"You're slow."

"I am not slow." She refuted mildly offended.

"Once we leave the land of fire, I'll put you down."He said with a finality she didn't dare to argue.

It was hopeless, no matter how many times she argued with him that she could walk just fine, he refused to put her down.

"Hyūga, survey the area for other shinobis." He ordered her.

"Hai"

She peered from the Uchiha's shoulder to look behind them, and activating her byakugan, did as he requested. No one was following them, it seemed liker her plan had worked. She had been practicing for months on how to make a clone that it's chakra pathways looked identical to hers. She had practiced every day at night, when the Hyūga clan slept. Ever since the Uchiha had promised her he would help her, she began her practicing her clone no jutsu. Although, she hadn't been hopeful that he would actually help her, she was determine to do her part in case he really did come for her. She had been inspired by Naruto's version of it when he fought Neji at the chunin exams all those years ago.

"It's clear"

"Hn"

"Eeep" She squeaked when she felt the Uchiha shifting her and tightening his arm and hand around her, pressing her even more against him. "W-what are y-you d-doing?" Her face was impossibly red, she feared she'd faint.

"Hold on tight." He ordered. "It's hard enough to hold you with one arm."

The moment he said that, he leaped through the trees at an ungodly speed. Hinata doubted the best Hyūga guard could rival his speed. The words fast fell short to describe the velocity with which he ran. She held his neck as tight as her hands and arms allowed her. After witnessing his speed, she had to agree that, indeed, she was slow. She doubted anyone could rival his speed, other than Naruto.

"I'm going to make a stop." He announced.

The former avenger came to a halt, placing her down for a minute. The only survivor of the Uchiha clan proceeded to summon a bird. After the bird leapt into the sky and disappeared in the distance, he, once again, scooped the former heiress in his arm and sprang through the trees.

"What was that?"

"A signal for Naruto." He said facing the former heiress. "Hold on tight."

"B-but Sasuke-san…"

"We don't have time to waste." He said increasing his velocity.

"H-hai" She complied to the Uchiha's demand out of necessity, unless she wanted to fall to her death. At the speed and height they were, she doubted she'll survive the fall.

* * *

The Uzumaki was doing another round when a Hyūga guard came up to him. He knew what they came for. At the same time the Hyūga appeared, the Kyūbi vessel noticed Sasuke's bird on a tree. That meant they had escaped without any problems. Now for the next part of the plan, deceive the Hyūga guards.

"Naruto-san" called the guard.

"Oi!" He said waving at the Hyūga.

"Naruto-san, I'm so glad we found you." The Hyūga said.

"What is it?"

"Is Hinata-sama, she has disappeared again."

"What!? When!?" He asked pretending to be surprised.

"We don't know, but it seems she is trying to leave the village again." The Hyūga explained. "Will you help us find her?"

"Of course! Don't worry about it, we will find her. Believe it!"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was uncomfortable. If there was something he hated more than the dobe's whining, was physical contact. He had thought of carrying the Hyūga girl like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder; like he had done when he had placed her under a genjutsu to bring her back to the village, but the former heiress had decided to wear a knee length yukata. The Uchiha wasn't a chivalrous man, but even he couldn't put her through such an uncomfortable situation. He remembered the Hyūga as a very conservative woman, one that preferred to hide her figure under floppy clothes. The yukata she wore was, for the most part, a conservative style. If he carried her like he'd wanted, the back of her yukata would rise up exposing her bottom. So here he was, carrying her bridal style. His only consolation was that, she too, felt extremely uncomfortable with the situation.

He glanced at her face, and noticed the crimson color spreading through her cheeks and neck. He couldn't help but to smirk at her reaction. The poor woman did not want to be carried like this, much less, to be touched by him. If it had been one of his many fans, they would be thrilled to be in his arm, and so pressed against him. The former heiress was different, he had known that. She only had eyes for his friend Naruto, and that was fine by him.

"Are we a-almost there?" She whispered causing him to flinch a fraction at the sudden closeness of her voice. He could feel her warm breath fanning over his exposed skin.

Of course, it wasn't her fault she had to adopt the position in which she was now. The Uchiha's speed forced her to hold on tight and keep her body pressed against his; due to this, her face was only inches away from his neck.

"Hn" Was his only response.

He had been running for hours, trying to cover as much distance as possible before resting for the night. If he didn't want the Hyūgas to find them, they needed to leave the Land of Fire tonight, so the lone Uchiha made sure he ran as fast as he could while carrying the former heiress. At least the woman was small and light.

Although, she was looked fragile, the woman was an impressive kunoichi. When Sasuke had heard the guards at her door, he wasn't sure what to do. The only thing that crossed his mind was to grab her and leave as soon as possible before they were found out, and yet this woman had obviously thought of a distraction beforehand. He had doubted her idea at first, for it was more than unlikely those all-seeing-eyes would fall for her plan, but given the fact that they were still running without anyone pursuing them, he figured her plan had worked out well.

"Do you think they fell for your clone?" Came the abrupt question.

It took Hinata a few seconds to understand his question and answer.

"Yes" She sounded hopeful. "It's unlikely they realized it wasn't me until it was too late."

"Too late?"

"I copied my chakra pathways on the clone." She said proud of herself. "So they wouldn't notice until they had sealed the clone and this one had disappeared."

Uchiha Sasuke was impressed. Who would have thought this small frail woman would think of something as clever as that.

"How do you know it'll work?"

"It w-worked before."

He wondered if she had tried it the first time she escaped the village. However, that seemed unlikely. The proud Hyūga clan wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. He decided didn't care as long as it worked.

"Hn" Was all he said, and with that they remained in silence for the rest of the way.

* * *

"Very good, Shikamaru" The Sixth Hokage said. "You are learning fast."

"Can I go home now?" The Nara genius asked lazily.

"Not yet, we have a few things to cover before you can go home."

The Hokage had been training Shikamaru to be the next Hokage's advisor. Even though Shikamaru is the laziest out of all the rookie nine, he is exceptionally intelligent and diplomatic, and Naruto will definitely benefit from someone like him beside him.

"This is so troublesome…" He said rolling his eyes.

Hatake Kakashi silently agreed with the young man. However, this had to be done, even when he preferred to be reading his icha icha book. The Sixth Hokage and the young Nara continued with the lesson, until an ANBU appeared at the door.

"Hokage-sama" He says and the copy-nin looked up.

"What is it?" Hatake asked lazily.

"I aplogize for the interruption, but Hiashi-sama and an elder are here." The ANBU informed. "They say it's urgent."

Team seven's former sensei looks mildly confused.

"Alright. Shikamaru, you can go home now. I'll see you tomorrow after noon."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Says Shikamaru before leaving the Hokage's office in a flash.

Kakashi then proceeds to instruct the ANBU to let them in.

"Hokage-same" The elder addressed Kakashi first. "We are sorry to bother you this late in the night." He said bowing apologetically.

"Hokage-sama" Hiashi bows. "We need your assistance."

The Sixth Hokage observed the two men before him mildly surprised. The fact that one of the elders accompany the clan's leader only meant it had to be a serious matter.

"Very well then, how can I help you?" The Hatake asked.

"It's Hinata, Hokage-sama." Hiashi announced. "She has escaped from the compound once again."

The copy-nin frowned. "Again?"

It seemed unlike the former Heiress to run away twice. Something must have happened for her to escape a second time. What was it? That's precisely what Hatake Kakashi wanted to find out. Last time he spoke to the Hyūga patriarch, he refused to give any information on the matter of her disappearance, but this time he was going to find out what was happening.

"It seems so, yes." The elder said.

"I thought she was constantly guarded?"

"She was, but she was still able to escape." Hiashi answered mildly annoyed.

"Ah" Kakashi scratched his mask-covered face. "Hiashi-sama, I will only ask you one more time." He said staring at the Hyūga impassively. "What's happening with Hinata-chan?"

Before the clan leader could answer his question, the elder had answered. "That is strictly confidential."

"And why is that?" The Hokage asked curiously.

"It's a clan matter."

"I see." Kakashi reclined in his chair. "Very well then, what is it that you want?"

"We need a few search parties, to track my daughter." Hiashi said. "I've sent three parties to track her, but none of them have found her."

"Ah, I see" Kakashi said smiling at the two.

"We need them as soon as possible, Hokage-sama." The elder said.

"I refuse." The copy-nin said nonchalantly.

"What?" The elder asked mildly astonished. Hiashi barely frowned.

"The village of the Hidden Leaf cannot interfere in clan matters, am I right?" The Hokage continued. "This is clearly a clan matter. Therefore, the village cannot help. I refuse to send any of my shinobis to track her down, especially when I am kept in the dark about the details of her disappearance." The sixth Hokage looked them in the eyes, as if daring them to argue with him. Neither men said a word. "However" Kakashi continued. "I will allow your clan to continue your search, but you can only use three teams of three shinobis, no more than that."

"That's ridiculous." The elder said.

"The Hyūga's too are shinobis of the leaf." Kakashi reminded him.

"Very well, Hokage-sama. I accept your conditions." Hiashi said bowing.

"You're okay with his decision?" The elder questioned the patriarch.

"No, but he is the Hokage." With that, Hiashi left the Hokage's office, with a very angered elder following behind him.

Hatake Kakashi waited for both men to leave the tower before sending an ANBU to look for Naruto. Whatever was happening with the former heiress, he knew it was Naruto's doing.

* * *

They were only few hours away from leaving the Land of Fire. Soon, the beginning of dawn would be seen in the horizon. Hinata was impossibly exhausted, drifting from consciousness to unconciousness. There were several times she almost fell for closing her eyes a minute too long, earning a few grunts from the Uchiha. She only hoped they would stop soon so she could rest for a couple of hours.

To make matters worse, she was cold. Her legs were exposed to the cool breeze of the morning, and her summer yukata barely covered her from the cool air. To make matters worse, the Uchiha didn't seem to notice her discomfort, even though she had pressed herself against him even more, searching for the warmth his body offered.

"We are almost there, Hyūga." He announced for the first time in hours.

"H-how much l-longer, Sasuke-san?"

The brush of her lips against his neck made him shiver. When did she get this close he hadn't noticed? He had noticed she had been shifting and pressing herself against him more for the past couple of hours, but he didn't expect her to rest her face on the crook of his neck so casually. The sole survivor was becoming more exasperated with the passing hours. Physical contact was not his forte, and that's all she seemed to be looking for. Was she taking advantage of their proximity?

"A few more hours." He answered curtly.

"I'm exhausted."

He felt her lips brushing against his neck once more, and he felt the urge to drop her.

"Shut up." He hissed, unable to hide his discomfort.

This caused the Hyūga to flinch at the hardness of his words, but he couldn't really care. He was doing enough for the Byakugan hime as it was, more than what he'd do for any other person. The former heiress was most likely not doing any of it on purpose, but he didn't like the feeling her closeness was provoking in him.

"Your lips are distracting me." He explained dispassionately.

W-what?" She squeaked.

"They distract me when they brush against my skin." He said taking a glance at the woman in his arm and noticed the blood red color taking over her cheeks. Wide lavender eyes looked at him in disbelief and misery, making him almost smirk.

* * *

The Uchiha was making her uncomfortable on purpose. This rude, arrogant, prepotent man was making fun of her situation. Hinata didn't know how to react. The moment he said her lips were distracting him her brain had blanked out. Thinking of the worse, she was mentally preparing herself to defend her honor, even if that meant dying in the attempt. Then he insinuated that she was pressing her lips against his neck on purpose, and her treacherous body betrayed her. She was impossibly crimson red, and she wasn't sure she would last any longer with how embarrassed she felt. Her face was heating quickly, and she feared she would pass out any minute.

How could he be making fun of her? And since when did the Uchiha made jokes? As far as she was concern, the man had no sense of humor, much less any social skills.

"Breathe, Hyūga" She heard him say, and it wasn't until he commanded to breathe that she noticed she had been hyperventilating herself.

Oh how did she want him to put her down already. The Kamis knew she took no pleasure in being held by this man. Without another word, she waited impatiently until she was free from this man's hold.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hii! Thank you all so much for your reviews and the wonderful support! I had fun reading them all, and I'm so glad you loved the previous chapter. I hope you liked this just as much.

I understand if some of you find Sasuke a little ooc in this chapter, so I wanna apologize for that. After reading the CH a couple of times, I wanted to redo the whole chapter, but I decided against it. I only hope it's not too bad though. This is probably the only time they'll be in such close proximity for a couple chapters, until the 'romance' begins.

Answer to Reviews:

 _Everyone:_ I must confess, this was so difficult to write, but it came out exactly how I wanted it. I always knew Hinata would use a clone to escape her horrible fate, from the very beginning, so I am very glad you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

 _Roveme:_ I understand what you're saying, but all in its due time. I'm not going to leave anything out. All the characters are important to me, and well I want to include them in this story too.

 _Cheshire Cat_ : Woo! Thank you, so glad you liked it! It was not my intention to make them look like they were eloping, but glad it came out well. There will be more Team Taka, but my approach will be a little different from most fics. I really hope I make them justice and that yall like what I have in store. Anyway, you'll get to know the answers to all of those questions in the upcoming chapters!

See you guys next week!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen.**

 _You have escaped the cage_

 _Your wings are stretched out._

 _Now, fly._

 _Rumi_

…

Hatake Kakashi waited for the young man before him to answer his question. He noticed their nervousness with every passing second. If he had any doubts before, they were now gone; he was certain the boy before him was, indeed, responsible for the disappearance of Hyūga Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama was here?" The boy asked nervously.

"Yes. He came accompanied by an elder." The Sixth Hokage reclined himself lazily on his chair. "They seemed angry. Do you have any idea why would that be, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh?" Naruto laughed nervously. "Why would I know anything?"

"Do not take me by a fool, Naruto." Kakashi said looking at his former student gravely. "What's happening?"

There was no use in lying to the famous copy-nin. There was no way The Uzumaki could deceive him; Kakashi was very perceptive and would find out sooner than later. Reluctantly, Naruto told him what the Hyūga clan were planning to do to Hinata. With every word he said, Naruto could observe how the Hokage's expression changed to one of profuse somberness to one of incredulity.

"They were going to seal her?" The Hokage asked frowning.

"Yes" Naruto said clenching his fists. "That's why I helped her escape."

"I see, so you did help her." Kakashi said still unable to process everything the boy had told him. "Were you the only one helping Hinata-chan escape?"

Naruto couldn't tell Kakashi that he wasn't the only one helping Hinata escape. The Uzumaki had promised both, Kurenai and Sasuke, that he would keep their involvement a secret. The Yūhi was a respectable shinobi and a good mother. The least she needed was a situation where her loyalty to the village was questioned. Both, her and her daughter, had suffered enough, and Konoha was their only home. Naruto would not let anything happen to them. As for his best friend, the Uchiha had a terrible reputation as it was. The village didn't trust him, and the Hyūga clan wasn't exactly fond of him. Naruto refused to make things harder for Sasuke in case he decided to return to the village someday.

"Yes, I was the only one helping her."

The current Hokage stared at the boy before him, scrutinizing his face and posture face carefully, looking for any signs that the boy might be hiding something. And there it was, the smallest of signs, but a sign nonetheless. A nervous twitching on his serious face. Kakashi knew his former student was lying. But of course he was, there was no way in heaven Naruto could pull this off by himself. The Hyūga had escaped leaving no traces behind her, no clues as to where she was or where she went. So that meant someone else was helping her, and that person was an expert covering their tracks. Also, Kakashi knew Naruto wouldn't give this job to anyone, which meant the person he chose was trustworthy. Kakashi only knew of one person with that description.

"Very well, Naruto-kun." He sighed. "You are dismissed."

As soon as the Uzumaki left the Hokage's tower, Hatake Kakashi sat quietly, thinking of what this meant, not only for himself, but for Naruto. This could be considered treason against a clan, and logically, against the village. This act of kindness could cost Naruto his dream of becoming Hokage. As for the person helping him... He only hoped he was wrong. That would only complicate matters even more.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the quiet woman contemplating the horizon, and he found himself a bit intrigued by her. There was nothing special about her. She looked physically the same as she did when they had left the compound, but her demeanor had dramatically changed once they had left the Land of Fire.

The moment he had stepped on the Land of Sound( better known as the Land of Rice Fields), Sasuke had stopped and placed her down as he promised, it was only then that she stared in the distance, toward what used to be her home. He wasn't sure what was so different about her, but she no longer looked... hopeless. Her eyes no longer held the pain and the desperation he had witnessed that day in the cemetery, nor the fear he had seen when he had captured her the first time. The woman before him looked... liberated.

The Uchiha found himself reflecting on another time when he was much younger and had finally left Konoha in search of power. When he left the village that had been his home for thirteen years, he didn't feel anything, only that surge of hate and desire for power to avenge his once existing clan. However, this woman, this Hyūga wasn't looking for power, she simply wanted to live and be free. Her goal was much simpler, and without a doubt, less painful. Or was it? Unlike himself, that had nothing to look back for when he left, she was leaving behind her family, her friends, and everything she knew as home.

"We must go now." He said.

"Hai, Sasuke-san" She said looking back at him.

"We will go a little ahead, and then we'll look for shelter."

She nodded activating her Byakugan.

They ran in silence. Surprisingly, Hinata wasn't as slow as he had predicted her to be, but to be fair, he wasn't going as fast as he could. However, it was obvious she had improved her skills in the years that followed after he left Konoha. She wasn't the same meek kunoichi he remembered from his childhood. The woman running next to him seemed different, more mature. Indeed, life had been not kind to the former heiress, yet there was hope in her eyes.

"There is a cave a little ahead." He heard her say.

"Hn"

When they arrived at the cave, they noticed it was small but spacious enough for the two of them. He set their bags on the floor and sat against the wall. They only had a few hours left to rest.

He noticed she was standing a few feet away from him, fidgeting with her yukata. He looked directly at her, and she averted her eyes.

He frowned.

"Hn?"

"Ano... S-sasuke-san, would you m-mind leaving the c-cave?" She asked nervously.

He narrowed his eyes and scoffed at her request. Was she that uncomfortable with him that she couldn't share the same space with him?

"Do I disgust you that much, Hyūga?" He asked in a calm voice, hiding the bitterness he felt. Surely, this woman saw him as a monster, like everyone else in that Village.

"P-p-pardon m-me?" She widened her eyes. "No! Oh n-no Sasuke-san, t-that's n-not what I m-meant!" She agitated her hands in front of her, while blushing furiously. "It's n-not that! I j-just want t-to c-change into something e-else." She said averting his piercing mismatched eyes quickly. Too embarrassed to be speaking of such things with him.

Without another word, Sasuke stood up and made his way out of the cave. Just as he walked outside, he heard the woman say thank you. It had been weak and soft, but he had been able to hear her. For reasons unknown to him, her reaction made him smirk. This woman was far too kind to hurt someone, so he wondered why would someone like her choose to be an active Shinobi, instead of a medic-nin. As far as he remembered, Hyūgas had exceptional chakra control, an attribute needed to be a medic-nin.

After he had left Hinata to her devices, he ventured into the forest, and secured their perimeter. When he returned to the cave, he found the Hyūga had changed into a pair of baggy long pants and a sweater that was much too big for her small frame. Indeed, this woman was still as conservative as he remembered her.

"I brought some onigiris with me. Would you like one, Sasuke-san?" She asked as she offered him the wrapped onigiri with a shy smile.

"Hn" Was all he said before he took it from her hand.

"I was a-able to make them y-yesterday and packed them for the trip." She said giving him a small smile. He didn't comment, instead he began to eat the onigiri. "I hope you like it."

He didn't just like it. He loved it. They were, perhaps, the best onigiris he had in a long time. Of course, they were not better than those his mother used to make for his bento box, but these were close enough. They were filled with al sorts of vegetables and, to his surprise, cherry tomatoes was one of them. Of course, he would never tell the Hyūga he had enjoyed them this much, but he was certain she knew he did, if only by the way he had finished it in a few bites.

After they had finished their food, he once again sat against the wall. He observed how she took a blanket out of her bag, and after placing it on the floor, she lied on it.

"Are you not going to sleep, Sasuke-san?"

"No." He answered. "Sleep, you have only a few hours."

"B-but..."

"I'll keep watch." He said interrupting whatever she was going to say.

"I'll k-keep watch n-next time, okay?"

"Hn" He said, which Hinata took as a yes.

A few minutes later, Sasuke heard the woman next to him snore softly. Who knew the Hyūga snored? The thought of it was a bit hilarious. Italmost made him smile... Almost.

* * *

It was early morning when Hyūga Hanabi arrived home from her mission. She couldn't wait to get home, clean up, and ask her sister to make her something to eat, preferably that banana dessert with melted caramel Hinata makes for her. Oh how she missed Hinata's cooking!

A day after Hanabi had arrived at the village from a mission, she was sent on another mission. This one was B-rank and it consisted of two weeks long. Of course, it was nothing she and her teammates couldn't handle, but she didn't want to be away from home for so many days. Especially when Hinata had come back from a failed mission and needed her. Now that she was back home, she would request two weeks off to the Hokage, so she could spend more time with her sister. After Hinata had been attacked by rouge nins during her last mission, Hanabi noticed how her sister had become secluded and withdrawn. Hinata wasn't as happy as she used to be. The young heiress often feared something had happened to her sister during the mission.

Taking her ninja sandals off, she made her way to see her father. The housemaid had told her he was in the garden having breakfast.

"Otō-san" She bowed to her father, once she found him. "I'm home."

"Hanabi, welcome home daughter." Hiashi greeted. "Would you like to have tea with me?"

"Yes, thank you." She said taking a sit across from her father, while a housemaid came rushing to serve her tea.

"How was your mission?"

"Successful." She smiled proud of herself.

"As expected of the heiress of the Hyūga clan." He praised his daughter, causing the young woman to blush a little. "Did you report to the Hokage?"

"Yes, I did."

"Very good."

They drank their tea in silence.

Hanabi noticed her sister was missing when she should be here having breakfast with them.

"Where is Hinata, Otō-san?"

"Hinata is not here."

"Oh" Hanabi looked slightly confused. "Is she on a mission?"

"No"

"Is she visiting Kurenai-san?"

"No, that's not it either." Her father said before taking a deep breath. "Hinata is not coming back, Hanabi."

Hanabi froze in her tracks. "Where is my sister?" She said looking at her father sternly.

"Your sister left the village last night."

* * *

"Good morning, Sasuke-san."

"Hn"

The Uchiha took a sit facing the small fire, fishes at hand. He then proceeded to clean a fish with his kunai. Hinata observed him carefully.

"Do you mind me helping?" She asked, but when he didn't say anything, she took that as a yes. Taking a fish and looking for her kunai, she began to clean the fish.

They worked in silence, cleaning the fishes until they were suitable to consume, and then put them to cook.

"Is the river too far from here?" She asked him.

"A few minutes away, why?"

"Ano… I w-would like to c-clean up a l-little."

"Hn" He was quiet a few seconds too long. "Is it necessary?" He finally asked.

Realizing what he meant she blushed a dark pink. "I… Well, n-no but..."

"Then you can wait." He cut her abruptly.

The Hyūga gaped in utter disbelief at the man before her. There was no doubt about it, the Uchiha was the rudest man that has ever lived on earth. For how long did he plan on accompanying her? She hoped he'd leave her alone soon. She didn't need him to babysit her. She had escaped from the village before without any delays, and if it wasn't for him meddling where he hadn't been called, she would be living somewhere else in a quiet town.

"Ano, Sasuke-san, are w-we traveling t-together?"

"What do you think?"

Was he being sarcastic? Because if he was, he failed at that too. He sounded far too serious to be mocking her.

"Um… I c-can t-travel by myself from h-here on." She said carefully.

He looked at her sternly, as if studying her. The way he looked at her demanded respect and complete submission, in other words, there was no room for argument with the Uchiha. Hinata felt a shiver ran through her spine, and she wondered how could someone impose so much respect and fear with a simple look.

When the food was cooked and cool enough to eat, he gave her a portion.

"Thank you." She said softly, and they ate in silence.

Hinata had wanted to ask him if he was going to accompany her one more time, but she imagined the Uchiha wouldn't like it, so she refrained from saying anything. Instead, she finished her food, and grabbed her bag. Sasuke had taken the time to grab his bag too and clean the place where the fire had been. He made sure to clear the area so it looked like no one had been there. It was incredible how this man could cover his track so easily and professionaly. But of course he could, this was Uchiha Sasuke we were talking about, the last of his kind, the pupil of a legendary Sannin and considered a Sannin himself, the wielder of the rinnegan, and Naruto's rival.

"Let's go."

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke-san" She said carefully. "b-but where are y-you taking me?"

"To a safe place." He said curtly. "Now let's get moving or would you want me to carry you again?" He glanced at her and noticed how her face flushed rapidly at his words.

"W-what… N-no!" She spat flustered. "That w-won't be n-necessary."

"Then let's go." He said as he ran toward the forest, forcing Hinata to run fast to catch up to him.

All the while, she continuously reminded herself that no matter how rude and socially inept this man was, he was taking the time to help her; and he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart, or so she hoped.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" The Yūhi smiled upon seeing him.

"Kurenai-sensei"

"Come in" She said stepping aside for the Uzumaki to come inside. She had been waiting for Naruto to come by with news about Hinata. "I'm so glad to see you." Kurenai said "How is Hinata-chan? Did the Uchiha come for her?"

"He did!" Naruto said grinning "They were able to escape. If everything went well, and I'm sure it did, they should be far from the Land of Fire."

"Thank goodness!"

"Kurenai-sensei" He said, and Kurenai noticed his face turn somber.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"Kakashi sensei" He said rubbing his neck. "He knows I helped Hinata-chan escape."

"How?" She gasped.

"I don't know." He confessed. "All I know is that Hiashi-sama went to see him after she had escaped."

She feared something like this would happen, but he didn't think it would be that soon.

Kurenai was afraid to ask if Kakashi knew she was involved too, but soon after, Naruto answered her question. He told her that the Sixth Hokage didn't know she or Sasuke helped them. She sighed in relief.

"But what about you, Naruto-kun?"

"I'll be fine."

And believe him she wanted to do, but the grim expression in the young man's feature made her worry even more. If the Hyūga clan heard about this, and found out that Naruto had helped Hinata escape the seal, his dream of becoming Hokage would be in danger. Moreover, he would be considered a traitor for helping the former heiress escape her punishment.

"All that matter is that they make it safely." Naruto said.

"Where will they be going?"

"I don't know, but Sasuke promised me he would keep her safe until the Hyūgas gave up looking for her."

"I don't know, Naruto." She said worriedly. "The Hyūgas are a stubborn clan. They might never give up looking for her."

"You think so?"

"I don't know. I hope I'm wrong." She sighed.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke did not understand women. How could she think of cleaning up in the river when she most likely had Leaf shinobis looking for her? It was ridiculous and completely irrational. To make matters more complicated, he didn't want to be in her company, just like he was sure she didn't want to be in his, but he had made a promise to his friend that he would look after Hinata, and make sure she was safe.

"Tsk, Naruto..." He muttered to himself.

"Ano…" He heard the woman say, breaking him from his thoughts. "S-sasuke-san, could you s-slow down a l-little?" She asked panting.

"Can't keep up with me, Hyūga?" He said glancing at her with a smirk. "I can still carry you if you want?"

To his amusment the woman looked horrorified, which he took as a no. He had offered to carry her before, but he had only done to tease her and make her move and stop blabbering nonsense. However, it seemed he would have to carry her again. They had only started running three hours ago and she was already panting in exhaustion. Perhaps, he was to blame. Sasuke was running at a speed not many could keep up with. Last night, he had ran at a pace she was able to follow, but today, they had to cover more distance if they didn't want to be found; so, it was necessary to move at a faster pace.

"We'll rest soon."

"O-okay"

* * *

 **Author's** **Note:** Yay early chapter! Once again, thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I can't express how happy they make me feel. So please, do keep them coming! If you think there is something I could work on, please do tell me. I love to hear your opinion.

 **Important:** As you know, this chapter is at least 2-3 days early. I'm updating now because I will be out of state for a whole week. This also means that, sadly, I won't able to work on the following chapters, or edit chapter 14; therefore, there won't be an update next week. I don't know if I'll be able to update the story in a two weeks period. I'm sorry about that guys! If it's of any consolation, I will be working on the fic as soon as I return.

Forgive me for the grammatical errors you may have found on this chapter. I didn't spend too much time editing it. I did my best because I wanted to update early.I hope you enjoyed the content and it wasn't disappointing.

Answer to Reviews:

 _Mucnhiedi:_ You think Rock Lee would be faster? Haha, you know, maybe you're right. Hinata always had good chakra control. She had to, considering her bloodline requires her to have it. So if Naruto, that sucked at chakra control was able to do it, I'm sure she could at least make one clone like that. I'm so glad you think it's not so ooc for Sasuke, that makes me feel a lot better. I hope you continue enjoying this fic. Thank you so much for your reviews!

 _Behla:_ You don't know how grateful I am for your comment. Sasuke's character is, in fact, the hardest one to write for me, because of the complexity of his personality. So I'm glad you found his character, for the most part, in character. I do try to explain everything so it makes sense to the readers, so I'm glad that's also helping in that area. As for your suggestion, I truly appreciate your sincerity and will work on that. It was actually starting to bother me too lol. Also, don't worry, I don't get easily offended, and your suggestion was exposed respectfully. So I thank you for taking the time to point it out. Thank you for your review and for reading this story!

 _Gangnam Style X3:_ So very happy you liked the chapter. You are very perceptive! Your comment made me really happy because it tells me I am doing a good job at making things easy to understand for the readers. So thank you!

 _Viralvera_ : I've always felt that Sasuke's character is ever hardly in character in most fanfics. I still try to enjoy them as best as I can though. Some are really good, despite the mild ooc, but as you've mentioned, others overdo it. Anyway I'm glad he is in character and that you liked the chapter!

See you guys!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

 _When you meet him,_

 _You will realize_

 _That sometimes_

 _They make people_

 _Who have tornadoes_

 _Instead of souls._

 _Nikita Gill_

…

"What did you do to her!?" Hanabi inquired, unable to control her anger.

"She left on her own accord." Hiashi stared at his daughter sternly. His voice never betraying him.

"You're lying..."

Hanabi knew she was crossing the line this time, for she was not supposed, nor allowed, to speak so disrespectfully to her father, much less the leader of her clan. However, the young heiress couldn't bring herself to care. Her sister had left the clan and village on her own accord? That seemed ridiculous! Something had happened that prompted Hinata to make such a radical decision.

"Where is she?" Hanabi asked again, this time much calmer.

"We do not know."

"I don't understand, Otō-san." She looked at him skeptically. "Hinata would have never done that, unless she had a reason."

"Then you don't know her well enough." He said looking at her for a reaction. As if daring his daughter to argue him. When she didn't say anything, he continued talking. "It wouldn't be the first time she does it, Hanabi."

What!? Surely her father was saying this to confuse her.

"Do you really think Hinata would have failed a D-ranked mission, Hanabi?" The patriarch continued. "Think about it."

Wide pale grey eyes looked back at the man before her in utter disbelief, as realization downed on her. Suddenly, it all made sense. Her sister was never attacked in her mission. Hinata had escaped the village, and in her attempt for freedom, she had been found by the Uchiha. Yes, now it made sense why she looked so... defeated. Hinata had been forced to return to Konoha against her will. But why would her sister leave the village?

Suddenly, Hanabi understood why.

"It was my fault."

Her father didn't say anything, and that was enough of a confirmation for Hanabi.

"She left because of me..." She said barely inaudible. "Are you searching for her?" She asked weakly.

"Yes"

Hanabi knew what would happen to her sister if she was found. The elders wouldn't forgive her betrayal and she would be branded with the seal… Just like Neji. No she wouldn't allow it, she wouldn't...

 _The seal! They sealed her!_

"No…" She looked at her father horrified. "Did you…"

"No." Hiashi said quickly. "She was not sealed."

"Did the elders decide not to seal her?" She asked hopeful.

"No." Hiashi answered. "She escaped before we could seal her."

Her father only looked at her, and refrained from saying anything else. Hiashi could say and pretend whatever he wanted, but Hanabi knew him well. Deep down, her father was relieved Hinata had escaped her fate. She knew. One only had to look at his peaceful expression and the almost unnoticeable glint in his eyes to know exactly how he felt.

Now she wondered, how had Hinata done it? No doubt, the elders had made sure she was guarded 24/7, which meant she had come with a plan. Perhaps someone helped her?

"How did she do it?" Hanabi asked unable to hide her curiosity.

The look on her father's face shocked her. Was that a smirk? It sure looked like it.

* * *

"Members of Konoha council, it is an honor to be right before you." The old man said bowing deeply.

"Likewise" The council man said. "How may we help you?"

The old man looked at the two individuals before him. He knew what he and his companion came to ask for, but they had to approach the matter cautiously. They were not only going against the wishes of the Hokage himself, but their clan's leader as well.

"We came here, before you, to request your assistance on a very important matter."

"I see." The council woman said. "Where is Hiashi-sama? Isn't he supposed to be present too?"

Now, this is where they had to be careful. It was important not to give them the wrong idea. By no means were they trying to rebel against their clan leader.

"He couldn't come with us." Said the old man.

"Why not?"

"Utatane-sama" The old man addressed the council woman carefully. "Our dear Hinata has disappeared from the village again, and Hiashi-sama is devastated. It is our duty, as elders of the Hyūga clan, to take charge when our leader is unable to."

"What is it that you request?" The council man next to Utatane asked.

"That's precisely why we came to you." The elder said. "We request the help of the village to search for Hinata."

"Why are you requesting this of us, Hyūga Elders?" The old man next to Utatane asked. "This is a matter to discuss with the Hokage."

"Believe us, Mikotado-sama, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't necessary." The elder said apologetically. "However, we are here because Hokage-sama has denied us the help."

* * *

They had been running for 5 or 6 hours now, he wasn't sure, and the Hyūga was becoming tired rapidly.

She shouldn't be this tired, and yet, Uchiha Sasuke knew he was asking for the impossible. His speed was superior from hers, and though, he had been running faster than he had ran last night when they were looking for shelter, she had been keeping up with him fairly well. However, the last two hours, Hinata started to slow down. They couldn't afford to stop to rest, there was a chance the Hyūgas were looking for her restlessly. Looking back at the woman, he noticed she had stopped a few feet behind him.

"Hyūga" He said stopping.

"Sasuke-san" She panted. "I… need… to… rest…" She announced between gasps and pants.

"We can't rest."

He wasn't trying to be unreasonable, they really couldn't rest. The Hyūgas' vision was exceptional for tracking, so they had to keep a long distance to avoid being seen.

Coming with a solution, Sasuke jumped to where she was, and without any warnings he tried to grab her to carry her on his shoulder; but to his surprise, Hinata pushed his narrowed his eyes.

"Don't" She said looking straight at him, still panting but firmly. "Please, d-don't… I… Just need… a few m-minutes."

"Fine" He said taking a seat across from her. "Fifteen minutes."

"Thank you..."

He would give her that much. That was enough time for her to recover. If the Hyūga needed more time to rest, then he would just grab her and carry her like he had wanted to.

The woman was becoming a nuisance, a problem he didn't need. Why did he agree to take care of her? It was that dobe's fault. That stupid Naruto was the reason he was in this situation with this weak kunoichi.

Yes, it's true that he had planned to help the Hyūga escape from the village, but he had no intentions to protect her or escort her to safety. But Naruto had to ask him to do it for him, and Sasuke couldn't deny his friend this much. The Uzumaki had done so much for him, and the least Sasuke could do to repay all that his friend had done was helping this woman. The Uchiha knew Naruto cared for her. He knew, the guilt was eating at his friend. It was likely that the Uzumaki felt responsible for this woman's fate.

Sasuke watched as she took a gulp of water from her water canteen. The woman was still panting and gasping for air, and he doubted she would be rested enough to continue their journey in fifteen minutes. By the way she was breathing, it would take her at least half an hour before she was fully rested, and they did not have that much time to spare.

Sasuke didn't want to do this, but he didn't have a choice. He only had two options. Stay here for a little longer and risk being caught by the Hyūgas, or offer her his assistance and continue traveling.

"Hyūga" He said after fifteen minutes had passed. "Can we continue?"

"I…" She mumbled. "Ano… I n-need more t-time to rest."

He nodded. "Let me carry you." He said kneeling beside her.

"What?"

"I'll carry you on my back."

She was unable to utter word.

It was the second time he had used this soft tone to speak to the Hyūga. He knew that if he wanted her to cooperate, he would have to try to be gentle, even when it proved difficult for him.

* * *

Hyūga Hinata wanted to reject his offer the moment it came out of his mouth, but one look at him and she was rendered mute. He was trying… Really trying to be kind and understanding to her, and Hinata found herself unable to deny his offer.

"I'll put you down when you feel rested." He assured her.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san." She said taking her place on his back.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

Hinata had wanted to get down the moment her body pressed against his. It's not that she had never been carried in this way before. In more than one occasion, both her teammates and Neji had carried her home on their back after a long mission or an extensive training session. However, this was different. She trusted those men and knew them well. They were her friends and family. Uchiha Sasuke was neither. He was a man, aloof and rude, but nonetheless a man. A complete stranger.

She felt his hand pressing in the back of her thigh and she stiffened. Hinata cursed herself for being so obvious, and only hoped Sasuke hadn't noticed.

After he shifted her weight a little, he proceeded to continue their journey.

She rested on his back while he ran at an ungodly speed. After an hour the Uchiha came to a stop and placed her on the floor as promised. Then, Sasuke began to run at a speed she could follow without exerting herself too much.

Hours later, when the sun had begun to set down, they took a few minutes to rest for the second time that day. They cooked the fishes Sasuke had fished that morning, along with some wild vegetables they had found on their way, and ate in silence.

Hinata couldn't help herself to wonder why was he taking his time to help her. She knew he wasn't the kindest person alive, nor was he comfortable in her company. She only had to observe his body language to know what his mouth wouldn't say. He was always tense and grumpy. It was obvious, he was tired of taking care of her.

"Sasuke-san" She said tentatively. "Why are you helping me?"

He was quiet for a while, and she thought he'd never answer her question. "It's not for you." He said after a long pause, making her look at him expectantly. "I do it for him."

She knew who that him was. Sasuke did not have to say his name for her to know. However, his admission had taken her by surprise. At some point, it had crossed her mind that Naruto was, perhaps, behind the act of kindness of the Uchiha. However, she had never expected him to admit it.

 _So, this is the power of their friendship? That or guilt._

"I see" Was all she could say.

They wouldn't cross another word for hours.

* * *

He knew this would happen. News of Hinata's disappearance were quickly spreading in the village, so he expected them to interfere. However, Hatake Kakashi did not expect them to interfere so soon.

"Council" Kakashi greeted as courteous as possible. "Is there a reason why I was summoned?"

"Hokage-sama, it is good to see you well" Mitokado greeted.

"Likewise."

"We were informed that Lady Hinata had disappeared." Utatane said.

"That's correct" Kakashi confirmed.

"We were also informed you refused to help the Hyūgas search for her. Is this true?"

Kakashi swallowed thickly. Nobody knew about this but the Hyūga patriarch and the elders. This only meant one thing, either Hiashi or the elders had come tell them what had happened at his office. He knew he had to be careful, he didn't want to anger the council any more than he had angered the elders.

"I did, but with good reasons."

"And those are?" This time, it was Mitokado that asked.

"They refused to inform me of the reason of her disappearance."

"Because it is a clan's matter."

"Yes, I know."

He was certain he had lost this battle. By the looks of it, it sounded like the council was already siding with the Hyūga elders. But he was not about to lose this war. He would not yield to the Hyūgas so easily.

"As far as I am concerned" Kakashi continued saying. "The village cannot involve itself in clan matters. Therefore, I believe I do not have to interfere."

The council took a moment to process his words. He waited patiently for them to retort his response, because he knew well they would. This was the council after all, and they cared about power and the influence of the most powerful clans in the village. Especially the Hyūgas, which was the oldest and most prestigious clan to exist in the Hidden Leaf.

"Hokage-sama" Utatane addressed him. "I understand your position, and to a certain extent, I agree with your decision. However…" She paused for a moment. "The Hyūga clan is a very influential and powerful clan. We cannot disrespect them nor do we want to make enemies of them."

"I understand that."

"If you understand it, then perhaps you'll understand that we need you to aid them in their search for the former heiress." Mitokado said dryly.

Kakashi studied them carefully, it was unlikely that they would change their minds, so he had no choice but to agree with their request. After all, it was two against one.

"Very well" Kakashi said "I will help them, but…" He made a small pause. "I will only provide one team to search for Lady Hinata."

After a moment of deliberating among them, they agreed with Kakashi's decision.

"As long as it consists of the best shinobis we have, then do as you please." Mitokado said.

"Of course." Hatake smiled smugly behind his mask. "I will only send the best of Konoha."

* * *

It had been a long day, and she hadn't noticed when she had fallen asleep. When they arrived at the cave that provided them shelter for the night, she had decided to sit against the wall to rest her tired back and legs. Hinata only remembered it to be dark and cool and she was so tired she closed her eyes to rest them for a second. That

Hinata woke up a few hours into the night confused and dazed.

She looked around the cave and noticed that she was alone. Hadn't she arrived with the Uchiha? Did he leave her? Perhaps he had left her, and that would be fine by her. However, the least he could have done was to let her know he would no longer accompany her in her journey. Now she'd be worried he had gotten himself captured.

 _Captured? Impossible._

The thought of Uchiha Sasuke being captured was funny and quite ridiculous. This man had outrun Naruto and the village for years. He had escaped many times, and was impossible to capture. No, Uchiha Sasuke would never be captured.

After contemplating her situation, she decided that the first thing she would do in the morning, was to clean up in the river. Then, she would find something to eat and continue to the next town. The only problem was that she didn't know where she was exactly. The Uchiha didn't leave her a map, so she'd have to do some scouting first thing in the morning. She would think about that later, now she would rest some more before she had to resume her travels.

Making herself comfortable, she lied down on the hard floor, and closed her eyes. Not long after she had relaxed into a dreamless sleep, she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. In a second, Hinata had stood up in a fighting stance with her Byakugan activated.

Staring back at her was no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"It's your turn to keep watch." He said without giving her a second glance. Clearly unperturbed by her reaction.

"Oh" For a moment it was all she could say "I… I thought you had left."

"I did leave."

"Oh… No, I mean." She paused to collect her thoughts. "I thought you had left me to continue alone."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" He smirked causing Hinata to blush.

"A-ano… Sasuke-san, it's not t-that I…"

"Stop pretending, Hyūga." He said dryly. "You're a terrible liar."

She blushed, but didn't refute him. What sense would it make? After all, it was true. She would much rather continue her journey alone, without the confusing Uchiha barking orders and making her feel uncomfortable and weak.

Without another word, the Uchiha lie down on the cold floor and closed his eyes, most likely to rest for the night. She took this as her cue to place herself at the entrance of the cave and keep on the lookout for possible Leaf shinobis or any other threats.

It was late into the night when she began to doze off. She was exhausted from the day before, so it was only normal that she had trouble staying awake. She was fighting with sleep when she heard it the first time. A guttural sound coming from somewhere close.

Taking the Hyūga fighting stance once more, she took a kunai from her pouch, and activated her byakugan to search her surroundings. Whatever it was, she would kill it before it harmed them. She thought about waking up the Uchiha, but she decided against it. She was a kunoichi for Gods sake! She could do this! It wouldn't be the first time she was attacked by a wild beast.

However, this time it was different. Now she was practically alone, without her friends or Akamaru to back her up. Oh how she missed them!

She heard the sound a second time, this time closer, but she couldn't find the culprit with her eyes. There was no one in the surrounding area, which meant…

She gasped.

 _No! Didn't he say this cave was empty?_

She cursed herself for being so reckless and believing the Uchiha without double checking if the cave was empty for herself. Slowly, she turned around looking for the possible wild animal lurking in the dark. However, when she turned around with her byakugan, she found nothing. The cave was, indeed, empty. Then she heard it again. The same sound but stronger and louder. Realization downed on her. The one responsible for it lie there, only a few feet from her.

Curious eyes looked at the man lying on the ground. His breathing was raged, and he was sweating and turning as if he was in pain. Then she noticed it, the moist around his eyes, leaving a trial on his cheeks. Uchiha Sasuke was crying? It appeared so.

She knew what was happening. Oh she knew well. She suffered from it too. The fearsome and ruthless Uchiha was being victim of his sins through memories... he was victim of nightmares.

 _Should I wake him up?_

She really wanted to wake him up and liberate him from his dream, but her body wouldn't move. How would he react if she woke him up? Would he hurt her in his confusion? She knew she should turn around and not stare at him, but she couldn't bring her body to respond to that command either. She had never seen the Uchiha so... vulnerable? He looked almost… human. Not that seeing him suffering brought her joy, no not at all. However, she couldn't help thinking that he looked like a normal person, with feelings and emotions. It was enticing…

She stared at him some more...

And then… The charm was broken and mismatched eyes stared back at Byakugan eyes. She gasped.

Hinata waited for him to say something… anything… but only silence met her. Hinata then realized he was still breathing hard, a reaction to his nightmare no doubt. She noticed how he cupped his face with his hand, and only after composing himself and taking a deep breath, did he address her.

"Not a word about what you saw, Hyūga." He said menacing.

"Not a word…" She whispered meekly.

"Go to sleep."

Without a second glance, she obeyed him, if only to avoid those piercing eyes full of rage.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So first things first, I was supposed to update last week, but your girl here got sick right after she got home from her vacation. Long story short, I ended up in the ER with a respiratory virus. It took me a whole week to get better, and as you can imagine, I didn't feel like writing during that week lol. But I'm doing good now, so no worries. I'll be updating regularly again.

 **Important:** Did I get the names of the members of Konoha council right? Let me know, please! I'm still a little unsure about them.

 _On another note_ , Oh My God you guys! I've finally reached 102 followers on this story and 110 comments! Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! Your reviews give me life!

Answer Reviews:

 _Muchiedi_ : Thank you darling! I had a great time, even though I got sick right after I got back home lol. Oh well, such is life!

 _DAngel7:_ Ah you're so incredible! Thank you so much! I hope I continue to deliver a good Sasuke for you all.

 _Koen D:_ This comment right here made my whole week! Thank you so very much. I know not everybody is going to like how I write her, so knowing you like it and that you think I'm doing a good job with her character, makes me really happy. As for Hiashi… Yay! I wanted to bring something new for his character. I don't think he is so terrible, at least I know he changed during and after the war, so I want to bring that out a little bit without making him too ooc. So I'm glad you like what I've done so far.

 _To everyone else:_ Thank you so very much for all your lovely comments! They mean a lot to me and they are what keep me writing and delivering the best to you all. You're my inspiration! I hope to hear from you and what you think about the newest development.

See you next week!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto! I do not get any profit from this fiction. I only write for fun and to improve my creativity.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 _The wise man,_

 _Can change his mind;_

 _The stubborn one,_

 _Never._

 _Immanuel Kant_

…

He knew it was reckless, and perhaps, very difficult too; but he didn't have a choice. If Hatake Kakashi wanted to protect his former students and the former heiress of the Hyūga clan, he would have to agree to the Hyūgas' conditions. The village of the Hidden Leaf would join their search for Hinata. He knew this mission would be difficult, for the team he had in mind would probably refuse to help in this search. But if he was persuasive, he knew he could convince them all, especially _him_.

Taking a deep breath, the Sixth Hokage readied himself to speak with the Hyūga clan leader. First, he would address this situation with Hinata's father, and hopefully, he would get a report of the status of their search. After his meeting with the patriarch, he would summon who was to be the leader of the team searching for Hinata.

Once the members of this team were all gathered, he would give specific instructions on what they were to do. He only hoped his plan worked.

With that thought in mind, the Sixth Hokage made his way to the Hyūga compound.

"This will be a busy day." He said sighing lazily.

* * *

They had been traveling in silence for the past couple of hours. The only time they had exchanged words, if a grunt counted as one, was when he had handed her food. The Uchiha didn't even try to stop her from cleaning up in the river. Instead, he uttered his famous "hn" and waited for her behind some bushes.

Hinata knew he was trying to avoid her. Since last night, after she had witnessed his vulnerable reaction to his dream, Sasuke had not spared her a glance, much less a word. It was quite unnerving if she was honest with herself. She was not the type of person to hold long conversations, but she didn't mind a word here and there. In fact, it gave her some comfort.

She also found his reaction quite childish, but she could understand, if to a certain extent, his conflicting thoughts and reaction. The brooding Uchiha never expressed his feelings. According to rumors, only team seven had ever seen that side of him. A side which Hinata found human and so natural, and yet he found it a display of weakness.

"S-Sasuke-san," She tried addressing him for the third time that morning. "A-are you upset?" She finally asked a bit nervously.

Nothing.

He completely ignored her, just as she had suspected he would.

The Hyūga concluded that Sasuke was ridiculous.

Letting out one's emotions wasn't a display of weakness, at least not to her. It is part of being human, of knowing the pain and having endured it. Of overcoming those things that otherwise would have destroyed us. That's how she saw it. Like Sasuke, she had lost loved ones. Of course, she knew her losses were nothing compared to his, but he wasn't the only one that suffered the loss of a loved one.

No, Hinata did not understand him.

* * *

The slurping sounds of noodles could be heard a mile away from the ramen shop. That's partly how the Inuzuka found the blond, the other part consisted of tracking him by his scent.

When Shino had told him that Hinata had disappeared again, the Inuzuka couldn't believe it. Nothing in her demeanor could have made them suspect that she was plotting to escape the village again.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. How did he not see it?

It was all his fault. That stupid Naruto. Hinata had escaped the village the first time because of him. Now she had escaped a second time, and Kiba was certain she had left for the same reason.

Ichiraku was relatively empty. Their only customer consisted of the idiot blond.

This was logical, for no one but Naruto would eat ramen in the morning.

He was there, eating his ramen unaware of his surroundings. How much did Kiba want to jump him right there and then! Naruto wouldn't see it coming, but Kiba was better than that. He would give him a warning and then he'd beat him up like he wanted to.

"Naruto!" He shouted making the blond turn around, mouth full of noodles. How was this idiot becoming Hokage?

"Hey Kiba!" The blond shouted excitedly after swallowing his noodles. "Want to join me for ramen?" He smiled toothily.

Always cheerful, while Hinata went through hell and back.

"I need to have a word with you," Kiba said as menacing as he could. "Now."

"Eh?" Naruto squinted his eyes in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll see you at the training grounds." He said leaving a confused Uzumaki to follow him.

As expected, the blond followed him.

"Kiba! What's going on?" He shouted from behind, but Kiba never stopped to look at him.

He would tell him what was happening soon.

They arrived at the training grounds in only a few minutes.

"What's up?" Naruto asked once they arrived.

"Hinata…" He said menacing and Naruto paled. "It's all your fault!"

"What happened to Hinata?" Naruto asked worriedly.

And he dared to ask about her! The Inuzuka wanted to kill him. How could he be so stupid?

Without any warning, he launched himself toward the Uzumaki with all his might. Fist ready. Just when he was about to make contact with Naruto's face, his body stopped moving. Something was holding him down. When he looked up, he realized his mistake. It wasn't something, but a someone.

"Kurenai Sensei..."

"Kiba, what is the meaning of this?" She asked sternly while holding him by his shirt.

"It's Hinata..." Kiba said grimly. "She left the village again."

"Let's go to my house, we have a lot to talk about," Kurenai said gently.

"I won't go anywhere." He said without taking his eyes off of Naruto. "I'm not done talking to him."

Just when Kiba was about to rid himself of his sensei's hold an ANBU appeared at the training grounds with a message for Naruto.

"Hokage-sama has requested your presence."

"I'll be right there," Naruto told the Anbu.

Before the Uzumaki took his leave, he addressed the Inuzuka. "Kiba, we'll talk about this later." He said calmly. "It's not what you think."

With that, he left with the Anbu to see the Sixth Hokage, leaving a confused Inuzuka behind.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was waiting for Naruto in his usual spot. Sitting lazily looking out the window toward Konoha. He knew he had felt him when he entered his office, but for reasons unknown to the Uzumaki he hadn't acknowledged his presence.

Something was wrong.

"Sensei," Naruto greeted.

After a brief silence, the Hokage addressed the young man.

"Naruto," he said now facing him. He looked tired. "I have an important mission for you."

Naruto frowned.

"What's the mission?" He asked skeptically.

"It's quite complicated. Do you think you're up for it?" Kakashi asked seriously.

Of course, he was up for it. Everybody knew he was among the strongest shinobis of the Leaf, if not the strongest and the future Hokage.

"Believe it!"

"Good" He smiled, but Naruto knew it wasn't sincere. "I need you to cooperate with Hinata's search."

The Uzumaki felt the wave of the shock go down his spine. Help with Hinata's search? That was impossible. He wouldn't do that not even if they told him they'll kill him.

"I refuse!" Naruto said sternly.

"I knew you would say that." Kakashi sighed tiredly. "I truly admire your loyalty, Naruto," He smiled. "But I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"I won't help the stupid elders find Hinata!" He shouted clenching his fists. "You can't make me do it, sensei!"

"I sure can and I sure will," Kakashi said sternly. Tired of Naruto's whining and tantrums. He was in no mood for any of that.

He had a long day today. His visit with the Hyuūga patriarch hadn't been a complete disaster, but it certainly wasn't a success.

The visit consisted of confirming Hiashi that the village would get involved in Hinata's search, but only for a period of six months. The elders, too, were in that meeting, and promptly became outraged when Kakashi gave them a time limit and the number of search teams that would join the search. The Hyuūga elders had expected at least three teams, but the Sixth Hokage refused to cooperate any further if he was not informed of the circumstances behind Hinata's disappearance.

At least he had gathered valuable information about the search. According to Hiashi, they hadn't found the former heiress in the Land of Fire; therefore, they were making preparations to search for her in other lands.

Hanabi had been in the meeting too. She barely uttered a greeting. However, after everything was said and done, and the elders and Hiashi had reached an agreement with the Hokage, she quickly asked him if she could meet with him privately.

He had met with her in his office an hour before he had summoned Naruto.

(Flashback)

 _"Hokage-_ sama _" Hanabi greeted._

 _"Hanabi-chan, how may I help you today?" He smiled if only noticeable by the squint of his eyes._

 _"I would like to request a favor."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I want to be part of the search team for my sister."_

 _At first, Hatake Kakashi wasn't sure if he heard the heiress of the Hyuūga's correctly, but after further inspection, he realized he was absolutely serious about it._

 _"Why do you want to join?" He asked. Studying her._

 _"I don't want my sister to be sealed." She said, and he could hear the determination in her voice. "Please, allow me to be part of the team."_

(flashback end)

He had denied her request of course. Mainly because Naruto and Sasuke were involved in the disappearance, and he wasn't sure how sincere she was about helping her sister. What if she only wanted to find out where Hinata was so she could take her back to the village by force? However, something in the way she pleaded him made him believe that she was, perhaps, sincere.

Now that he began to formulate the plan in his head, he wasn't sure if it had been a good idea to reject her request. She would certainly be a fine addition to his team.

However, the important thing right now was to convince the leader of the team to join the search, and he knew that would prove difficult. Naruto was one stubborn young man.

"Why?" Naruto asked fiercely.

"Because if you don't do it." He paused to look at his former student sternly. "Who is going to sabotage their search?"

* * *

The night before continued to replay on his mind. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about those pale lavender eyes staring back at him in what seemed confusion and something else he couldn't decipher.

She had been scared that much was obvious. The Hyūga hadn't known he would wake up so abruptly and caught her staring at his vulnerable state.

He was upset. More than anything, he was enraged with himself.

The proud Uchiha Sasuke crying and whimpering like a child in his dreams because of a stupid nightmare. It wasn't the same one that hunted him every night. This one was different. One he had never had before.

The dream had started like they always do. With the young Uchiha witnessing the massacre of his clan by the hands of his older brother. Then it shifted to another memory of his, one that he tried not to think of. One where he killed his only family. But his memory had made it more gruesome than what he remembered it.

In his dream, he saw his brother Itachi, covered in blood, lifeless… And it hurt. Because this time he hadn't wanted to fight his eldest brother, and yet he had to. In this dream, he had ended Itachi's life to preserve his own, but not before he had begged his eldest brother not to make him do it.

But Sasuke had killed him again by the insistence of Itachi.

It always bothered Sasuke how Itachi inflicted him so much pain and claimed to love him? He didn't doubt his eldest brother love for him, but it still perturbed him.

But Sasuke understood or at least tried to make sense of it.

Itachi needed to be free from his demons, and only Sasuke could bring him closure. Only he could bring justice to a crime his older brother had not wanted to commit, yet was forced to do it for the good of the village and to save him.

Curse that hideous village!

And they wondered why he hadn't returned. They questioned why he refused to be part of a place like that. He would never belong in Konoha. Not until justice was served. Not until the name of the Uchiha's was vindicated.

"Sasuke-san" A soft voice called breaking him from his thoughts. "How much longer till we get there?"

"We'll arrive tomorrow morning."

"Oh…"

He could hear and feel her hesitation. Perhaps she hadn't expected him to answer her. After all, he had been ignoring for the past couple of hours.

"Ano…" She said once more. He waited. "You don't have to do this for me, Sasuke-san."

He then came to a halt and faced her. She gasped at his abruptness.

He looked at her impassively. His mismatched eyes scrutinized the woman before him. She didn't coward; she remained immobile.

"Again with that, Hyūga?"

"I don't want to intrude…" She said meekly.

He fought the urge to smirk. Although she was hesitant and confused by his reaction, she never took her eyes off of him. Not even when her face grew a crimson red with every passing minute from his scrutinization. Suddenly, Sasuke wanted to see how far could she keep this up before she averted her eyes to the floor. So, he stayed in place staring back at her and waited for her to look down.

Soon enough she averted her eyes, but only for a brief moment.

"I-is something wrong, S-Sasuke-san?"

He heard her say softly, almost making him cringe. Did she feel sorry for him? Is that why she used a soothing voice when she addressed him? Is that why she kept trying to make conversation? If she thought he needed her pity she had another thing coming.

"I don't need your pity." He seethed, and that was enough to quiet the Hyūga.

With wide eyes, the woman before him stared at him in disbelief. He felt a sense of achievement at the reaction he had elicited, but it was short-lived.

"I do n-not pity you, Sasuke-san." She said softly, but firmly.

Her reaction took him by surprise, but he didn't show it.

"If a-anything, you confuse m-me." She continued a bit hesitant. "One moment y-you are kind and another you are r-rude." She said blushing at her admission.

He frowned. He would be impressed if she wasn't blushing.

Ignoring her, he made to continue running, but her voice stopped him.

"A-and!... The worst p-part is that I don't know w-what I do to elicit your r-reactions." She looked at him firmly. "If... if I b-bother you so much, then by all m-means, do not continue escorting m-me. I don't need your h-help."

He studied the small woman before him. Cheeks pink, and yet she looked at him firmly. As if daring him to say or do something. This small kunoichi had some nerve, he would give her that much. She was brave. It wasn't every day that someone spoke to Sasuke like she had, much less a woman. Since he was a young boy, women fawned over him and did anything to be on his good side. But here she was, the insignificant Hyūga, defying him.

"We've wasted enough time, let's continue." He said finalizing their small talk.

Without another word, the Uchiha continued their journey with the Hyūga following behind him.

Oh, how he wanted to dump her here and leave her on her own. To let her find her way around. To hell if she was found and sealed. He had done enough for this woman. More than what he'd do for anyone else.

Yet, he had made a promise to his best friend. He couldn't leave this woman here even if she begged him. Naruto's orders were precise, and his best friend was counting on him. So, Sasuke would follow them until his mission was complete.

 _Dobe…_

* * *

"You want me to do what exactly?" Naruto asked confused.

Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto," he said. "You do understand you're in a dire situation, right?" The Sixth Hokage studied his student. "If they find Hinata, chances are they will find out who helped her escape too. That would put you in a difficult situation."

"Difficult?" Naruto frowned. "How?"

"You'd be considered a traitor." He said sternly. "In other words, your dream of becoming Hokage ends there."

Wide blue eyes stared back to his former sensei. Did he say his dream of becoming the Seventh Hokage would end there? After everything, he has done? After all the work he has put on? His dream would end… just like that? No! That was not possible. Not his dream. He wasn't a traitor! He was only helping his friend from those bastards that wanted to seal her and take away her freedom.

Kakashi's voice broke him from his troubling thoughts.

"Naruto, I need you to tell me who helped you with the escape plan."

"I can't do that, sensei." He said closing his eyes. "I can't betray them."

"Naruto," Kakashi said softly. "Understand that if you don't tell me, I can't help them either." He paused for a second. "This is important."

He couldn't betray his friends. Kurenai… Hinata… Sasuke… His best friend would never forgive him for that.

He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to them.

"You... you won't punish them for helping me?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Have I punished you?" Kakashi looked at him pointedly.

"No" Naruto reasoned.

"Then what makes you think I'll punish them?"

The Uzumaki stood there pensively. Unable to utter a word. He couldn't trust his former sensei. He knew it was ridiculous. Kakashi had done so much for him and for Sasuke. He had gone against the council and the village to obtain full pardon of the Uchiha's crimes and sins. And yet… And yet… He couldn't bring himself to tell him what they had done. That Sasuke had helped him too.

"Naruto, this is important." His former sensei said breaking him from his reverie.

"If something happens to them, I will never forgive you."

"Very well," Kakashi said. "You have my word."

"Kurenai-sensei"

Kakashi looked at his former student in shock.

"So, she helped Hinata escape too?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes."

"I see." Kakashi reclined lazily on his seat, scratching his mask-covered chin. "Who else?"

Naruto looked up, torn in between telling his former sensei or not. After some hesitation, he finally gave in.

"Sasuke"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for the continuing support. For your reviews, follows, and favorites, they mean so much to me! As a writer, (whether it is a fanfiction writer or an actual writer) it feels great when your work is appreciated and liked so much. It only makes me wanna become better at what I do, so thank you!

 **Important:** Due to life and circumstances, I won't be updating like before, which was every week. I've become very busy with work, school, and other responsibilities. However, that does not mean I won't be updating at all. I'm really sorry guys!

I know the development of their relationship had been painfully slow, but I don't want it to be too quick because I think that would be OOC for their characters. Things are going to get better starting next chapter. So do not become desperate my faithful readers!

Answer to Reviews:

I want to start by thanking every one of you that shared your wonderful reviews with me. To those guest readers, thank you for your awesome support. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Also, thank you, my wonderful readers, for worrying about me and wishing me to get better soon. It worked! I feel fantastic now haha.

 _Viralvera_ : Thank you so so much! Your comments are always so sweet. I know, I know, the slow burn it's painful, but it will be worth it! Or so I hope you find it worth it. I can't say anything else, but I think you'll like the next couple of chapters. I'm excited for you guys to see what I have in store. Also, thank you for worrying about me. I'm doing great now, no more virus!

 _UchihaYumiko-chan_ : Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por desearme que me mejorara. Estuve enferma, pero ya estoy bien. Eso es lo que importa! Por otro lado, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y la estes disfrutando. Gracias port u apoyo!

See you next week!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen:**

 _A year ago,_

 _You did not know today._

 _You did not know,_

 _How'd you make it here._

 _But you made it here._

 _By grace, you made it here._

 _Morgan Harper Nichols_

...

This was bad.

Not only was the future Hokage involved in this mess, but the Uchiha too. Sasuke, the traitor of the village.

The one crazy enough to threaten the Village to destroy it. The one who refused to live in Konoha because he hated the village's council and the way how things were mostly run by them was involved in the disappearance of the former heiress of the Hyūga clan.

Kakashi wasn't particularly upset by his negativity of living in Konoha. He couldn't blame him for not wanting to live here. But this... This was a problem.

If information of how Hinata managed to escape the compound were known to the clan or the village's council, the Uchiha would be in deep trouble. The Hyūga clan would move mountains if it meant they would finally see the last Uchiha executed for treason. Not to mention, it would be reason enough to make the council give the order for execution.

Moreover, the village people, council, and the Hyūga Clan would lose trust in Naruto.

No, nobody could know about this.

For the first time, perhaps since Kakashi knew them, he sincerely wanted to beat some sense into those two.

 _What the hell were they thinking_? He wondered.

Flopping into his bed like a dead man, Kakashi closed his eyes and concentrated in finding a way to protect his former students from the Hyūga clan and the council. He had to be very careful. His plan had to be perfect. There was no room for error, he had to do everything in his power to make sure no one found out how Hinata was able to escape the watchful eyes of her clan.

The Sixth Hokage realized it wasn't just Naruto and Sasuke he would have to protect. Kurenai was in this as well. Her daughter, no doubt, would be another victim to suffer the consequences. Then there was the former heiress. Hinata was just as a victim as anyone else.

The weight on Hatake Kakashi's shoulder was a heavy one.

Then there was the second problem he faced. He had a team in mind, he would send the two people that knew Hinata the most. Kiba and Shino would go with Naruto, but he had forgotten he promised the Aburame's clan leader that he would grant him time off from missions. Shino had asked time off so he could work out important clan matters. Kakashi couldn't tell Shino to help with a search that would last six months and pretend the Aburame forget completely about his duties as clan leader.

So who would he send as the third member of their party?

There was no one else he could send with Naruto and Kiba. Shikamaru was undergoing important training under his watchful eyes, so he was out of commission. Sakura was out of the question, the woman had been in love with Sasuke since she was a child. The Haruno's love for him blinded her and made her clumsy, reckless, and at times irrational. Kakashi knew Sakura was an excellent kunoichi, the best Konoha had without a doubt, but her love for Sasuke incapacitated her good judgment. He had seen it for himself.

So, who could he send?

In the back of his mind, a little voice reminded him of the conversation he had with the young heiress of the Hyūga clan.

The fact that she had seen through his façade during the meeting with Hiashi and the elders had both scared and impressed him. If the youngest Hyūga had seen through him that easily, had the elders and Hiashi seen through his act too? If that was the case, they never showed it.

However, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed that Hanabi knew what he was planning.

He had told her he had no intentions of helping her deceive her clan, and that he was only helping in the search because Konoha's council had asked him to do it. She seemed to understand, and after exchanging a few words she relented.

Hanabi had been disappointed, but he couldn't have her join the team and ruin his plan. Yet, now that he needed a third person for the search team, he found himself considering the possibility of having her being part of it.

With a sigh, Kakashi decided he would worry about it in the morning. Dragging his tired body to the bathroom, the Sixth Hokage took a quick shower, and after dressing in a shirt and boxers he flopped back into his bed not thinking of anything else.

He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

This would be their last night camping. The Uchiha had told her that tomorrow at noon they would finally arrive at their destination.

Hinata was nervous. He hadn't told her where they were going exactly, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

She had no choice but to trust him. After all, Naruto trusted the Uchiha.

 _Naruto-kun…_

The Uzumaki had been so generous to her. He had run the extra mile for her by assuring himself that she was safe. Such an act of kindness couldn't go unrewarded. Hinata made a promise to herself that she somehow and in some way would repay Naruto for everything he had done for her.

Naruto was no doubt her guarding angel. He was her light and hope…

"Are you listening, Hyūga?"

"I'm s-sorry?" She said breaking from her thoughts to look at the Uchiha. "W-what were you saying?"

"Pay attention, I hate repeating myself." He said dryly. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when it's your turn to keep watch."

"I'm sorry… I w-was thinking." She said apologetically.

"Hn"

"Ano... I'm n-not really tired, Sasuke-san. Would it be o-okay if I take the first w-watch?"

"No"

"Why not?" She asked confused.

Why couldn't she keep the first watch? She didn't understand. Perhaps he liked to keep the first one?

She was sure the Uchiha needed rest. The bags under his eyes were becoming more prominent with every passing day. It was obvious he was exhausted.

"I'm not explaining myself." He said curtly. "Go to sleep."

It occurred to her that maybe... there was another reason why he'd decline her offer.

"You…" She hesitated. "You are a-afraid."

He looked at her with an intensity that made her almost falter in her words.

"Afraid of what?" He spat narrowing his eyes.

"A-afraid of… d-dreaming." When he didn't say anything, she continued. "It's o-okay to be a-afraid, Sasuke-san."

She looked down to her feet to avoid his piercing mismatched eyes that looked so intently at her.

Hinata waited for his reaction, perhaps he would be angered by her words, or maybe he would choose to ignore her. Whatever it was she had expected was not what he did next.

Uchiha Sasuke began to laugh. It wasn't a joyful laugh, nor was it bitter. He sounded… crazy. Yes, Hinata decided that's what it was. He was laughing maniacally. She took a glance at the man before her, and the moment their eyes met he stopped laughing. She flinched.

"You think I'm afraid of dreaming?" He was glaring at her.

Hinata was positive he was livid, yet for reasons unknown to her, that was not enough to frighten her.

Instead of answering his question directly, she took a different approach.

"I am afraid of my d-dreams too." She said tentatively. When Sasuke didn't say anything, she continued. "P-particularly the ones where I see my c-comrades die…" She paused for a second to take a shaky breath. "But the ones I f-fear the most are the o-ones where I see Neji die… It always h-hurts so much… to see him d-die over and over again. To be unable to save him…"

She couldn't finish the sentences before tears started running down her face, so she stopped in fear that she'd start sobbing if she said another word. She was embarrassed. Out of all people she could have cried in front of, she had to cry in front of the heartless Uchiha. She only hoped her display didn't annoy him.

After quickly drying her tears, she took a tentative glance at her companion, she had expected a crimson and purple-gray eye staring back at her, but when she looked up, she noticed he wasn't looking at her. His face was facing the other side, avoiding her eyes.

"Fine," He said calmly. "Take the first watch."

She nodded and accepted his decision a bit surprised.

Without another word, Sasuke took his place on the floor. Only then did Hinata walked out of the cave and sat by the entrance to take the first watch.

She looked toward where he lied and observed him for a while until she was certain he wouldn't change his mind. Something about the way he had avoided her eyes tugged at her heart. He had looked so lost and helpless. There was no doubt that Uchiha Sasuke hurt deeply, perhaps even more than many.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke closed his eyes in complete annoyance and defeat. He didn't know what it was about this woman that made him feel like he had to prove himself. He never cared what others thought of him, much less what an insignificant woman thought of him. However, for reasons unknown to him, he cared. She had the ability to get under his skin. Funny enough, both Naruto and Sakura had a similar effect. They got under his skin quite often, but not the way this woman was able to. It was something about the way she could read him. It was maddening.

The way she seemed to understand his feelings scared him more than his nightmares. No one, not even his friend Naruto, was able to read him so well, yet she could. Perhaps those eyes could see more than his chakra points.

Her quiet demeanor unnerved him. He knew she was observing everything around her, including himself.

Then she had gone and talked about dreams and her dead cousin. Seeing her cried had angered him. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't stand it. Perhaps because he could relate to her pain in some way.

He had lost his brother Itachi, someone he looked up to. It seemed the fallen Hyūga was some Hinata looked up to as well.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, but he made an effort to rest his eyes and pretend he was asleep. Yet, between closing his eyes and pretending to sleep, the Uchiha had done exactly that.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping for when he felt small cold hands pat his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw the Hyūga looking from above him. Her eyes looked much prettier up closely. Not that he cared, of course, it was only a mere observation.

"Sasuke-san." She called softly. "It's your turn to keep watch."

"Hn" He grumbled.

Lifting his head up abruptly, he felt his forehead collide with something hard, and he heard an "ow."

"What the hell Hyūga!?" He said furrowing his eyebrows as he nursed the bump on his head with his hand.

The collision had hurt more than he'd think possible.

"I'm s-sorry!" She said rushing to take a look at his forehead.

"I'm fine!" He yelled pushing her away when.

"O-okay…" She said nervously.

Taking his poncho, he made to leave the cave for his watch, but he soon came to a halt when he heard the woman giggling. What was so funny? He looked at her with narrowed eyes. She avoided his eyes and Sasuke grew curious.

"What's so funny?" He asked gruffly.

"I'm sorry, S-Sasuke-san." She said calming her giggles. "I'm so c-clumsy sometimes." She said smiling at him.

Was she laughing at him? The nerve of this woman!

"I didn't think it that funny."

"It r-really wasn't", She said blushing. "And I am n-not laughing at y-you. I was laughing at my c-clumsiness." She amended quickly.

She was strange. If it had been any other girl, they would be mortified at their clumsiness, not laughing at it. Sakura would have apologized profusely and insisted in healing his forehead, not before she'd feel humiliated. However, here was the strange Hyūga laughing at herself.

"Hn" He grunted and left the cave to sit at the entrance.

He thought of what had happened moments ago with the woman, and a part of him had to admit that it had been a little bit funny.

Fighting the tug of a smile, Uchiha Sasuke concentrated in the job at hand.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was waiting outside for the Hokage to finish an important meeting.

By the time the Sixth Hokage had called him inside, he was dozing off, but after hearing his name for the second time (or so he thought, he would learn later it had been the sixth time his sensei had called for him) he proceeded to go inside of the Hokage's office.

Upon his arrival at the office, he froze. Standing in front of the Hokage's desk were Kiba Inuzuka and Hanabi Hyūga. He had forgotten he had to speak with the Inuzuka, and cursed himself internally for his forgetfulness.

"Ah, Naruto-kun" His sensei smiled. "Come in."

Naruto stepped inside, wary of the two shinobis before him.

Kiba looked at him hard and menacing, and Hanabi just pretended to ignore his existence.

Not once did they acknowledging him.

"What did you want to talk about, sensei?" Naruto asked Kakashi a bit awkwardly.

"Naruto, this is the rest of the team," Kakashi said formally. "You'll be the leader, so try to get along well." He said as he glanced back at the Inuzuka.

"Hokage-sama" Naruto heard Hanabi called. "I don't understand why you made him part of the team, much less the leader."

"Naruto is Hinata's friend and one of the best shinobis in Konoha," Kakashi said.

Kiba snorted.

"He is the reason why Hinata left the village." Kiba said looking straight at Naruto.

 _Ouch..._ The Uzumaki furrowed his brows.

"Perhaps," Kakashi said. "However, he is very important to this mission."

"I don't see how," Kiba said.

Naruto was about to retort when his sensei raised a hand up.

"All in time, Kiba-kun." Kakashi smiled at the Inuzuka. "First we'll go over the plan and the instructions."

Naruto listened as his former sensei explained his plan.

The plan was to deceive the Hyūgas from finding Hinata. He never mentioned Sasuke's name and for that he was grateful. He knew the Uchiha wouldn't appreciate it if people found out he had been helping the former heiress. That's without mentioning how Kiba or Hanabi would take it.

After Kakashi had given the instructions of what they were to do. He looked at them with the utmost seriousness only a Hokage could pull off.

"This is absolutely confidential." He said sternly. "If you fail to keep this mission a secret, there will be grave consequences for you."

He didn't need to say what kind of consequences. Naruto knew exactly what he was talking about.

Of course, the warning was unnecessary in his case. Naruto would never betray Sasuke or Hinata, but perhaps Kakashi wasn't sure about the others.

Kakashi went back to taking some notes and reading a scroll Naruto suspected would soon be in his hands. After a minute or two, he addressed them once more, and handed Naruto the scroll.

"Any questions?" Kakashi asked.

* * *

"We are here" The Uchiha announced.

They were standing in front of a cave, that to the normal eye looked impossible to access. However, as Hinata would find out later, the cave did indeed have an entrance. It was carefully hidden, and if you didn't know it was there, you would have missed it.

The first thing she noticed about her hiding place it's that it wasn't only dark, but also was cold and humid. She wondered who on earth could live in these conditions, and she found herself dreading staying in this place. If the Uchiha thought she'd stay here for more than a week he was crazy.

After walking further into the cave, Sasuke came to a halt making Hinata bump into his back. She hurriedly apologized and she heard him grumble. It was only natural that something like that would happen, the cave was dark and Hinata wasn't using her byakugan to see for fear of finding any horrors that the place might be hiding.

A moment later, brightness from the opposite side blinded her.

She felt the pull of a hand, guiding her somewhere. Minutes later, she stood in what she thought was a room.

It took her some time to adapt to the light, but once her eyes were accustomed, she looked around and found herself in a laboratory.

Something about this place gave her goosebumps.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Hinata heard the voice of a woman. Turning her head toward where she heard the voice, she found a red-haired woman with glasses.

She looked familiar, but she couldn't remember from where.

"Karin" was all the Uchiha said.

"You've finally arrived." She smiled. "And I see you were able to bring her."

 _Her?_ Did this woman know about her? How much planning did the Uchiha make before he had brought her here?

"Hello, I'm Karin" The red-haired woman addressed Hinata with a smile. "And you must be the Hyūga girl we were expecting."

 _We?_

Just as Hinata started to wonder who did she refer to as "we," two men came into the room from another door.

One of them was tall and strong with orange hair, the shorter one was a bit strange. He was pale and had… light blue hair? Hinata wasn't sure.

Yet, all three looked familiar, but from where? Hinata couldn't remember.

"Sasuke-kun!" The short man shouted delighted. "Long time no see. I see you brought a pet."

The way he said the word pet made Hinata shrink and hide behind the Uchiha. Was he really leaving her here with these people?

She would rather handle Sasuke's strange moods any day than stay here another second.

"Suigetsu" Sasuke said. "As boisterous as ever."

The larger man only nodded prompting Sasuke to nod back at him.

"This is Hyūga Hinata," The Uchiha said stepping aside so she was now visible to the group. "She will be staying here with you for a while."

* * *

"Alright, you will leave tomorrow morning before dawn." The Hokage instructed "Please, try to get along. This is an important mission."

The three shinobis nodded to his instructions.

"One more thing, report every two months. I don't care how you do it, just make sure the report gets to me and _only_ me."

They nodded once more.

"Oh and, Hanabi-chan," He smiled at the young heiress. "May I have a word with you?"

She looked at him mildly confused. Kiba and Naruto weren't sure if they were allowed to leave or if they should stay, so they fidgeted a little until Kakashi dismissed them. Once the Sixth Hokage was alone with the young heiress, he spoke.

"I'll be honest with you, Hanabi." He said looking at her sternly. "I am trusting you with this mission, but if you do anything to betray my trust. If you reveal any information about this mission to the Hyūgas," He paused for a moment to study the young girl. "There will be consequences, and you surely will be punished."

She stiffened.

"I understand that Hokage-sama." She said firmly. "My intentions are good. I only want to protect my sister."

"And those involved in her escape." He added. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." She said.

He studied her for a minute longer, before waving his hand dismissively.

"For her own good," He muttered once she was gone. "She better be telling the truth."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Aaah! Guys ya'll make me blush with your reviews! Oh God! Thank you all so much for your support! You're all wonderful.

I apologize profusely for the delay, but real life is kicking my butt right now. I had to run to the ER (Once again) with horrible stomach flu that had me admitted into the hospital for almost a whole week due to dehydration. It was awful guys! Now, I'm recuperating at home.

I hope you like this chapter, and please forgive me if there are grammar and other types of mistakes. I still wasn't feeling quite well. This chapter has a tiny bit of fluff, so I hope ya'll like it.

 ***** Due to my slow recovery, I have decided not to include the Answer Review section to this chapter. I'm sorry! I just don't have the energy to reply as of right now.

See you next chapter guys!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen:**

 _There wasn't a predictable thing about her,_

 _And it was that chaos,_

 _That made her interesting._

 _Atticus_

* * *

"I'm not s-staying here w-with them," Hinata announced once they had arrived at the room that would be hers.

The Uchiha had taken the time to walk her to her room to give her the opportunity to process everything. It only took him a few seconds to register what the woman was saying. At her petulant pout, the Uchiha smirked with blatant amusement. He was expecting this reaction, but unfortunately for the Hyūga, she had no choice but to accept her situation.

"I m-mean it, Sasuke-san." She said a bit nervously, but firmly.

"I'm afraid that," He said taking a few steps toward her. "you don't have a choice, Hyūga. You will stay here."

"I… I appreciate w-what you've done f-for me, Sasuke-san" She began saying. "B-but I refuse to s-stay here. I don't feel c-comfortable."

He looked at the woman before him. Her back straight, eyes looking back at him, a slight blush on her cheeks, and trembling hands. The small thing was scared; he knew she was. He had that effect on most people.

And yet… This woman refused to back down to the lone Uchiha. That irked him.

"I don't care how you feel." He snapped making his way to the door.

"And… I don't c-care what you p-promised Naruto-Kun." She declared. He stopped in his tracks. There was a small pause before she continued. "I won't s-stay here."

She made to leave the room, but before she could cross the door Sasuke yanked her by her arm and pinned her to the wall.

Her eyes widened in horror at the menacing look in his eyes.

"Why do you have to make things so complicated, Hyūga?" He seethed.

She didn't say anything but stare at him with eyes wide as saucers.

"Perhaps I should hurt you." He said smirking.

Of course, he wasn't going to hurt her. He only wanted to frighten her to the point she would never dare to argue his decisions again.

"You w-wouldn't." She said meekly, never taking her eyes off of him.

"What?" He frowned.

"I said… You w-wouldn't hurt me." She said a bit louder.

"What makes you think I wouldn't, Hyūga?" He said inching closer.

She hesitated for a moment, unsure if to say what she had been thinking.

"So?" He pressed.

"You w-wouldn't want t-to hurt Naruto-Kun." She said simply.

He stared at her unable to utter a word. This woman, this small kunoichi, so insignificant and frail, but so brave for her small size.

It was as if she could read him. He hated that.

And yet...

Sasuke wasn't sure why, but something kept him rooted to his spot. Was it the way her pale lavender eyes stared quizzically at him? Perhaps it was the way the rosy pink in her cheeks spread through her face and down to her neck? Or was it the way her parted lips trembled?

He hadn't realized he had been inching closer to the woman until he felt trembling hands pushing against his chest.

"S-Sasuke-san…" She said meekly.

The Uchiha backed away.

"You will stay here." He said with finality and left her alone in her room.

* * *

Hyūga Hinata was confused.

The Uchiha had been frightening. For a moment, Hinata had thought he would really hurt her, but then something in his expression changed. He no longer looked as scary as he had intended in the beginning.

His reaction had startled her. The way he looked at her made her heart accelerate and her breathing had become shallow. Then he did the strangest thing.

He began to lean closer to her, and Hinata felt a surge of panic. So, she did the only rational thing to do, she pushed him away. That was enough to awaken the Uchiha from his trance. Whatever it was that he had intended to do to her, was long forgotten. But what had he wanted to do exactly? That would always remain a mystery to the small woman.

She was in the middle of her musing when she heard a knock on her door.

Her stomach clenched. Was it him? Would he hurt her this time?

"W-Who is it?" She asked carefully.

"It's Karin. May I come in?" A voice said from the other side of the door.

Hinata sighed in relief.

Hinata had wanted to deny the woman petition, but she didn't want to be rude to the woman behind the door. After all, the best thing she could do was to try and get along with her hosts if she was to stay here with them.

"Y-yes"

"Hinata" The woman said as she made herself inside the room. "That's your name, right?"

"Y-yes"

"Are you hungry?" Karin asked. "I'm not the best cook, but I can make you something."

"Oh…"

"So?" She asked expectantly.

"I can c-cook," Hinata said tentatively, hoping not to be offensive.

"You cook?" Karin asked hopeful. "What can you cook?"

"Anything." Hinata smiled shyly. Perhaps the woman wouldn't mind letting her cook.

"Really!?" Karin clapped her hands together. "Would you mind cooking for us?"

"For us?" Hinata asked a bit confused.

"Like all of us here?"

"Oh"

Hinata took a moment to answer.

"Sure," Hinata said giving the red-haired woman a small smile. "What would you like to eat?"

The woman seemed nice enough, perhaps she could stay here. Surely, the Uchiha wouldn't leave her in a place he knew she wouldn't be safe.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure how his sensei thought the team he had gathered could work together. It was clear that neither shinobi wanted Naruto to be part of this mission.

He didn't blame them of course, after all, he was part of the reason why Hinata had left the village the first time. He now understood it had been wrong to avoid giving her a straight answer, and he knew that now. Naruto had only wanted to spare her the rejection, but that had been a mistake.

Although Naruto understood why Kiba and Hanabi treated him with disdain, it still hurt. Mainly because if it wasn't for him and Sasuke, Hinata would be living a life of servitude to an ungrateful clan and branded by a seal that would only bring her shame and pain.

Of course, they didn't know about his involvement in Hinata's second disappearance. Kakashi hadn't told them, most likely to protect both Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto knew that Hanabi would cooperate in their mission. As a proud Hyūga, she would do as she was told and follow the protocol. However, the Uzumaki didn't see how the Inuzuka would be willing to collaborate with him in their mission. Kiba was a stubborn man and could hold a grudge. Naruto saw only one way to make him accept him and cooperate with his leadership in the team. He would have to tell Kiba his involvement in Hinata's second disappearance and pray Kiba would believe him.

"Kiba!" Naruto called after the young man.

The young man came to a halt and faced the Uzumaki.

"What?" He barked.

"We need to talk." Naruto said.

"About what?" Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"About Hinata-chan."

* * *

He wasn't sure what came over him. Perhaps it was the way she had looked so vulnerable while pinned against that wall, or the fact that the Uchiha had wanted to intimidate her enough to make her forget about leaving the hideout.

No matter how much he thought of it, he didn't know why he had reacted in such a way.

Oh, how he wanted to let her leave the hideout. To hell with her, if something happened to the former heiress it wasn't his fault; he had done enough. But he had promised his best friend he would watch over the insignificant woman until it was safe to let her go on her own. He would have to keep her hidden in the hideout for a period of six months. After that period of time, she wouldn't be his problem anymore.

Coming out of the warm shower, the Uchiha got dressed in a high neck shirt with short sleeves, black long pants, and his usual sandals. He noticed he looked much like his younger self when he still lived in Konoha. The only difference is the shirt did not have the Uchiha crest.

He had given up on it years ago.

It's not that he didn't care for his clan. He did care. He still missed them very much. However, it no longer held the same meaning.

Walking toward the kitchen of the hideout, he heard voices. If he wasn't going crazy, and he was certain he wasn't, it sounded very much like laughter.

Straining his ears to hear the voices from the corridor, he heard the soft laughter of the Hyūga. Shortly after he could hear Karin and Suigetsu in one of their famous arguments. Yelling and screaming at each other like old times.

Deciding he wasn't in the mood to deal with their bickering, he took his leave before anyone could notice he was even there.

He was hungry, but not as hungry to endure those two fighting. Besides, it was very likely that Karin had to be the one to cook, and he wasn't particularly fond of her cooking.

* * *

She was laughing. She was truly laughing. After everything she had endured, she never thought of possible to laugh for a long time.

Hinata had been cooking for everyone when Karin had suggested she made something of her liking. Suigetsu was quick to disagree with her choice of meal and soon enough the two of them began bickering. Karin was doing most of the yelling, while Suigetsu simply teased her.

She didn't want to compare, but Karin reminded Hinata of Sakura. The Haruno was quick to anger like the red-haired woman. Always losing her temper over the smallest things.

"Stupid!" Karin yelled clenching her fists in an attempt to control her anger. "I still don't understand why Sasuke brought you here!"

"Because I'm not useless in a fight, unlike some people." He said teasingly. "Seriously, you can't even cook. Hinata-chan can cook better than…"

Suigetsu didn't get to finish his sentences when her fist collided with his arm.

It was at this point that Hinata stopped laughing.

"G-guys…" She tried to say meekly. "There is n-no need to f-fight…"

"You didn't complain when you were hungry or did you!" Karin yelled.

"That's because I didn't know better."

"Karin, Suigetsu," The big guy spoke for the first time since she met him. "Stop." He said very seriously making the two others stop their bickering completely.

The man had been sitting by the table when Hinata had arrived in the kitchen. Not once did he say a word to her, so it had surprised her when he finally uttered a word. And judging by Karin and Suigetsus reaction, she wasn't the only one surprised.

"I'm not the one causing problems" Suigetsu said before disappearing from the kitchen leaving a fuming Karin behind.

"Don't mind him Hinata-chan," Karin said attempting to regain her composure. "He is an idiot. Now let's get cooking!"

Hinata was a little nervous after their display, but she assumed it was normal for them because the big guy didn't seem to worry. She realized she didn't know the guy's name. Blushing lightly, Hinata approached the tall man shyly.

"Um…" She said hesitantly. "I d-don't think I know y-your name."

"Jūgo," He said simply.

"Nice to meet you, Jūgo." She smiled at him and added "Hyūga Hinata."

* * *

After dinner, Hinata began her nightly routine. Oh, how she had missed to pamper herself before a night of good sleep.

She took her sweet time under the warm soothing water, and only when she felt satisfied did she step out of the shower. She brushed her hair thoroughly and applied a moisturizing balm she liked to make for her use to her skin. Then, she went to the kitchen to check if Sasuke had come by and took the onigiris she had made especially for him.

She had made sure they were filled to the brim with cherry tomatoes and tuna fish.

It was her way of saying thank you for all his troubles, and for bringing her to a safe place. Although, she wasn't sure if she'd want to continue in a cave. So far, she liked the people he had chosen to stay with her. A little strange, but they were nice to her. Moreover, she wanted to make sure she was still on his good side. For reasons unknown to her, she worried about his opinion on her.

Taking a look at the kitchen counter, Hinata noticed that his food was still sitting there. Hesitating a bit, she took the food and proceeded to follow along the corridor to where his room was. Karin had told her where each of them was sleeping, in case she needed anything.

She stood in front of the door, and after taking a deep breath she knocked. Surely he would appreciate the gesture, right? She could only hope.

Knocking on the door a second time, she waited for any sound that indicated that the Uchiha was still awake.

When it seemed like he wasn't, she began to walk away. Just before she could take more than two steps the door to his room opened and a frowning Sasuke greeted her.

"What do you want?" He asked curtly.

To her utter horror, the Uchiha was shirtless. How on earth did she get herself into these situations? In an instant, her face betrayed her. In only a matter of seconds, her face was crimson red.

Noticing her reaction, the Uchiha smirked.

She officially wanted to die.

"H-here!" She squeaked in her nervousness and handed him his food. "I m-made those for you…"

She couldn't see his reaction for she had opted to look to the side while the Uchiha stood there shamelessly shirtless.

"Hn," He said taking it. "So you cooked?"

"Y-yes."

When it became obvious that he wasn't going to say anything else, she took her leave, hurrying along the corridor into her room. Her face was still ablaze and her heart was pounding uncontrollably out of embarrassment.

It's not that she had never seen a shirtless man before. She had seen Kiba shirtless a few times, and other shinobis she tended to their injuries after the war. But those rare cases were different. Kiba was like a brother to her, and the others were patients or fellow comrades.

But this was Uchiha Sasuke, the last of his clan, Konoha's most hated man, Sakura's love interest, and Naruto's best friend. It simply felt wrong to witness him in that state.

Besides, she felt rather guilty for admitting that the Uchiha was, indeed, nice to look at.

Blushing even more profusely at her admission, Hinata lied in her bed and covered her face with her blanket, hiding out of mortification.

Had he noticed? He had. Of course he had. That's why he found her reaction so amusing.

Shifting in her bed, Hinata willed herself to think about something else. Anything.

Her thoughts drifted to her friends, Kiba and Shino, her sensei, her father and sister, her clan, and finally Naruto. She missed them. She missed Konoha. She missed home.

Like a tidal wave, unexpectedly, Hinata began to sob. At first quietly, but the more she thought about her situation, about the things she had lost and missed, the more her sobs intensified.

Suddenly, the realization downed on her, she would never come back home. For all she knew, she'd be considered a missing nin from now on.

Unable to hold herself back, she let it all out. She cried until there were no more tears left until her eyes felt dry until darkness consumed her and sleep took over her.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Thank so much for all of your support! I feel like this was the worst chapter I've ever written, so please do forgive me for how horrible it is. It is also short, so sorry!

After this chapter, the story will take a different direction and it'll be a bit faster, but not to worry, I won't make their relationship OOC. However, Sasuke's character will feel a bit ooc, and you'll agree with me that there is no way to make him fall for Hinata without him sounding ooc. I'll just try to make things believable for his character.

Also, Karin and Suigetsu might sound OOC at times, so please tell me. I honestly don't have a lot of recollection of these characters interactions.

 **Important:** Updates will be slow, very slow actually and that's because life is just not kind to me at the moment. My mother is not doing so well, so I'm her caretaker at the moment. I hope that I am able to write more in the next couple of weeks. But right now I'm just extremely busy taking care of her, making sure she takes her medications and taking her to all of her doctor's appointment. On top of that, I start a new job, so I'll be really busy.

Answer to Reviews:

First things first, thank you all so much for your kind words and the get well soon wishes. I am all better now!

Also, I'm glad to hear so many of you loved the last chapter and the previous one!

 _Viralvera_ : Glad you liked the chapter! And as for your last comment, I'm so happy to hear people actually like how I'm writing Sasuke. He is difficult to write. I find myself struggling with him sometimes. I've always had this idea that Sasuke would be super awkward with a woman like Hinata. Because she isn't what he would expect in a girl. He had Ino, Sakura, and Karin drooling over him for years, but my lovely Hinata wouldn't be like that.

 _DAngel7_ : Yay! Thank you! I was afraid the progress of their interactions was a little too fast. I want to thank you for your sweet words on chapter 15. I'm happy to hear that their characterization is still true to their canon persona. Also, I appreciate that you like what I've done with Hinata. I know many like to make her outspoken so she looks strong, but they often forget who she really is. I tried to make her strong, but keeping that shyness she always had, and I'm glad I am accomplishing it so far. As for Kakashi, he is my baby. I love that man too much. Like I seriously had a major crush on that character, and I probably still do. He is my weakness. I hope I'm doing him justice though.

See you guys next time!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

 _She was,_

 _in fact,_

 _a child of the moon._

 _Wandering around aimlessly,_

 _In the dark._

 _Bringing light,_

 _To everyone around her._

 _S &A_

 _ **One week later...**_

…

The Uchiha watched the small Kunoichi make lunch as Karin told an uninteresting story. He was hiding in the shadows that the cave's darkness provided, but from where he stood he could still see the way Hinata would smile and nod politely at the red-haired kunoichi. On occasions, Hinata would say or giggle at something the Uzumaki would say.

He would never admit it, but Sasuke would often watch her as Hinata did her daily chores. Of course, he only did it because he wanted to make sure she didn't try to escape the hideout, and also, he wanted to make sure Karin didn't pester or forced the small Hyūga to allow her to study the Byakugan. He had seen the red-haired kunoichi ask questions about the abilities of Hinata's blood limit, and although Hinata had been polite, it was obvious she wasn't going to give anything away. But Sasuke knew Karin, she wouldn't give up so easily, so he made sure she didn't do anything to bother the small woman. He was also doing it for Naruto, and definitely not because he had started to care in some small way for the small woman.

Uchiha's did not care about weaklings.

For the last week, Sasuke and Hinata hadn't crossed words. The last time she ever spoke to him was the night she brought him the onigiris. Her blush and reaction that night had been, dare he say, cute. But unlike Karin or one of his fans, that would have taken the opportunity to throw herself at him, Hinata had fled the scene as quickly as her legs could carry her; and although she had run away out of embarrassment, he was certain he had noticed those pale lavender eyes roaming his shirtless chest. He smirked at the memory. Not even the shy Hyūga was immune to him. For reasons unknown to him, he wasn't bothered by that. Perhaps because he knew she wasn't going to harass him like other women.

Although he hadn't spoken to her in a week, that's not to say they didn't see each other often. He would see her during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He had made a habit to be the first, if not the second, to be at every meal. The last time he came in last, Suigetsu had eaten everything. Thankfully, Hinata had offered to make him onigiris. The Hyūga had taken as a chore to cook for everyone, and well Sasuke had to admit her cooking was pretty fantastic, not that he would ever admit to liking her food as much as he did.

Apart from seeing her during those times of the day, he would see her meditating in her room. She often left the door ajar while meditating. He only knew this because he had to walk by her room to get to his. He wasn't spying on her or anything.

In other occasions, he had watched her training with Suigetsu. They had started to spar three days ago, and although Sasuke didn't like the idea, he had allowed it. However, he always made sure to lurk in the shadows to watch them until he was certain Suigetsu wouldn't hurt the small woman. Because that's the only reason why he'd watch them, to make sure she wasn't hurt. Of course, it's not that he cared for her, but he had promised Naruto he would take care of the former heiress and he would, at least for now.

She was precise with her gentle fist, and she seemed to have an affinity with the element of water, like Suigetsu. Yet, there was room for improvement, but it wasn't his place to tell her that. Besides, he didn't care, he would be leaving the hideout soon to resume his travels.

"Let's go to the laboratory Hinata-chan" He heard Karin say to the Hyūga.

The Uchiha frowned.

He stepped out of the shadows stealthily, making sure neither of them noticed he had been there for the past couple of minutes.

"Where are you going, Karin?" He asked the red-haired woman making her jump.

"Sasuke-kun," She whined and the Uchiha cringed internally. "You scared us!"

"Answer my question."

"To the laboratory, Sasuke-kun." She answered a little confused.

"What for?" He asked without missing a beat.

"Sasuke-san" It was Hinata that answered. He looked at her and noticed her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Karin-san is teaching me the basics of healing." She said smiling. "She says I have good control chakra, perfect for healing."

"Hn"

"Want to join us?" Karin asked.

"No," He said. "I'm going to train."

"Alright, Sasuke-kun"

He followed both kunoichi's with his eyes until they were impossible to discern in the darkness of the hideout's corridor. He would have to tell Jūgo to keep an eye on those two while they were practicing their healing.

* * *

"Very good Hinata-chan!" Karin said giving Hinata a smile. "You have excellent chakra control. Perfect for healing!"

"Thank you, Karin-san" Hinata smiled sincerely. "You're a very good teacher."

"You learn fast too," Karin said. "Tell me, did you have training before?"

"Not really, but after the war, Sakura-chan taught me the basics to heal small cuts and bruises."

"The pink-haired girl that was all over Sasuke-kun, right?"

"Um…" Hinata bit her bottom lip, "Yes."

Karin didn't say anything after her admission but only smiled at Hinata.

They continued working on Hinata's healing and chakra control for the next hour. By the end of their second session, Hinata was exhausted. Who knew that healing could be so tiring? She wondered how Sakura could manage to heal so many patients a day.

The former heiress took a seat next to the red-haired woman as they sipped the tea Karin had been making moments ago. It was good, but not delicious.

"You did well," Karin said taking a small sip from her tea.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled.

"Say, Hinata-chan" She turned to look at the Hyūga. "How did you and Sasuke-kun meet?"

Hinata finished her tea before answering the question.

"Sasuke-san found me after I attempted escaping Konoha the first time." Hinata said looking at the kunoichi, "He then returned me to the village." She said and Karin waited for her to continue, but when Hinata didn't say anything else she asked another question.

"And how did you end up with him again?"

Hinata gave her a small smile. "He helped me escape the second time." She said smiling a little wider. "In fact, it was Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun that helped me escape Konoha this time."

Karin could only gape at her. "He did what?"

Noticing the red-haired woman's reaction, Hinata froze and paled. Had she said something she shouldn't have said? Would Sasuke be mad at her for saying too much? She hoped not.

"D-Didn't you k-know?" Hinata asked nervously. "Why a-are you s-surprised?"

"Hinata-chan," Karin said "Sasuke-kun doesn't help anyone. I would know."

"He is only doing it as a favor." Hinata clarified quickly. "Naruto-kun asked him to help me because I was going to be sealed."

"Sealed?"

"Yes, it's a practice of my clan." She said a bit uncomfortable now.

"I see," Karin said pausing for a moment. "So Sasuke-kun helped you."

"Yes" It wasn't a question, but Hinata still answered it.

They didn't say anything else after that, but Hinata noticed how Karin had become pensive. Whatever she had said, had bothered the red-haired kunoichi.

* * *

He was only doing this for Naruto. At least that's what he told himself over and over again.

But he knew that wasn't entirely true. He had done enough for the Hyūga. He had done exactly what Naruto had requested, and now he was free to go. He would leave Jūgo in charge of her safety, and the rest of the team would be there in case they had to help protect her too.

He had done his part. And yet… He couldn't leave. Not when she had been crying every night since she arrived at the hideout. Not when he had heard those heartbreaking cries every time she would wake up from a nightmare. Sasuke wasn't an emotional person, but he had felt for the former heiress. For he knew exactly how she felt. She had lost everything. Her clan, her village, her friends, her family… Like himself, she was all alone without anyone. He could understand that.

Sasuke opened the door to his bedroom; he had opted to have dinner in his room after Karin and Suigetsu had started arguing again. He didn't have the patience or the mood to deal with their bickering.

The former heiress was quick to give him his bento box and wished him a good night sleep. He was tempted to wish her a good night sleep as well, but he opted for his usual noncommittal answer. She seemed to understand what he meant because she had smiled.

For reasons unknown to him, he liked when she smiled.

Once in his room, he sat on his bed and opened his bento box. The sight of rice, beef curry, and cherry tomatoes greeted him. Taking his chopsticks he began to eat and savor Hinata's cooking. This was another reason why leaving the hideout would be so difficult. Where would he find food this delicious? Moreover, no one had ever cared enough to indulge his tomato addiction as the former heiress did. She always made sure to add extra tomatoes to all of his meals.

Smirking the Uchiha thought that perhaps, he could stay for another week, just so he could enjoy her cooking a bit longer.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she finished her katas and meditation before sunrise.

Changing into a pair of black sweat pants and a white shirt, she put her hair up in a bun and walked out of her bedroom. She still had an hour before she had to start breakfast, maybe she could convince Suigetsu to spar with her.

She was walking down the corridor toward Suigetsu's bedroom when she felt someone approaching her.

"Good morning, Sasuke-san," She said without turning around, she could recognize his distinctive chakra signal, just like she could recognize Naruto's.

Once in front of Suigetsu's room did the former Avenger addressed her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Um… I'm looking for Suigetsu." She said a bit confused.

He narrowed his eyes. "He isn't here."

"Oh" She looked at him a bit confused. "Where is he?"

"He is doing something for me."

"I see", She said biting her bottom lip and feeling a bit disappointed. She really enjoyed sparring with Suigetsu.

The shinobi was lively and fun to spar with, and like Hinata, Suigetsu had an affinity with the element of water. She was learning a lot from his style of fighting.

"Why are you looking for him?" She heard the Uchiha ask making her look at him a second time.

"I wanted to spar with him before I had to start breakfast."

There was a pause. The Uchiha looked at her intently and she began to fidget.

"If you want" She heard the Uchiha address her again "I'll spar with you today."

She looked at him owlishly. Was he really inviting her to spar with him? Uchiha Sasuke?

Not every day did you get to train with the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan. This was a great opportunity to see how much she had improved all those years training before and after she earned the jounin rank.

"Never mind" She heard him say when she didn't say anything for a long time.

"Wait!" Hinata said a little louder than intended. "Yes, I'll l-like to s-spar with you." She said blushing.

He smirked.

"Follow me"

And follow him she did.

She followed the Uchiha to the room designated for training purposes only. It was spacious and, although it was still as dark as the rest of the hideout, it didn't feel as claustrophobic.

For the last couple of days, she noticed the strange behavior of Uchiha Sasuke. To say that his invitation didn't surprise her was an understatement, but thinking back to his behavior for the last couple of days, his invitation didn't seem all that strange. There wasn't a single day where she didn't feel or found the Uchiha watching her from the shadows. At first, she believed him to be watching her in case she attempted to escape the hideout, but after a week she didn't understand why he kept doing it. It should be more than obvious now that she did not intend to leave the hideout. She was starting to like them, including the quiet Jūgo.

During the days that followed, she spent time cooking for Team Taka, helping Karin in her laboratory when she needed of her assistance, sparring with Suigetsu, or doing any other chore that needed her assistance. Slowly, Hinata was becoming to like her new friends.

However, no matter what she found herself doing, the Uchiha was there watching her.

She had wanted to ask him why he did it, but she feared a negative reaction from him. So she never mentioned it, and she didn't plan to. Let him do whatever he wanted to do. However, that did not mean it didn't bother her. Feeling someone watching over you every day was quite unnerving, especially if it was Uchiha Sasuke. She wondered if that's how Naruto felt when she'd watch him. There were a few times after the war she was certain Naruto had noticed her watching him.

As soon as they arrived at the training room, the Uchiha went into formation. She barely had a few seconds to step into a fighting stance before the Uchiha lunged at her.

* * *

The Uchiha and the Hyūga had been sparring for more than half an hour. Hinata was completely exhausted, but she refused to back down. She seemed decided to finish their training session. On the other hand, Sasuke wasn't even panting.

Uzumaki Karin had stayed watching them spar in case Hinata needed of her healing assistance. However, it was obvious Hinata didn't and wouldn't need it. Not once did Sasuke hurt the small woman.

Unlike the way he trained with the rest of team Taka, which consisted of difficult and painful sessions, Sasuke took great care not to harm the small woman.

Moreover, Karin was quite surprised to see the Uchiha hadn't stopped sparring with the former heiress the moment it was obvious she couldn't keep up with him. Instead, she noticed how Sasuke slowed down to match Hinata's pace and stopped when necessary for a few minutes to allow the former heiress to catch her breath.

Karin was amazed by the amount of compassion and patience the once heartless Uchiha Sasuke was capable of showing toward the small kunoichi. Indeed, Naruto's friendship meant a great deal to the former Avenger… Or was it something else?

Taking one final look, the woman returned to her laboratory leaving Sasuke and Hinata to finish their sparring session, but she would think about the way the Uchiha treated the small kunoichi for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Thank you all for your kind words and your awesome reviews. I am blown away by the support! I never thought this story would reach **131 followers**.

The ending was a bit abrupt, but it kind of feels right to me.

This chapter is also a bit short, but I figured that maybe I should keep them like this. Maybe that way I'll be able to update sooner. This one is full of SasuHina goodness because yall deserve it!

Answer to Review:

You are all amazing! I LOVE reading your reviews so much! Whenever I read your comments, and you guys express how much you enjoy the chapter, I can't help but grin like a madman. My face hurts, okay!? So thank you so much for taking the time to show your love. I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter. It was hard to write, and at times I had no inspiration to write it whatsoever. But I did it! And seeing how much you liked it gave me new inspiration to write this new chapter and update a little sooner. So keep them coming!

 _Grammar momma:_ Goodness! Thank you for pointing that out. I made some small changes, let me know if you approve. Also, are you a beta? It would be nice to have someone to check my work before it's posted.

See you later!

 _PS: I edited the chapter because it had too many grammar errors. I doubt I was able to correct all of them, but at least it isn't as terrible lol. Sorry about that guys!_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

 _The only thing between us…_

 _This unbearable distance,_

 _This unspeakable craving._

 _n.r. hart_

…

They had been sparring for an hour now. This had become a constant for them. Ever since that day he offered to spar with her, Sasuke and Hinata would train together every morning.

In reality, he was doing her a favor. The woman was decent, not great by any means, but she was a good kunoichi and had excellent control of her gentle fist technique. Her only problem was her defense; she left too many openings in her defense when she fought. If this was a serious battle, Sasuke would have killed her at least 13 times already. However, he had to admit that she was determined. Always eager to practice every morning even though she knew she would never be at his level, at least not any time soon. But with a few years of rigorous training, she could become one of the best kunoichis in Konoha.

Another aspect she had to work on was her physical performance. Hinata was quick to tire out. They would never spar for more than two hours. Granted, the Uchiha wasn't an easy opponent, but she could do better. That would be something worth training.

Then maybe not. The Hyūga always managed to inflict some damage with her not so gentle fist.

The Uchiha knew that their training would soon have to come to an end. Her face was moist with sweat and flushed from exerting herself. Unlike him, Hinata was at her limit. For Sasuke, this was child play. He avoided her easily and surpassed her in speed. In fact, he wasn't even fighting at his full capacity and she was spent. He could hurt her if he fought at his full potential, so he had to be careful not to overdo it.

"We should stop," He said as he observed the kunoichi pant harder in exhaustion.

"I… want to… spar a bit… more."

"You're exhausted." He said and she pouted. He fought the tug of a smile.

"Okay," She said sitting on the floor to finish catching her breath. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He froze. Since when did she call him Sasuke-kun? That was only reserved to those she trusted, like the dog and bug boys and Naruto of course.

He nodded.

"You don't have to do this… but you still do it." She said and this time she gave him a smile.

He felt something coil in his stomach. What was this feeling? He had never felt anything like this before.

"It's no problem." He said roughly and she giggled.

Her giggles sent electricity through his spine, and the Uchiha wondered if something was wrong with him. Maybe she had damaged his nervous system?

"You know" She continued. "Neji-niisan used to always spar with me." She smiled with a hint of melancholy. "I miss him dearly."

He noticed how her eyes became watery and something in his chest constricted.

"And like you," She said smiling "He always held back."

 _So she knows._ He thought.

"I could kill you if I don't."

"Sasuke-kun," She said seriously "I'm not weak. I'm a jounin."

He smirked. "You think you can take me?"

"No," She said pausing only a second, "But it'll be good training."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"That's what Neji would say."

She looked at him and smiled sadly. Even when her eyes were pinkish from holding back her tears and her nose a little red, she was a beautiful sight to behold-

Sasuke froze.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

Was there something wrong? Yes, yes everything was wrong. Since when did Uchiha Sasuke find a woman beautiful so openly? And what was this strange feeling in his stomach, like a tickling sensation that he couldn't control?

"Sasuke-kun" He heard Hinata called him. "Are you alright?"

"I miss my brother." He wasn't sure what had prompted his confession. Perhaps it was an attempt to distract her, or maybe it was her openness. Whatever it was, Sasuke hadn't meant to say that.

"Tell me about him," She said smiling softly, and his heart skipped a beat.

"I don't like to talk about it." He said quickly.

"Oh…" He noticed a flash of disappointed in her eyes and something in his stomach coiled again. "Neji's favorite food was soba noodle soup with herrings." She continued. "A bit strange if you ask me." She giggled. "He hated pumpkins or anything with pumpkins. He refused to try my pumpkin muffins."

"Hn"

"He would always meditate. At least three times a day for several hours. He was very strict too. When we sparred, he would correct my form until I had it right."

He could only stare at the woman before him opening her heart to him. It felt strange, he never had anyone talk to him so openly about something so intimate. The last deep conversation he ever had was with Naruto, but his best friend didn't count. Yet, he didn't mind. He liked to hear her talk about the cousin she lost and missed.

"I think I'm boring you," Hinata said blushing a light pink when he didn't say anything else.

"You're not boring me." He said before he could stop himself.

She blushed a darker pink at his admission and he smirked.

"I better get going." She said getting up from the floor. "I have to start breakfast. Would you like anything special, Sasuke-kun?"

"Onigiri filled with tomatoes." He said.

"Okay" She smiled at him and turned around to leave.

Before he could even stop himself, Sasuke grabbed Hinata by the hand and turned her to face him.

"Hinata," He said softly, surprising both Hinata and himself.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said looking at him with owlish eyes, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking how beautiful they were.

Her eyes were wide and questioning, confused even. She had a faint blush on her cheeks from blushing and exerting herself, and her lips were slightly parted. The sight was one to behold.

He didn't even know why he had stopped her. What did he want to say to her?

"I…" He tried saying something but he didn't know what. "I'd like miso soup too." He finally said feeling ridiculous.

"Sure" She smiled and he let go of her arm. "I'll make that too."

He watched her leave through the door of the training room, and once he knew she wouldn't come back, he held his head between his hands and took a deep breath to calm down his thundering heart.

This woman was making him feel strange things and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

 _He called me by my name._ She thought mildly confused.

He had never done that before, yet it didn't surprise her as much as she thought it would.

The Uchiha wasn't as intimidating as he was in the beginning. Perhaps because Hinata was already used to his strange behaviors and mood swings. However, lately she had noticed a new side of him she had never seen before, and she wondered why he hid it from everybody else in the hideout.

Sasuke wasn't a kind man. He was ruthless, impatient, demanding, brusque, and at times aggressive. Yet, with her, he tried to be kind (in his own way) and patient. When they were sparring he always ensured her safety, just like her cousin used to do. Also, he took great care to make sure she felt comfortable and safe in the hideout. Hinata knew he was trying to make her stay easier.

She often wondered if this was as a result of his friend with Naruto or if there was another reason for his behavior.

She often wondered if Naruto and Sakura had seen this side of Sasuke and that's why they had been so reluctant to lose him. She could understand why they cared to save him as much as they had. This Sasuke was different, and a good different.

Was he like this when they were in the academy? She couldn't remember, for she only had eyes for Naruto.

 _Naruto._

She didn't think of him as much as she had in the beginning, but she still missed him and wondered if he was doing alright.

She would dream of him on some nights. She'd see him as clear as she remembered him. His sapphire blue eyes, looking back at her, and that foxy smile she adored so much. In her dreams, he waved at her and called her name. He'd run toward her but she would always wake up before he could reach her.

On other nights, she found herself unable to sleep, and her thoughts would drift to her time here with Team Taka, and often times, to her training with Sasuke. She would recount their spars in her mind.

Last night had been one of those nights. Hinata had thought about her training with Sasuke so much she had dreamed about him.

 _It was a strange dream. In her dream, Sasuke was only inches away from her. He looked at her with the same solemn expression, but just as she was about to say something he smiled. Not the usual smirk, but a genuine smile. The smile of a memory long forgotten, perhaps when they were children._

 _For the first time, Sasuke had seemed happy._

 _Her stomach coiled at the sight of his smile and she couldn't help to smile broadly. Hinata wasn't sure how, but in the blink of an eye, Sasuke's lips were only inches away from hers, but before he could close the space between them she woke up_

Hinata blushed profusely remembering the dream, and she thanked the gods' no one was in the corridor that morning. She wouldn't know how to explain her blush.

* * *

His display of weakness this morning toward Hinata was making him go insane. He couldn't shake off the feeling of utter embarrassment.

He was going crazy, that was the only possible explanation for what he was feeling. Nothing made sense. Uchiha Sasuke was no weakling, and he definitely didn't care about other people other than Naruto. And yet… He found himself caring about her. He cared if he hurt her while training; he cared if one of the other members of Team Taka hurt her physically while training or practicing her healing; he even cared when she cried at night for her lost family and friends.

He tried to blame it on his friend Naruto. He constantly repeated himself that he was only doing these things for the former heiress as a way to repay Naruto for everything he had done for him, but he couldn't continue denying it anymore. He was doing this for Naruto, that's true, but he was also doing it because he cared for the Hyūga. How did it happen? He had no idea, but the thought terrified him. Caring for another, especially someone as vulnerable as the Hyūga, was dangerous.

What was so special about Hinata that provoked him these feelings?

As much as he wanted to pretend he didn't know, or that there wasn't anything special about her, he couldn't. Because she was special. Unlike him, or any women he had met before, she was light, unadulterated and pure.

He had witnessed it in Konoha during his time in prison.

Taking his head in his hands Sasuke tried to shake off the memory of the woman in question. Lately, all he seemed capable of doing was think about her.

"This needs to stop" He hissed, enraged with himself.

He had to do something about it. He couldn't stay close to her any longer.

* * *

"Oi Hinata-chan!" Suigetsu greeted her when she entered the kitchen. "What are you making for breakfast?"

"Good morning Suigetsu-kun," She smiled warmly. "I'm making omelets and pancakes, but for you, I made jello filled with fruits."

"You're the best!" He said noticing the onigiris on top of the dining table. "What about these- ouch!" He hissed when Karin hit him on his hand before he could grab the onigiri.

"Hinata said those are for Sasuke-kun."

"You don't have to hit me!" he said sticking his tongue out.

"I only did it because you were going to take one!" She poked his chest to prove her point.

"I was not going-"

"Cut it out you two," Sasuke said as he entered the kitchen with Jūgo tagging along.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Karin chirped. "Hinata-chan made these for you." She said as she handed the onigiris.

"Hn"

"I hope you like them," Hinata said smiling at him. "I also made miso soup."

He took the small bowl of soup she handed him, the onigiris, and began to eat.

Breakfast was eventful as always, with Karin and Suigetsu arguing about petty things. Like every morning, Sasuke ended with a headache he wished he could have prevented.

When they had finished eating, Hinata stood up and removed all the plates from the table. She then began to wash them. Team Taka said their goodbyes and left the kitchen to start their chores for the day, except for one member. Uchiha Sasuke found himself watching Hinata as she did the dishes.

"Do you need anything, Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't, but if he said that she would surely think him weird.

"Do you need help?" He asked her before he could stop himself.

Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut!?

She looked at him a little surprised and he cursed himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she didn't need help! Besides, Uchihas didn't offer their assistance in such mundane chores.

He noticed the blush in her cheeks before she nodded an affirmation and smiled at him.

His heart skipped a beat.

She made space for him to stand next to her and handed him a towel.

"You can dry them as I hand them to you." She said softly, and he nodded. He could do that.

They worked in silence until the last dish was washed, rinsed, and dried. After they were done, they took a seat at the table and Hinata served them both tea.

"It's chamomile tea." She explained when she noticed him sniffing it.

"It's good," He said after taking a sip and she smiled.

They drank tea in silence.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata began saying after a while "in the Hyūga compound I had a gardening plot."

When he didn't say anything, she continued.

"I liked t-to plant different kinds of p-plants." She said avoiding his eyes. "I would t-then harvest them and consume them or m-make healing balms with them." She said taking a deep breath. He knew she was on to something and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it. "I would l-like to have one of t-those… here."

He waited for her to continue, but when she didn't say anything else he understood. She was waiting for him to give her an answer or say something. She wanted a plot for gardening.

"You can't get out of the hideout." He said simply.

"I see," She said lowering her head.

"They could find you."

They stayed in silence for a while until Hinata broke it.

"Maybe if J-Jūgo would come out with m-me then-"

"No!"

Hinata flinched at his violent reaction.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He found himself saying. "Jūgo is dangerous."

"B-Because he loses c-control and becomes violent?" She asked softly.

"How do you know that?" He narrowed his eyes.

"The other d-day he got a little out of c-control and b-became a bit violent." She began to explain. "I had to block s-some of his chakra pathways to p-prevent him from h-hurting Karin-san."

He stared at the small woman before him, and he found himself unable to utter a single word. This woman, this small kunoichi... she had stopped Jūgo from losing control. That was something only he could do.

"Are y-you mad at me?" She asked carefully.

"No" He answered honestly.

How could he be mad? Not even Suigetsu was able to stop Jūgo from losing control. No, he wasn't mad; he was impressed by her strength and will.

"O-Okay." She smiled.

"I'll think about it, Hinata."

He knew he was becoming weak when it came to this woman, for Sasuke would have never agreed to consider her ridiculous request.

No, he couldn't stay in the hideout a minute longer.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** You guys are incredible! Thank you so much for all the wonderful support.

I brought you awkward Sasuke. I hope you like it. It is becoming increasingly difficult to write a Sasuke falling for Hinata, but I'm not giving up!

Also, I editted as best as possible, but there might be some errors.

 **Little update:** My mother is doing a lot better, thank you for your kind words and get well wishes. I like my new job a lot. It's super easy and I get paid weekly! Also, chapters updates will continue to slow and chapters will continue to be short.

 **Important:** Updates will be slower because I'm participating in an event for another fandom. I apologize for that, but I really want to participate. The event starts the first day of July and will only last a week.

Answer to Reviews:

 _(SPANISH COMMENT AHEAD)_

 _Hinata-Ares:_ Aprecio infinitamente tus comentarios y el que continúes apoyando la historia. Entiendo que no ha todo el mundo le guste mi historia o la forma en la que he creado la trama. Pero realmente, la historia es para mi. Es mi historia y me gusta lo que he hecho hasta ahora y no voy a cambiar el rumbo de la historia por nada ni nadie. Hay demasiados fanfics que traen una Hinata fuerte y segura de si misma, y no es por nada, pero esa no es y nunca será la Hinata que conozco. Lo que hace grande a Hinata es que a pesar de no creer en si misma como debiese, nunca se dio por vencida. Por otra parte, Naruto es un personaje al que adoro y mi intención no es ponerlo como el villano por no amar a Hinata como ella desea. Siempre será mi héroe. Se que hubo escenas que no te parecieron buenas, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo entiendo, respeto y agradezco tu sinceridad. Esto me ayuda a crecer como escritora que es la intención. Aun así, gracias por leer y espero que continúes la historia y que sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos para ti también desde EEUU!

See you guys soon!


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

 _I think_

 _About my great friendship_

 _As a great romance_

 _Of my young life._

 _Lena Dunham_

 _..._

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

Uchiha Sasuke took a moment to rummage his bag. He had only a few essentials, enough to survive the next couple of weeks traveling.

It took him a few days to prepare Karin, Jūgo, and Suigetsu for his departure. He left them instructions in case of any incidents, as well as the order of sending him messages reporting how things are doing in the hideout.

When he had told Team Taka that he was resuming his travels, they had been mildly surprised, especially Karin. The day before his departure, the woman had corned him to know why he had made the decision to leave them.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"I promised Naruto I would take care of Hinata for a few weeks. I never said I would stay to babysit her for a whole six months." He said dryly._

 _"What about Hinata, Sasuke-Kun?" She asked. "I thought you cared about her."_

 _He didn't say anything. He couldn't react._

 _"Are you ruining away, Sasuke-kun?"_

 **(End of Flashback)**

He remembered pushing her aside and threatening her not to ever say something like again, especially not in front of Hinata.

Uchiha's weren't supposed to be afraid. They didn't run; they never feared any situation. They were strong and emotionally detached from others. And yet, Karin had been right. Sasuke was running; he was afraid because he was becoming attached to the small woman. How did this happen? He wasn't supposed to care. He didn't want to care for anyone.

But he did. Now there was another person other than his best friend that the Uchiha cared for. He cursed himself for his weakness. How did someone like Hyūga Hinata manage to creep into his heart? It had taken Naruto years to find a place into his heart, but this woman was able to do it in a matter of weeks. Someone as weak as Hinata had managed to charm the last survivor of the Uchiha clan.

He felt ridiculous.

It all happened too soon that he never saw it coming. In the first few days after they had left the Hidden Leaf, Sasuke was positive he couldn't stand the woman. Her stuttering always hit a nerve. Her inability to keep up with him was a source of annoyance, and her tears at night were hunting him and making him remember his own fears.

Then they arrived at the hideout, and he made the mistake to dedicate time to watch her. In the beginning, it was only to make sure she wouldn't attempt to escape. He only wanted to make sure this woman wasn't going to do anything stupid. But then watching became more than just a way to make sure she wasn't escaping.

Sasuke began to observe her.

He could spend hours watching her. At first, he would only do it for no more than two hours, but then it became a constant for him. He could watch her for long hours. He liked to look at her when she cooked, when she washed the dishes, when she did her laundry, when she practiced her healing, or when she trained with Suigetsu.

He tried to convince himself that he was only doing it to make sure she was safe and that the others were treating her kindly. But then that began to bother him too. Why did he care if they were kind to her

The more he denied it, the obvious it became that he was slowly beginning to care for the Hyūga, and that scared him. This feeling was nothing like the one he felt for his best friend Naruto. No, Naruto was like a brother to him. However, the feelings for Hinata were becoming something else. The thought of it terrified him. He couldn't begin to explain what it was, but he had never felt anything like this before.

It was not love. No, he would have known that. What he felt for her was different. She comforted him. She gave him peace.

He enjoyed talking to her so much he was beginning to let his guard down. In some ways, it was similar to his friendship with Naruto, but there was something different. Something that made it all the more special. She understood him.

She was so much like himself, and at the same time the very opposite.

They shared the loss of their beloved brothers. The loss of the village, friends, and family. That alone made them alike. Yet, she was kind where he was ruthless; she was patient where he was not; she was light where he was darkness. They were so alike, and at the same time, they weren't. Like yin yang.

It was for all these reasons that he couldn't stay. Besides, she was to leave someday. He was only to keep her safe for a short period of time and then she would leave the Hideout to live her life somewhere else where she could find peace.

The thought of that made him feel an ache in his chest.

Taking his backpack, Uchiha Sasuke scanned the hideout for any signs of the Hyūga. He wouldn't say goodbye to her. He couldn't. If she asked him not to leave, he wouldn't be able to. At the same time, if she didn't care if he left or stayed… Well, Sasuke didn't want to think how he'd feel about it. The mere thought of it made his chest tighten.

After making sure she wasn't around, he took his leave as quickly as possible. He left the Hideout without looking back. If he did he would probably hesitate. He had to act quickly. He had done it before when he left his only friend and the village that was his home at the age of thirteen. He knew he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him or he wouldn't have the courage to leave.

He had only run two miles south from the hideout when he felt another presence. This, whoever it was, wasn't strong enough.

Activating his Sharingan he scanned the area. There it was. Running toward him. What was it? A dog? No, a nin-dog.

"Identify yourself?" Sasuke yelled loud enough for the canine to hear him.

"Pakkun, Kakashi sent me here with a message from Naruto." The dog said.

"Naruto? Kakashi?"

"Yes," The dog said now in front of him.

Now that Sasuke could see him better, he identified him as Kakashi's nin-dog.

"What's the message?"

* * *

He rubbed his hands nervously while sitting in front of the bonfire that kept him warm during his watch.

It had been two weeks since he sent Sasuke a message requesting his location with Pakkun. Their sensei had been kind enough to summon his nin-dog for this specific job. They needed his powerful nose to track the Uchiha.

Naruto and Kakashi had sent Pakkun looking for Sasuke the morning before the Uzumaki left to his mission, and he still hadn't heard from his friend.

They couldn't wait any longer. The Hyuga tracking teams were beginning to doubt Naruto's intention in this mission. They seemed exasperated and annoyed by the amount of time it was taking them to track down the former heiress. Hanabi was becoming irritated, in fact, he had noticed her trembling and nervousness. It was obvious she was concerned to be found out. Her position as clan leader was at risk; moreover, if they found out she was involved in this scheme, she would be considered a traitor.

"Naruto" Kiba called from the entrance of his tent.

It was only a whisper but in the silence of the night, Naruto was able to hear him clearly.

"Kiba?" He whispered back, his eyes following the Inuzuka that was now walking toward him.

"Any news?" He asked once sitting next to him.

"No," Naruto said holding his head with both hands. "I still don't know anything."

"Hanabi is becoming exasperated," Kiba said almost silently, to avoid the Hyuga's sleeping in the other tents to overhear their conversation.

"I know." Naruto grimaced. "So am I."

"What do we do?"

Naruto grimaced. "We wait."

* * *

The woman sighed.

It was going to be a long day and she dreaded it. Sasuke had left them instructions to follow every day, as well as a routine of bordering the perimeter of the hideout. He made it clear that they had to make sure they were not seen by the Hyūgas.

He had cast a few Genjutsus in the area, and only them were aware of it. He hadn't wanted them to tell Hinata about the precautions he had taken, otherwise he knew she would worry about her clanmates. In fact, he had forbidden them from letting her outside.

Perhaps it wasn't obvious to him, but it was obvious to the Uzumaki. She knew him well. They had spent years together. From a very young age, Sasuke had become the center of her life, until a few years ago when she realized she no longer felt any romantic feelings for him.

Uchiha Sasuke cared for the Hyūga, perhaps more than what he'd cared for anyone else in their group. This knowledge made her jealous of the woman. She didn't want to feel bitter, but knowing that someone had managed to win Sasuke's attention in a matter of weeks, while she had never fully gained his affection as a friend in years, hurt her.

And yet, Karin couldn't blame him. Hinata was a wonderful woman. In the time they had known each other, Karin had started to care for her, to the point where she now considered her a good friend. Yes, Hinata was everything none of them were. She was light. The only person in this hideout that was truly good and pure and Sasuke needed that.

Perhaps this is why Sasuke's decision bothered her. Moreover, Hinata was becoming attached to Sasuke. She could see it. But Sasuke had opted for leaving the hideout like a coward. No matter what he said or how many times he denied it, Karin knew he was running away from his feelings, and in the process, he was going to hurt Hinata.

She heard the door to her laboratory open. She didn't need to look to know who it was. It was time for their healing lesson.

"Good afternoon, Karin-san."

"Hello, Hinata-chan!" She said turning around to face the small kunoichi. "Ready to start your lesson?"

"Yes!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Very well!" She smiled at her apprentice. "Let's get started."

They began their lesson short after. Karin would explain to her how to transfer her chakra into her hands. Hinata already knew the steps, but she liked to go over with her as a reminder. Then she observed as Hinata worked her way into healing a small bunny Jūgo had collected yesterday for their practice. The animal had been attacked by another animal, most likely a snake.

"Good job, Hinata-chan. You are improving quickly." She said after their lesson had finished.

"Thank you, Karin-san," She said taking a seat next to the Uzumaki.

Karin smiled.

"Karin-san," Hinata said fidgeting a little. "H-have you seen Sasuke-Kun?"

"This morning," She said dreading what the next question would be.

"I didn't see him for lunch," Hinata said, "Is he okay?"

"He is fine"

"Where is he?"

There was the question she didn't want to answer, the one she dreaded.

"He," Karin hesitated for a second "He left this morning."

She saw the confusion in Hinata's eyes.

"Where to?"

"I don't know, Hinata-chan." The Uzumaki said truthfully. "I guess, he resumed his travels."

"He... He left without saying goodbye?"

Karin saw how the pain began to reflect in Hinata's eyes. She knew Hinata was hurting. The least Sasuke could have done was to say goodbye to the woman in person. Instead, he left her a letter.

A letter she was to give Hinata.

"He left you this," Karin said handing Hinata the letter.

The small woman took the letter, and after excusing herself she left the laboratory.

The Uzumaki watched her as she left the room without another word. Hopefully, Sasuke's letter wouldn't make things worse. Karin knew the Uchiha was emotionally incapable of writing a heartfelt letter.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all so very much for your amazing support! I loved all the reviews!

Sorry for the short chapter, but this is as far my muse was taking me. I know I took a bit longer than expected, but I've been really busy with other fandoms and work. In all honesty, I hate this chapter lol. I wanted it to be better, so I waited before updating it. However, my muse failed me once again lol. At the moment, I plan to take a break from this fic, but I'll get back to it. I hope to have, at least, two chapters ready before classes start.

Answer to Reviews:

 _Gangnam Style X3_ : I'm so very glad you liked the last chapter. I was a little afraid to post it because I wasn't sure if things were going too quickly or not.

 _Koen D:_ Yes, our Sasuke has absolutely no idea how he feels for Hinata. He is experiencing this for the very first time!

 _Viralver:_ Haha I love your reviews! They always make me laugh. Thank you for your wonderful support. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

 _Sonia_ : Thank you for your awesome review! I'm so glad you like this story. I understand where you come from, and you will see those meaningful moments in flashbacks. The next couple of chapters will make more sense.

See you later!


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 _Then I met you,_

 _And slowly but all at Once,_

 _My whole world began to change._

 _R.M. Broderick_

…

 _"Do you regret it?" He asked her._

 _Did she?_

 _"No" Came her honest answer._

 _"Why not?" He asked curiosity eating at him._

 _"Because" She blushed a faint pink. "It's been nice to get to know you."_

 _His eyes widened for a fraction at her confession. He hoped she hadn't noticed, but something told him those seeing eyes had caught it._

 _"A-Also," She continued fidgeting with her fingers. "I'm r-really happy to have m-met Karin-san, Jūgo-san, and Suigetsu-kun." He could only stare at her. "S-Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Is that true?" He needed to know if it was true. For all he knew, she could be lying to make him feel better. Hell! He often heard her crying at night, she couldn't be possibly telling the truth._

 _"What?" She looked at him quizzically._

 _"You don't regret it? Not at all?" When had she become so important to him that he needed to hear she wasn't lying?_

 _"Well," she began saying. "It isn't regret. I don't regret what I've done. But I do miss Konoha."_

 _He didn't say anything, but he understood her better than anyone. He had missed Konoha in the beginning when he left the village._

 _Sasuke's reasons for leaving the village were much more different than hers; he had left because he wanted to murder his brother Itachi and avenge his clan. He didn't care if he had to leave everything behind to accomplish his long life goal, but Hinata was different. She had left the village because she wanted to live a different life. She wanted to be herself without being told what to do; to be truly free from her imposing clan. He couldn't relate to that, but he didn't judge her for it._

 _"Sasuke-Kun" He heard her calling him, breaking him from his reverie._

 _"Hn?" He said looking at her._

 _"Thank you," She said smiling with a slight blush. "For helping me, for this... For everything."_

 **(End of Memory)**

Uchiha Sasuke was upset. He normally didn't care for people, but somehow he had come to care for the former heiress. Somehow, she had managed to crawl under his skin and now he was left with this feeling he didn't understand. Now there was a threat to Hinata's safety and happiness and the news didn't sit well to the Uchiha. What was his best friend thinking when he decided to bring Hyūga Hanabi in his mission? What was Kakashi thinking when he accepted that the heiress to the Hyūga should be part of the search team? After all the trouble they went through to get Hinata safe and away from the clan and village, they trusted the heiress of the Hyūga clan with this mission? How could they believe her so easily? For all they knew, she could be working with the Hyūga elders. Couldn't they see that?

He didn't trust her.

No matter what Naruto or Kakashi said, Sasuke didn't believe the heiress of the Hyūga clan was on their side. After all, he had killed his own brother, what is to say those weren't Hanabi's intentions too? If she thought he'd allow her to get near Hinata she had another thing coming. Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't let anything happen to Hinata.

Quickening his pace, the last Uchiha went in search for his best friend.

* * *

 _Another nightmare. This one had been more gruesome than the others. It not only made her want to cry, but it also made her want to scream. She could still feel Neji's blood in her hands._

 _Unable to contain her sobs, Hinata began to cry. If only she could forget what happened; if only she could escape from the nightmares. Why did he have to die? Why did he-_

 _A guttural scream._

 _Hinata stood up quickly activating her Byakugan to inspect the hideout. Were they under attack? The tears in her eyes made her vision blurry, but she could still see the layout of the hideout. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, was she hearing voices-_

 _Another scream. This time she followed the scream with her all-seeing eyes. She couldn't see anyone._

 _But..._

 _There... There was a person._

 _What were they doing? Who was it?_

 _She knew it was reckless to take a look by herself, but curiosity took over her. Besides, it didn't seem like they were fighting anyone in particular. Taking the robe hanging by the door, Hinata began to descend the dark hallway, always keeping her byakugan activated. If the person tried to attack her, she'd make sure to kill them._

 _She got closer to the training room, and to her surprise, she noticed it was open. Taking small steps, Hinata peered through the door._

 _"Has anyone told you that it's not wise to sneak up on people training?" A male voice she knew too well said from inside the training room._

 _There he was, Uchiha Sasuke in all his shirtless glory. Hinata made it a point not to look anywhere but his face. Why did she feel so flustered when he was shirtless?_

 _"I w-wasn't sneaking up o-on you!" Her face began to turn scarlet, and she wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment because he called her out for sneaking up on him or if his nakedness was having an effect on her."I heard you screaming." At this, she noticed the Uchiha still. It had been a small movement, barely noticeable, but her Byakugan didn't lie. Whatever it was that he had been doing here, he didn't want her to know. She thought she had an idea of what it was. "What were you doing?"_

 _"That's none of your business." This time it was her time to flinch. That was cold, but maybe she had gone too far._

 _"I'm sorry for having disturbed you. I'll be going now-"_

 _"Wait." She heard him call after her. "I was training."_

 _"Training?" She said carefully looking at him._

 _"I came to train because I couldn't sleep." He looked away from her._

 _"Oh," She knew that feeling well. Whenever her nightmares hunted her dreams she would train or meditate. Sasuke was doing the same thing. Of course, the last Uchiha would rather die than admit his weaknesses. "Do you need someone to spar with?" She smiled tentatively when he glanced at her._

 _"No, I'm done." He said curtly._

 _"Oh okay, well goodnight Sasuke-kun." She began to walk toward the door when she felt a callous hand wrap around her arm._

 _"Hinata" She looked up at him questioningly. Hinata noticed a bit of hesitancy from him._

 _"What is it?" She could swear Sasuke was mildly blushing or were her eyes deceiving her?_

 _"I'm hungry." He said letting her arm go and walking toward the door. Hinata stared at his back for a moment before she heard him call her again. "Aren't you coming?" She smiled to herself and followed the Uchiha to the kitchen._

 **(End of memory)**

That night, Hinata and Sasuke stayed up eating and drinking tea. They had made small talk, but nothing meaningful. That was an improvement in itself, for Sasuke didn't speak to anyone about anything. However, that night he had talked about his Genin days. She had smiled whenever he talked about his team. They were a strange one that's for sure, but it was obvious they loved one another.

Hinata stared at the letter in her hands. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Sasuke hadn't said much, not that she expected it. However, she had hoped he'd be a little less cold with her. With everything they had been through and the time they had spent together in the hideout, things between them were beginning to feel more comfortable. Perhaps that's why it hurt so much that he only cared to inform her through a letter that he was reassuming his travels and that she was to stay in the hideout with the rest of team Taka.

Perhaps she had read too deep between the lines. It was likely that Sasuke didn't feel the way she felt about their companionship, and that was only natural. Uchiha Sasuke was a man of a few friends. Kakashi and Sakura were important to him, but only did he consider Naruto his true and only friend. How ridiculous of her to think they were something close to friends. Of course, he didn't care about her. Hinata didn't know why the thought hurt her so much.

She was only a mission. A mission he had expertly completed.

* * *

"How could he?" The pink-haired muttered to herself while waiting outside of the Hokage's office.

An ANBU opened the door to Kakashi's office, "You may come in, Sakura-san."

"Thank you," She said through clenched teeth. Once inside the office, she waited for the ANBU to close the door before addressing the man before her. "You!" She growled.

"Sakura-chan, it's good to see-"

"Don't try to play dumb with me sensei!" She yelled at the man. To his credit, he didn't even flinch. He was probably used to her outburst by now. However, this time it was different. This time Sakura was really mad. She didn't think anything could make her forgive Kakashi. "Is it true that Naruto is in a mission?"

"Ah," He said with a bored expression. "That's what this is all about?" He gestured with his hand as if she didn't have good reasons to be upset at him.

"Well?" She was becoming exasperated. She would punch a hole through his head if he didn't answer her question in the next minute.

"He is." He said simply and she wanted to slap him.

"That's it?" He looked at her, and for a moment Sakura thought he was waging his words. "Is this about Sasuke?" She hoped not. She wouldn't be able to take it… if he went back to his old ways she would die. She would rather die if-

"No." He interrupted her frantic thoughts. "What did you come here for, Sakura-chan?"

"Why didn't you send me to this mission with Naruto?" There was no point in dragging it, she might as well go straight to the point. "Instead, you sent him with Hanabi-chan and Kiba-Kun."

"Because I can." He said simply making the pink-haired woman even more upset.

"Is this about Hinata-chan?"

"I cannot speak of a mission. You know the rule-"

"Spare me your bullshit, sensei!" She heard Kakashi sighed in resignation.

"Yes, yes it is." He looked at her in annoyance. "But that's all I'm saying."

"Is…is Sasuke involved?"

Kakashi knew exactly what she wanted. The change in her voice whenever she spoke about Sasuke only confirmed it. This wasn't about the mission. Heck, this wasn't about Hinata either; this was all about Sasuke. He sighed. If only she would try to forget him and move on. It was a pity really. She was a wonderful medic-nin and an excellent kunoichi. Sakura was also beautiful and smart, but when it came to her love for Sasuke she tended to act childishly.

"Sakura-chan," He said softly. "He is helping Naruto with this mission, but he isn't part of it." He knew he shouldn't be talking about the mission, but maybe if he reassured her that Sasuke wasn't involved she would let it go.

"But he is going to be there?" She asked, lips quivering. "And you didn't send me with them, instead you sent Hanabi-chan."

"Why are you so upset about?"

"I…" She took a deep breath in an attempt to hold back her tears. "I wanted to see him." She said smiling to herself. "I miss him, sensei."

"Why do you want to see him?" She looked at Kakashi mildly confused.

Why kind of question is that, sensei?" She blushed. "You know why I want to see him." She was acting all shy now. Sometimes Kakashi couldn't understand how she could go from a crazy banshee to a shy middle-schooler girl.

He sighed.

"Isn't it obvious," He knew this was going to hurt her, but he had to be honest. It was long overdue. "that Sasuke doesn't feel the same for you?" He continued speaking before she could say anything. "Sasuke doesn't love you in that way Sakura-chan." He knew that no matter how softly he tried to tell her this, his words would be taken as a blow, and he could see it now; her face contorted in pain and her eyes widened.

He had hurt her.

* * *

Naruto was becoming more anxious with every passing minute. What could his friend be doing that was more important than to help him with this mission? Didn't he understand how important it was for Hinata that they knew where he had her hidden?

He had told the rest of the search team that he was going to search the area alone in case Sasuke decided to show up. Naruto knew his friends wouldn't show up if he wasn't completely alone.

Naruto was sitting under a tree when he felt the unique chakra signal of his friend and rival. It was barely noticeable, so he obviously sent it for Naruto to feel it. As he had thought, Uchiha Sasuke wanted to speak with him alone.

"Teme! What the hell took you so long!?" He almost yelled when Sasuke appeared before him.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto grinned at his friend. It was good to see him again. "So, where are you hiding Hinata?"

"Don't you wanna know how is she doing first?" Naruto knew Sasuke was evading his question. He didn't like that.

"Sasuke… What's happening?" He said warningly.

"I could ask you the same thing, Naruto?" This time, Naruto saw anger flash in his friend's eyes. "Why the hell did you bring the heires of the Hyūga clan to this mission?"

"She's here to help us," Naruto said scratching his head. "I know it seems weird but Hanabi-chan is worried about Hinata-chan too."

"Hn," Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "I don't trust her."

"She means good Sasuke, I promise." He smiled reassuringly.

"I don't think you understand," Sasuke said, and this time Naruto noticed a shift in his chakra. Darker. He hadn't felt his chakra like this since the last time they fought when they lost their arms.

"What is your problem, teme!?" Naruto took a fighting stance. If he thought he wouldn't beat his ass a second time his friend was wrong.

"I'm not letting anyone hurt Hinata."

 _What…?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** CLIFF HANGER! I know, I'm so sorry lol. Thank you so much for the support guys! I love you all so much.

Here is a new chapter! This one took forever to write, and the next might take even longer now that I started college. I hope you had enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this fic again, blame it on school and the other fandoms I am currently writing for. Just so you have an idea, I'm writing for BNHA, One Piece, and DBZ. You can check out my work here (for One Piece and DBZ) and ao3 (for BNHA) under RaquelBelle, if you're interested in reading them.

Sorry for grammar and punctuation mistakes. I tried to edit it as best as I could.

Also, I know not may will like how I treated Sakura's character, but as I've mentioned before, I'm gonna stick to canon as much as possible, and Sakura was always obsessed with Sasuke. However, I do want to give her character closure, so please, don't hate me yet.

 **IMPORTANT:** I'll be participating in Sasuhinamonth2019, but as it is expected, I'm super late lol, but I'll try to post two or three shots for our favorite pair soon. I'll be posting them on Tumblr. You can check out my profile for my Tumblr account.

 _Answer to Reviews:_

Thank you all so much for the wonderful support! I am so lucky to have you guys as supporters. I'm actually surprised by the number of favs and likes this fic is getting. If you like it, please share it! Also, I'm not leaving this fic incomplete. I could never do that to you guys, so don't worry. Yes, I won't be as active, but that doesn't mean I will forget about it.

See you soon!


	23. Announcement

This has been a difficult decision to make. But after much consideration, I've decided to leave this story altogether. I know some of you love it, and I wish I could devote myself to the story as much as I did in the beginning. I'd be lying if I said I will come back to it eventually. I won't come back to it. Why?

1\. My writing style has changed a bit. And re-reading this story is making me cringe lol.

2\. When I began writing it, I had a clear idea of what I wanted, but little by little, I lost that view and tried to include things some of you would want, even though I didn't want any of those things, to begin with.

3\. So I lost interest. I lost interest in writing this story because it no longer looked like how imagined it. There is nothing worse than writing something you don't like! HOWEVER! The story I did have in mind is still here in my heart, screaming and yelling to let it out, and I intend to do that. Therefore, yes, I will be writing a sasuhina fic. The fic I had in mind, and I hope you can support it too, as you have done with this one so faithfully. Please forgive me!

4\. Finally, the new fic will take some time to be written, and I won't be posting it here. I'm posting all of my work in Ao3. The User name is the same as this one RaquelBelle. However, if you want to know when the fic will be ready to be posted, follow my side Tumblr thewritincorner. I write for various ships there, but you can always block the tags of those ships you don't like and only follow the sasuhina posts.

Again, thank you all so much fr your wonderful support! I'm truly sorry, but I'll rather be honest with you all than lie and keep you waiting when I know in my heart I won't come back to this story.

Love

RaquelBelle


End file.
